Starlight
by kajegaje
Summary: This is Starlight. Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago. "No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours." / EXO - GS - Kaisoo Chanbaek Hunhan (Kai Kyungsoo Chanyeol Baekhyun Sehun Luhan)
1. Troublemaker

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART: TROUBLEMAKER (Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida)**_

Seorang pemuda yang ditaksir berumur dua puluh tahunan sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang ke dalam sebuah ruangan kantor yang bertuliskan _Vice President_ di depan pintunya. Setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali, ia pun segera masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang sudah jadi kasur keduanya itu.

"Oi, kenapa kakimu?"

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas khas _business man_ masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tertimpa buku,"

Wajah sang pria yang ternyata sang _Vice President_ itu pun menampakkan raut heran. "Buku? Buku macam apa yang membuat satu kakimu jadi pincang? Apa ada gadis yang kau buat marah hingga ia melemparimu dengan buku?"

"Ha. Ha. Lucu sekali, _hyung_." Balas sang pemuda. "Kau tahu itu tak akan terjadi,"

Sang pria menahan tawanya kemudian duduk di sofa kecil di dekat sang pemuda. "Ceritakan,"

"Ingat gadis yang menabrakku di pesta Jimin minggu lalu? Aku bertemu lagi dengannya hari ini di toko buku yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Sepertinya dia baru bekerja disana. Dan percayalah padaku, kerjanya benar-benar serampangan." Ulasnya kesal. "Dia membawa beberapa buku setebal buku _Harry Potter_ dan menabrakku. Lagi. Dan kau bisa tebak apa yang terjadi padaku,"

Kali ini, tak ada lagi tawa yang mampu ditahan lawan bicara sang pemuda. Dengan raut wajah yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat senang apabila pemuda itu kesakitan, ia melepas tawanya dengan begitu puas.

"Nampaknya kau bahagia melihatku sial,"

Dengan terpaksa, sang pria mencoba memberhentikan tawanya. "Bukan begitu, Jongin. Raut wajah kesalmu itu benar-benar menggelikan, makanya aku tertawa."

"Alasan yang bagus. Aku sedang bercerita tentang mengapa aku datang dengan kaki pincang dan kau tertawa karena muka kesalku menggelikan. Sempurna, terima kasih."

"Okay, okay." Potong sang pria. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau benar-benar lucu tadi,"

"Aku sudah bilang terima kasih, kan?"

"Ya, ya, sudah. Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? Apa dia dimarahi oleh bosnya? Atau bagaimana?"

Jongin, sang pemuda yang setengah kakinya pincang karena tertimpa buku setebal buku _Harry Potter_ yang terkenal seantero semesta itu pun kembali menunjukkan raut kesalnya. "Aku yang jadi korban disini, _hyung_. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan kabar gadis itu, sih?"

"Kalau kabarmu kutanya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau pincang. Tapi kalau gadis itu kan aku tidak tahu," kilahnya.

"Setelah aku berteriak sih, yang datang hanya temannya yang bertugas jadi penjaga juga. Tapi sepertinya setelah aku pergi, bosnya datang dan menanyainya. Entahlah, kenapa pula aku harus peduli?"

"Kau... apa? Berteriak?"

" _Hyung_! Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap tenang saat buku setebal novel _Harry Potter_ itu menghantam kakiku? Kau gila, ya?!"

"Ya, ya. Tenanglah, aku kan hanya bertanya. Tanpa kau ulang pun, aku bisa membayangkan sakitnya. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa perlu kuminta Wendy untuk membawakanmu es batu?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba tidur sejenak. "Saran yang terlambat tapi cukup bagus dari seorang wakil presiden yang cerewet dan menyebalkan,"

"Sama-sama,"

"Oh, Chanyeol _hyung_! Bisakah aku minta _orange juice_ juga? Aku haus,"

Chanyeol, sang pria dengan setelan jas itu pun memasang wajah datarnya sebelum menekan tombol di telepon yang ada di mejanya. "Wendy, tolong minta _OB_ untuk membuatkan _orange juice_ untuk Jongin dan juga jangan lupa bawakan es batu dan air dalam baskom, ya. Kaki anak itu sedang sakit, terima kasih."

"Hei, Jongin," panggil Chanyeol setelah menutup panggilan telfonnya pada Wendy. "Apa yang kau cari di toko buku, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Kumpulan film porno,"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya cepat dari pandangannya yang sebelumnya sedang mencari sesuatu di lacinya pada Jongin yang masih tidur-tiduran dengan santai. "Hah?!"

"Tentu saja aku mencari buku yang dapat membantuku mengerjakan tugas kuliah, _hyung_. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Kupikir kau benar-benar bodoh mencari film porno di toko buku," jawab Chanyeol lega sambil melanjutkan pencariannya. "Memangnya ada tugas sulit?"

"Tidak sih, tapi ada yang tidak aku mengerti dari tugasnya, jadi aku butuh buku itu. Tapi disana tidak ada,"

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu apa sekarang kau tidak ada kegiatan?"

"Ada,"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya lagi pada Jongin yang tidak juga bergerak dari posisinya. "Hah? Apa yang kau kerjakan? Bukannya kau sedang tiduran?"

"Bukankah sedang tiduran adalah juga sebuah kegiatan?"

Dan dengan segera, sebuah pulpen mendarat tepat di dada Jongin yang membuat pemuda itu bangun dengan cepat.

"Ya!"

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Apalagi yang mau kau perintahkan pada anak atasanmu ini, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan sebuah dokumen perusahaan pada Jongin.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu? Itu adalah buku panduanmu,"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk bekerja disini tentu saja. Kau pikir aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Presiden Direktur setelah Tuan Kim pensiun?"

Jongin mendesah kasar. "Tugas kuliahku bahkan belum selesai!"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Maaf, Tuan Muda Kim. Itu perintah Tuan Besar Kim~"

Dan detik selanjutnya adalah erangan marah dari sang Tuan Muda yang disambut raut wajah terkejut dari Wendy dan salah satu _OB_ di Kim _Enterprise_.

"Oh, maaf Tuan Park, saya tadi sudah mengetuk tapi sepertinya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Wendy. Tolong taruh baskom itu didekat Jongin, ya. Dan segeralah kembali ke mejamu. Terima kasih, Hyungbeom, Wendy." Ujar Chanyeol penuh wibawa. "Cepat masukkan kakimu ke dalam baskom. Setengah jam kemudian, angkat dan keringkan dengan handuk itu. Lalu, kita akan cari makan siang. Aku sudah lapar,"

Dan dengan segera Jongin merubah ekspresinya menjadi raut gembira serta patuh layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dijanjikan akan diberi permen gulali jika ia menurut untuk tidak menangis saat disuntik.

Di Kim _Enterprise_ , hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menjabat sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan besar itu yang dekat dengan Jongin dan dapat memberinya perintah selayaknya kakak laki-laki dan adik laki-lakinya. Kedekatan mereka terjalin sejak ketiganya masih muda, jadi tidak heran jika hingga saat ini mereka pun tetap dekat seperti saudara. Dalam diamnya saat merendamkan kakinya ke baskom yang dipenuhi air dan es batu, diam-diam pikiran Jongin melayang dan memutar kembali kenangan buruk yang ia dapat setiap kali ia bertemu gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Jongin sebenarnya dikenal sebagai pemuda dengan temperamen yang agak buruk. Sangat mudah sebenarnya membuat anak itu marah, dan juga cukup sulit untuk membuatnya tenang kembali apalagi apabila dia adalah korban dari suatu kejadian yang merugikan. Tapi hari itu, saat di pesta ulangtahun Park Jimin, sepupu Chanyeol yang minggu lalu merayakan pertambahan usianya yang ke delapan belas, Jongin berbeda. Walau dia terlihat cuek dan tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasa, tapi saat gadis itu mengacau dan melibatkan Jongin dalam kekacauan itu dengan menumpahkan minuman yang Jongin bawa ke kemeja pestanya, Jongin tidak marah. Dia bahkan hanya menatap gadis itu sekali lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil _cupcake_ di meja lain. Ketika sang gadis meminta maaf, Jongin pun hanya memintanya untuk pergi, bahkan saat gadis itu kembali meminta maaf untuk kedua kali, jawaban Jongin tetap sama. Chanyeol yang saat itu berada di dekat keduanya pun memilih untuk menengahi perang dingin keduanya dengan meminta sang gadis untuk pergi dan kemudian menghampiri Jongin.

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol tidak menemukan raut amarah di mata Jongin dan hanya ketidakpedulian saja yang bertengger di wajahnya. Hari itu, Chanyeol dalam kepalanya mencatat satu keajaiban dari diri Jongin yang mungkin hanya ia temui satu kali seumur hidup.

 _"_ _Tidak marah pada gadis yang membuatnya terlihat memalukan di depan banyak orang."_

.

.

Di daerah Gangnam sedang ada _food fair_ , dan Jongin sebagai penyuka kuliner tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencicipi banyak makanan dengan harga yang terjangkau disana. Beruntung Jongin adalah mahasiswa menjelang semester akhir yang tidak banyak kegiatan kampus, jadi ia punya banyak waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang. Yang tidak ia punya hanyalah banyak teman.

" _Hyung_! Kau sedang sibuk?"

Jongin menyapa lawan bicaranya di telepon dengan riang.

"Aku sedang di Gangnam, kau tahu kan _food fair_ itu. Kemarilah saat makan siang! Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan dan mencari makanan-makanan lezat!"

Jam makan siang yang dimaksud Jongin adalah tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Sejak pagi, Jongin menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen kerja yang sengaja ayahnya berikan pada Jongin untuk melatih kemampuan Jongin menyelesaikan dan mempelajari jenis-jenis dokumen yang akan sering ia hadapi saat ia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan nanti. Dan tiga puluh menit lalu adalah waktu dimana akhirnya ia selesai berkutat dengan kumpulan dokumen itu lalu memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju _food fair_.

 _"_ _Kalau kau bukan anak atasanku, kau sudah ku sumpahi macam-macam, kau tahu."_

"Memangnya selama ini kau tak pernah menyumpahiku? Bohong,"

 _"_ _Aku ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi, Bodoh. Dan waktu makan siang itu tiga puluh menit lagi!"_

"Kalau begitu selesaikan rapatmu dalam dua puluh menit, dan kemarilah."

 _"_ _Aku akan membunuhmu begitu aku tiba,"_

"Ya baiklah, satu jam juga tidak masalah. Aku akan jalan-jalan dulu di _mall_ , nanti kalau kau sudah tiba disini baru kita ke _food fair_!"

 _"_ _Satu setengah jam,"_

"Baiklah, satu jam empat puluh lima menit. Apa itu sangat cukup?"

 _"_ _Deal_. _Jangan makan dulu sebelum aku datang!"_

"Cerewet," pungkas Jongin yang lalu menutup panggilannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu _mall_ di dekat tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Pria yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga ini sangat hobi memasak dan berbelanja. Untung saja pekerjaannya sekarang dapat membantunya menjaga isi dompet dan rekeningnya untuk tetap penuh tiap bulannya, jadi sebanyak apapun atau semahal apapun barang yang ia beli, itu tak akan banyak berpengaruh pada penghasilannya. Jongin, dilain pihak, adalah pemuda yang dingin, cuek tapi cerdas luar biasa, dan juga sederhana. Selama dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya, hanya beberapa kali ia terlihat mengendarai mobil pribadi miliknya. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang selalu keluar dengan menggunakan mobil mewah yang dikendarai oleh sopir pribadi keluarga dan atau Chanyeol yang bangga sekali dengan _Lamborghini_ terbaru miliknya, Jongin lebih senang menggunakan transportasi umum menuju tempat yang ia inginkan. Jika bukan keadaan yang penting, kendaraan-kendaraan mewah milik Jongin itu hanya akan beristirahat di garasi rumahnya. Namun walau begitu, Jongin sangat suka menghabiskan pundi-pundinya dengan membeli makanan terutama yang berkaitan dengan ayam goreng. Ibarat lebah yang membutuhkan bunga, Jongin pun membutuhkan ayam goreng untuk tetap bisa tetap tersenyum bahagia menjalani harinya.

"Oh, _yeoboseyo_?"

 _"_ _Dimana kau bocah? Aku sudah sampai di food fair."_

Jongin melihat arlojinya dan tertawa sejenak. "Sudah satu jam setengah ya? Tidak terasa. Padahal aku hanya berputar-putar disini sejak tadi. Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Jangan beli apapun sebelum aku sampai!" teriak Jongin yang kemudian berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Anak itu. Ku suruh menunggu disini saja malah seenaknya lama-lama di _mall_."

"Ah!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya cepat setelah mendengar teriakan kecil seorang gadis di belakangnya. Melihat ada gadis yang ternyata baru saja bertubrukan dengan punggungnya dan ada beberapa belanjaan sang gadis yang jatuh, Chanyeol segera ikut membantu untuk membereskan.

"Oh, maafkan aku nona. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di belakangku," ujar Chanyeol jujur. "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya sembari membantu sang gadis berdiri.

"Tidak kok, Tuan. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bantuannya,"

Sejenak, dunia Chanyeol saat itu terasa berhenti tiba-tiba. Gadis itu, gadis yang baru saja bertubrukan dengannya terlihat begitu menarik di mata Chanyeol. Jika pengamatan Chanyeol tidak salah (selama ini sih, belum pernah meleset), gadis itu berusia lebih muda darinya dan mungkin perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh. Gadis itu, punya mata yang... ah, perut Chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti diisi ratusan kupu-kupu saat ia mengulangi ingatannya tentang bagaimana gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum dan mata cantiknya itu hilang sesaat. Chanyeol harus tahu siapa nama gadis itu! Chanyeol ha—

"Oi!"

"Eh?"

"Kau ngapain, _hyung_? Kenapa bengong?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempatnya berdiri dan tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Sial, secepat itukah bidadari tadi pergi?

"T-tidak, aku hanya—ah sudahlah, tidak penting. Ayo cepat ke _food fair_. Perutku sudah keroncongan!"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh dan menyanggupi ajakan pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu untuk segera mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan lezat nan murah.

"Ah, takoyaki itu terlihat sangat enak, _hyung_!"

"Ei, _corn-dogs_ itu juga terlihat lezat!"

"Wah, ada ramyun gila, _hyung_! Itu sudah terkenal di Jepang, kan? Kita harus co—ah!"

"Oh Ya Tuhanku! Ma-maafkan aku Tu—ah, kau Tuan yang kemarin, ya?"

Jongin melihat kemeja biru langit kesayangannya yang kini sudah tercemari oleh jus jeruk yang tadi ia beli untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya saat di _mall_. Sebenarnya, Jongin sudah hampir meledak, tapi begitu telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar, mendadak amarahnya hanya tinggal 10%.

"Kau?" pekik Jongin gemas. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuatku kesakitan atau malu, huh?" pungkasnya sambil berdecih sekali kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya mendahului Chanyeol. Dalam keterkejutannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertampar sebuah ingatan yang dulu pernah ia simpan tentang perubahan istimewa Jongin yang menghasilkan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Di lain pihak, pemilik gerai tempat gadis yang menabrak Jongin tadi pun segera menghampiri Jongin dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf Tuan, karena kecerobohan pekerja kami, kemeja Anda menjadi kotor. Sebagai ganti rugi atas ini, Anda dan rekan Anda kami persilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan kami dengan gratis."

Mendengar kata gratis, Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya berniat menenangkan Jongin pun langsung berubah pikiran dan segera merangkul pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu berbalik menghadap sang pemilik gerai takoyaki tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati. Saya mewakili adik saya, menerima tawaranmu,"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan malas. "Kau dan kepelitanmu, _hyung_."

"Hei, ini namanya strategi untuk menjaga profit tetap stabil walau kondisi modal sedang turun, Jongin. Ini strategi bisnis, kau tahu."

"Bisnis pantat kuda?" balas Jongin malas. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari takoyakinya dan menatap gadis yang tadi menabraknya, saat ini gadis itu sedang bersama sosok lain yang mungkin adalah atasannya. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu sedang dimarahi.

"Hei, kau tidak mau makan?"

"Enak saja! Bagianmu masih ada!" protes Jongin saat Chanyeol hampir saja mencomot makanannya. "Dasar perut karet!"

"Pelit!"

"Kau lebih pelit, _hyung_!"

"Ini namanya strategi!"

"Wakil CEO macam apa sebenarnya kau ini, huh? Punya banyak uang tapi selalu bahagia dengan promosi gratisan! Tidak modal!" teriak Jongin dengan tertahan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu aku wakil CEO disini kecuali kau berte—hei, hei! Okay! Aku akan membelikanmu makanan apapun yang kau mau!" final Chanyeol saat ia melihat gerakan Jongin yang terlihat membahayakan statusnya sebagai pria tampan yang sedang santai dari pekerjaan beratnya demi mencari makanan murah.

" _Deal_!"

Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Jongin, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin kembali menatap gadis yang saat ini sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa itu sembari dengan cepat menghabiskan takoyaki pesanannya yang tinggal satu piring.

"Woah, aku kenyang! Ramyun, _corn-dogs_ , takoyaki dan _tteopokkie_ tersayang, kalian benar-benar luar biasa~" seru Jongin sembari menutup mata dan membayangkan makanan-makanan yang tadi ia santap dengan gratis itu.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja mereka luar biasa. Apalagi karena mereka gratis, kan?" sela Chanyeol dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Ei, itu kan janjimu sendiri. Jangan marah padaku dong kalau pada akhirnya kau merogoh isi dompetmu untuk membantuku kenyang," goda Jongin. "Terima kasih, ya _hyung_. Aku akan menggantinya lain kali!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menjitak kepala Jongin lagi dengan pelan. "Sudah sana, segeralah pulang. Nyonya Kim pasti sudah menunggumu. Lagipula, langitnya sudah mendung sekali."

Jongin mendongak ke atas dan menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia tidak bawa payung dan hanya membawa sebuah jaket parasut yang ia pakai sebagai luaran kemeja pendeknya saat ini. Jadi kalau memang hujan terjadi sebelum ia sampai di rumah, tentu akan jadi pilihan yang buruk baginya.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, _hyung_! Aku lelah membantumu menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen sialan itu, tahu!"

"Heh? Dokumen apa?"

" _Appa_ menyuruhku mengerjakan beberapa dokumen, dan aku sangat tahu itu adalah sebagian dari pekerjaanmu yang ia berikan padaku untuk membantumu punya waktu luang lebih banyak, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak. "Benarkah Tuan Kim melakukan itu? Pantas saja dokumen-dokumen di mejaku berkurang hampir setengah. Hei, itu adalah dokumen-dokumen yang tidak terlalu aku pahami bagaimana cara menyelesesaikannya, kau tahu. Makanya aku kesampingkan,"

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cukup cepat?"

" _Well_ , mungkin itu adalah berkat otakmu yang kapasitas kecerdasannya jauh lebih besar dari punyaku? Sudahlah, _anyway_ , terima kasih bantuannya. Anggap saja traktiran tadi adalah hadiah dariku, ya. _Bye_ bocah!"

Chanyeol berlari menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa kecil dalam larinya menjauhi tempatnya tadi berdiri. Dengan gerimis yang tiba-tiba turun, adalah keputusan paling tepat bagi Jongin untuk terus berlari sampai tiba di halte bus.

Arloji Jongin sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, artinya _shift_ pertama dari _food fair_ sudah berakhir lima belas menit lalu. Kenapa Jongin tahu? Karena salah satu teman sekelasnya yakni Yoon Hyungbin, adalah pemilik salah satu gerai makanan disana. Hujan deras mulai turun, beruntung jaket Jongin hanya sedikit basah karena ia berhasil tiba di halte tepat waktu sebelum hujan deras menyapa bumi. Saat sedang berdiri dan menunggu giliran busnya datang, ekor mata Jongin menangkap sebuah sosok manusia yang berlari dengan cepat mendekati halte. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok itu, namun karena sosok itu berlari cukup cepat, Jongin baru benar-benar bisa tahu bagaimana wajah sosok itu saat ia berhenti di samping Jongin dengan kondisi basah kuyub.

 _"_ _Dia lagi?"_ pikir Jongin.

Sosok yang tadi berlari ternyata adalah gadis yang menabrak Jongin di _food fair_. Dengan tak acuh, Jongin memilih untuk tidak bersuara dan tetap fokus menunggu busnya datang. Tapi sialnya, gadis itu mengenalinya.

"O-oh, kau Tuan yang kemarin dan tadi siang!" pekiknya. "Tuan, maafkan kecerobohanku. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak masalah," potong Jongin cepat.

"T-tapi Tuan—"

"Aku bilang tidak masalah, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?"

"Itu karena aku merasa tindakanku memang merugikanmu, makanya aku bersikukuh untuk minta maaf, tahu."

Jongin mendesah kesal. Tadi gadis itu berbicara dengan nada takut, sekarang sudah berubah jadi kesal? Beruntung, bus yang ditunggu Jongin akhirnya datang. Namun, karena tidak melihat pergerakan dari sang gadis yang juga menunggu bus bersamanya itu, Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kau tidak naik?"

"Oh, busku bukan yang ini," balasnya sembari memegangi kedua lengannya; kedinginan.

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke bus yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Hei!" Jongin melemparkan jaketnya pada sang gadis yang terkejut karena tindakan Jongin. "Pakailah,"

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun setelahnya, Jongin langsung naik dan duduk di kursi bus yang kosong sambil memandang lurus ke depan hingga bus sudah melaju sekitar lima puluh meter dari halte tersebut. Kini, perlahan, sebuah senyum kecil tiba-tiba muncul di sudut bibir Jongin yang kemudian hilang dengan cepat setelah otak Jongin menyadari siapa yang baru saja mampir ke dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus peduli dengannya? Ayolah otak, pikirkanlah hal yang lebih penting!" gumamnya seraya berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur hingga halte tujuannya tiba.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Jongin pun turun di halte yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hujan deras yang tadi turun tanpa jeda, sepertinya sudah reda. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah santai.

"Aku pulang~"

"Selamat datang, Sayang."

" _Umma_ , mana _appa_?"

"Di kamarnya, Sayang. Sepertinya ayahmu itu terlalu lelah bekerja, belakangan ia jadi cepat lelah, kau tahu."

Dengan raut khawatir, Jongin pun membalas jawaban Ibunya. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

Sang Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia baru saja istirahat, sepuluh menit lalu dia baru saja pulang dan mengeluhkan kepalanya yang pusing. Lebih baik kau langsung—hei, kenapa dengan bajumu?" tanya sang Ibu saat melihat ada noda kuning di pakaian putranya.

"Ah, ini kena jus jeruk. Tadi ada yang menabrakku saat di _food fair_."

"Astaga, bukannya ini kemeja kesayanganmu ya? Sudah, cepat ganti baju dan—ya ampun, tadi kau kehujanan?"

"Hanya sedikit, _umma_. Jangan kaget begitu, ah. Aku naik dulu, ya?"

"Aku pulaaaang~"

"Ah, selamat datang, Sayang. Ohh, syukurlah bajumu kering. Kukira kau juga hujan-hujanan seperti Jongin." goda Nyonya Kim.

Jongin menatap Ibunya tidak setuju. " _Umma_ , aku tidak hujan-hujanan,"

"Memangnya dia dari mana Mama? Tumben sekali sebelum makan malam sudah di rumah?"

Jongin menatap sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Ibunya itu dengan tatapan malas. "Kau cerewet, Soojung."

"Ish, apa salahnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Ya, kan, Mama?" tanya gadis yang Jongin panggil dengan Soojung itu pada Ibu Jongin dengan tatapan bercanda. "Habis, kau selalu tiba di rumah saat makan malam, sih. Aku kan jadi kesepian kalau tidak ada agenda dan kau juga tidak ada di rumah!"

"Kenapa kau tidak main dengan teman-temanmu?"

" _Oppa_ , _please_. Teman-teman modelku itu tidak seasyik _oppa_ tahu," rajuk Soojung manja.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin sesuatu dariku, kan? Wajahmu benar-benar jadi sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Ibu Jongin hanya tertawa melihat interaksi putra dan putrinya tersebut. "Sudah, cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Jangan lupa segera turun kalau makan malam sudah siap, mengerti kalian berdua?"

"Iya _umma_ ,"

"Iya Mama,"

Soojung dengan cepat mengikuti langkah Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dengan sedikit berbisik dan terlihat menahan bahagia, Soojung mendorong Jongin cepat saat lelaki itu sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, kau tahu!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Apalagi hari ini? Kemarin kau ribut karena _gebetan_ mu berubah jadi sangat baik padamu, sekarang apalagi?" tanya Jongin malas. Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar setengah tahun belakangan, pembicaraan yang gadis itu bagi hampir setiap harinya dengan Jongin adalah tentang seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang Soojung sukai. Padahal sebelum Jongin masuk jenjang perguruan tinggi, perbincangan mereka hanyalah tentang akan kemanakah mereka bermain hari itu apabila Jongin tidak ada kuliah atau Soojung sudah pulang sekolah.

"Ihh, harusnya kau ikut senang, tahu. Ini itu kabar bahagia!"

Soojung tak pernah memanggil Jongin dengan _oppa_ kecuali gadis itu punya keinginan yang _absolut_ yang tidak bisa Jongin abaikan.

"Apa? Kau jadian dengannya?"

Soojung mengangguk cepat dan memenuhi wajahnya dengan raut bahagia yang penuh tinta merah muda. "Kau memang benar-benar saudaraku yang tampan!"

Jongin berdiam diri saat tiba-tiba Soojung memeluknya erat. "Apa _umma_ tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

" _Appa?"_

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, sih." Balas Jongin cepat. "Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sampai _appa_ memberi sinyal padaku bahwa aku boleh pacaran?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Jongin. "Kau adalah _idol_ , Soojung. Dan punya kekasih adalah hal kesekian yang harus kau pikirkan kalau kau mau karirmu baik-baik saja,"

"Kami memang merahasiakan ini dari publik, kok!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau ada apa-apa nantinya, ya." pesan Jongin.

"Ahh _oppa_ tidak seru, ih!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Dasar gadis manja menyebalkan. Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri saat merajuk padaku. Itu benar-benar raut yang membuatku kesal,"

"Tapi kau juga tetap sayang padaku,"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Kau kan adikku!"

"Ihh, _oppa_ bau jus jeruk!"

Jongin menatap kemejanya sekilas lalu meringis saat menatap Soojung. "Tadi ada _accident_ di _food fair_."

"Jangan-jangan gadis itu lagi yang terlibat?"

Jongin dan Soojung memang benar-benar jarang tidak saling cerita tentang keseharian mereka masing-masing sejak kecil. Menyenangkan atau menyebalkan, Soojung maupun Jongin akan selalu membaginya bersama. Jadi tidak ada hal yang Jongin tidak tahu dari Soojung dan sebaliknya. Kecuali beberapa bagian yang perlu disembunyikan terutama yang berhubungan dengan perasaan ketika mereka sudah menginjak usia dewasa.

"Kau benar,"

"Ei, apa untungnya sih terlibat _accident_ dengan pemuda sok dingin dan sok cuek sepertimu? Aku saja masih heran, loh, kenapa banyak sekali gadis di luar sana yang mendamba jadi kekasihmu. Aku saja ya, tidak akan sekalipun mau denganmu, tahu."

Jongin menjitak kepala Soojung tidak main-main. "Cerewet," protesnya. "Pergi sana. Cepat mandi, dan jangan terlambat turun untuk makan malam."

Soojung hanya membalas Jongin dengan raut wajah mengejek seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Sepeninggal Soojung, Jongin segera mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membuka kemejanya dan menaruhnya di kasur sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih. "Dari sekian banyak kemejaku, kenapa harus kau yang jadi korban, sih?" gumam Jongin sembari memindahkan kemejanya ke tempat baju kotor yang ada di kamar mandi dan lalu segera mandi untuk menghindari omelan lebih lanjut dari Ibunya karena ia terlambat turun untuk makan malam seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia sedang sibuk main _game_ di komputernya.

"Apa gadis itu sudah sampai rumahnya, ya?"

Jongin tiba-tiba kaget sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang belakangan selalu ia temui dalam keadaan sial itu. Dan kini ia harus mempedulikannya?

Sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya sendiri, Jongin melanjutkan acara mandinya tanpa benar-benar menghapus bayangan gadis itu dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Assalamu'alaikum pembaca!

Menyenangkan akhirnya bisa kembali nongol walau dengan cerita baru lagi yang nggak ada hubungannya sama cerita yang belom selesai kemaren. Tunggu, ya, yang cerita kemaren mau post aja mager karena belom ada _feel_. *ditimpuk kamus*

Sebelumnya, _minal aidzin wal faidzin_ , maaf lahir batin. Kaje banyak salah karena sering php dan sebagainya. Mohon dimaafkan karena jadwal di kehidupan nyata yang kadang menyita _mood_ untuk sekedar nulis cerita yang bagus.

Oh, apa? Baekhyun _abs_? Oh, buat saya itu cuma ilusi. _Abs_ nya sedikit terlihat karena dia jadi tambah kurus, jadi buat saya itu bukan _abs_ sesungguhnya. *efek tidak terima karena sendirinya belom punya _abs,_ dan Baekhyun yang notabene... _cantik,_ punya _abs_!*. Semoga bias saya selamanya nggak punya _abs_ , tulung ya penguin, jangan _build abs_.

Anyway, EXO yang sekarang memang cukup kurang ajar dengan dua lagu andalannya yang ciamik. Apalagi lagu-lagu pengiringnya yang dancenya cukup sialan karena bikin banyak fangirl yang harusnya masih polos jadi ikutan _yadong_. Tapi nggak apa-apa, memang sudah umurnya para member untuk mulai bikin lagu yang _dewasa_ :)).

Sangat saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Jika ada yang ingin _request_ cerita, dipersilahkan untuk PM.

Salam bulan August!


	2. Talk Love - 1

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART: TALK LOVE - 1 ( Kwill )**_

Sejak kejadian hujan deras di halte bus, tepat hari ini adalah satu minggu setelahnya. Dalam satu minggu, entah Jongin harus senang karena ia tak lagi bertemu sang gadis pembawa nasib buruk itu atau ia harus rindu atau ia harus cemas karena jaketnya masih dibawa sang gadis. Sebenarnya, tanpa Jongin sadari, selama satu minggu ia selalu menyempatkan berkunjung ke beberapa tempat yang pernah ia ketahui sebagai tempat gadis itu bekerja. Tapi pencariannya berujung sia-sia karena gadis itu tak ada disana. Dua hari pertama, kepala Jongin serasa pecah karena hampir tiap jam, isi pikirannya hanyalah gadis itu. Entah bagaimana, Jongin merasa gadis itu ditargetkan Tuhan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari sekedar membuat kakinya sakit atau bajunya penuh noda. Dua hari setelah dua hari pertama alias hari keempat, Jongin sedikit lupa karena tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa angkatan menjelang tua sudah menunggu untuk dibuat, jadi ia pikir ia harus benar-benar fokus untuk akademisnya kali ini. Tapi ternyata, hingga hari ketujuh, tak ada satu pun kemajuan dari tugasnya itu. Dan jelas, hal ini membuat Jongin cukup pusing.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan tempat yang enak, ya?"

Jongin terus menggumam dan menggumam. Kakinya melangkah menuju kantor ayahnya seperti biasa. Sesekali, kepala Jongin akan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari _cafe_ atau tempat nongkrong yang mungkin bisa membantunya mencari fokusnya yang tiiba-tiba hilang. Lalu, ia menemukannya.

" _El Picaso_?" eja Jongin pada sebuah nama _cafe_ yang baru Jongin lihat. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari kantor ayahnya tapi karena jalan ini belum pernah ia lewati, jadi wajar jika ia tak tahu bahwa ada _cafe_ seperti ini di daerah sini. "Sepertinya asik," pikirnya.

Jongin menatap interior _cafe_ dari pedestrian tempatnya berdiri. Walau kaca yang jadi penghalang antara dirinya dan bagian dalam _cafe_ tak terlalu transparan, tapi ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana nyamannya suasana di dalam sana. Sedang asik sendiri, Jongin tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah panggilan yang akhirnya menghalanginya untuk menyadari bahwa ada kejutan yang menantinya di dalam _El Picaso_.

" _Oppa_!"

"Ah, Joy? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang cari _cafe_ , _oppa_. Tadi aku ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, tapi karena aku lapar, jadi aku akhirnya cari _cafe_ deh. _Oppa_ sendiri?"

"Sama, sih. Aku sedang cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas,"

Kampus Jongin dan Joy memang sama, dan kebetulan jarak kampus mereka ke daerah ini hanya lima belas menit naik bus.

"Mau coba disini? Kata teman-temanku, makanan disini enak. Aku belum pernah mencoba, sih."

Jongin menatap lagi _cafe_ bernuansa Italia disampingnya itu. "Aku juga belum pernah. Kurasa bukan sebuah masalah besar kan jika aku tertangkap mata orang lain sedang bersama denganmu?"

Joy tertawa. Gadis cantik itu tahu betul maksud Jongin. Walau masih kuliah, Joy sudah menikah dengan pemuda yang ia pacari sejak SMA, namanya adalah Yook Sungjae.

"Aish, Sungjae kan kenal baik dengan _oppa_. Dia pasti tidak akan marah kalau tahu aku pergi dengan _oppa_ ," jawab Joy santai. "Lagipula, bukannya harusnya aku yang waspada? _Fans_ _oppa_ kan belakangan semakin banyak,"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju lalu membukakan pintu _cafe_ untuk mempersilahkan Joy masuk duluan. Tanpa menatap bagian-bagian lain di _cafe_ , Jongin langsung memilih tempat duduk yang dekat jendela.

"Itu hanya karena kerja media saja. Aslinya tidak begitu," balas Jongin sambil meletakkan tas punggungnya di dekat tempat duduknya dan menunggu pelayan _cafe_ yang dipanggil Joy untuk datang mendekat.

"Silahkan menunya. Mau pesan apa?"

Jongin terdiam.

Suara ini. Kenapa dia merasa sangat _deja vu_? Tak mau lama-lama berfantasi, Jongin segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara dan, ya, dia menemukan gadis yang ia cari sedang berdiri di sampingnya memegang sebuah _tablet_ yang digunakan untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan.

Jongin jelas terkejut, apalagi gadis itu. Dua manusia yang pertemuan terakhirnya terbilang sedikit lebih hangat daripada pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya ini nampaknya cukup senang mengetahui akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi dengan suasana yang lebih baik.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Jongin reflek tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Joy tentang menu apa yang ingin ia pesan.

Gadis yang diajak bicara Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk cepat lalu mengulang pertanyaannya. "Tuan mau pesan apa?"

Jongin yang baru sadar sedang ada dimana dan dengan siapa pun segera membaca buku menu. "A-ah, pasta. Aku makan pasta saja."

"Pasta apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?"

"Apa saja, yang menurut _cafe_ ini adalah menu terbaiknya." Final Jongin. Yang terjadi adalah efek karena fokus Jongin sedang hilang. Rasanya aneh sebenarnya, karena Jongin jadi merasa gugup tiba-tiba kalau ada gadis itu di sekitarnya.

" _Oppa_ , apa kau demam?" tanya Joy khawatir.

"Hah? Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Wajahmu _oppa_ , seperti orang demam. Tiba-tiba memerah, apa kau tadi makan sesuatu yang membuatmu alergi?"

 _Apa? Memerah? Wajahnya?_

"M-mungkin. B-belakangan aku kurang tidur dan terlalu lelah, mungkin aku sedang gejala demam." Jawab Jongin cepat. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar,"

Joy tentu paham apa yang terjadi karena setahunya, Jongin memang tipikal pemuda yang pekerja keras dan cerdas. Jadi kalau pada akhirnya pemuda itu bilang dia kelelahan karena banyak tugas, itu bukan hal aneh, kan?

"Astaga. Sialan. Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Apa aku benar-benar demam?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap cermin toilet _cafe_. Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Tidak panas,"

Jongin membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk kesekian kali dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri agak kasar. "Kau harus waras, Jongin. Waras!"

Sekembalinya Jongin dari toilet, gadis yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai _troublemaker_ itu sedang menyajikan minuman pesanan Joy.

" _Oppa_ tadi tidak pesan minum, ya?"

Jongin yang sedang merapikan bajunya sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju ke mejanya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Joy, begitu pula sang gadis mungil.

"Ah, iya. Aku belum pesan."

"Kalau begitu, _oppa_ mau pesan apa?"

"Kopi, es. Kalau ada _ice cappucino_ itu lebih baik."

Sang gadis tadi langsung mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kasir untuk mencatat pesanan baru dari meja empat belas, _ice cappucino_.

"Oh ya, _oppa_ , kau kan pernah jadi asisten dosennya Tuan Hang, kan? Aku tidak mengerti inti dari tugas yang dia berikan, nih. Bisa kau ajari aku? Aku bawa lembar tugasnya, kok!"

Jongin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Joy untuk mencari lembar tugas dari dosen cukup disiplin di fakultasnya itu. "Ah, tugas yang ini, ya? Apa kau bawa pensil? Aku malas mencari milikku di tas,"

Bersamaan dengan antusiasnya Jongin yang hendak mengajari Joy, gadis yang membuat Jongin panas dingin itu datang dengan membawa minuman milik Jongin. Kali ini, sebuah senggolan pelan dari siku Jongin membuat _ice cappucino_ berharganya jatuh ke lantai dan membasahi sebagian celananya dari lutut hingga mata kaki. Joy yang tidak melihat dengan jelas kejadiannya, menganggap ini adalah kesalahan sang pelayan sehingga tanpa aba-aba, gadis cantik itu langsung memarahinya.

"Ya! Kau ini bisa hati-hati tidak? Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" pekik Joy.

Jongin yang merasa itu adalah murni kecerobohannya pun segera menenangkan Joy. "Joy, tenanglah. Ini salahku, sikuku tadi menyenggol nampan yang ia bawa, jadi minumanku tumpah."

"Tapi _oppa_ , dia—"

"Joy, diamlah." Pinta Jongin. "Bisakah kau buatkan aku _ice cappucino_ satu lagi? Hitung saja pesananku jadi dua _ice cappucino_. Maaf, ini salahku,"

Belum juga gadis pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan Jongin, seorang pemuda dengan setelan jasnya mendatangi Jongin dan menanyainya dengan bahasa formal. "Maaf Tuan atas kecerobohan karyawan kami. Apa ada yang—"

"Iya! Gadis itu perlu—"

"Joy!" pekik Jongin. "Tidak, tidak ada yang bermasalah. Aku baik-baik saja dan tadi murni kesalahanku karena aku tidak melihatnya datang untuk memberikan pesananku. Kau jangan lakukan apapun pada gadis itu, dia tidak salah apapun."

" _Oppa_ , kau ini bagaimana sih?" protes Joy lagi.

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, diamlah Joy. Jangan memperkeruh suasana," tegas Jongin sembari berdiri kemudian jongkok dan membersihkan sisa _ice cappucino_ di lantai dengan tisu.

"Tuan, Anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Karyawan kami akan membersihkannya,"

"Tidak masalah, aku yang salah." Jawab Jongin lagi. "Ingat, kau tak perlu lakukan apapun pada gadis itu. Jika kau nekat, kau tak akan senang dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan berikutnya,"

Pria yang sebenarnya lebih tua daripada Jongin ini tiba-tiba merasa ciut setelah merasakan adanya aura wibawa dan keras kepala yang muncul dari Jongin. Tidak ingin memancing keributan, pria yang ternyata adalah manajer _cafe_ ini itu pun segera undur diri dan membiarkan Jongin membersihkan celananya di toilet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin? Kenapa sial lagi?" gerutu Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa tidak bisa sekali saja nasib baik berpihak padaku saat dia ada disekitarku, huh?"

Jongin yang merasa celananya sudah bebas dari rasa lengket pun segera kembali ke mejanya dan menemukan _ice cappucino_ nya yang baru sudah bertengger di atas meja. "Apa gadis itu yang mengantar?" tanya Jongin.

Joy menggeleng pelan. "Yang mengantar pemuda bermata sipit itu," tunjuk Joy pada seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan surai hitam legamnya. Sosok yang sepertinya cukup familiar di mata Jongin.

"Park Jimin?" panggil Jongin pada sang pelayan laki-laki yang baru saja akan kembali menuju meja kasir dari meja pelanggan nomor enam belas.

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau—bekerja? Disini?"

Jimin memberi gestur diam pada Jongin. "Aku tidak bilang pada ayah dan ibu tentang ini. Aku hanya ingin merasakan rasanya mencari uang sendiri, _hyung_. Jadi aku iseng melamar kerja disini, jadi tolong bantu aku, ya?" pinta pemuda sipit itu dengan wajah memohonnya.

" _You got me, bro_."

Jimin tersenyum puas dan segera meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali sibuk pada urusannya dengan Joy.

" _Oppa_ kenal banyak orang ya ternyata?"

"Silahkan Tuan, makanannya,"

Jongin mempersilahkan pelayan lain yang datang dengan membawa makanan untuk menyajikan pesanannya di meja.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya singkat. "Tidak banyak, hanya dua."

"Kok _oppa_ bisa kenal pelayan, sih?"

"Memangnya aku hanya boleh kenal bos besar? Aku kan bukan _appa_ ,"

Joy tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk paham. "Memang beda sih ya, Tuan Besar Kim dan Tuan Muda Kim?" godanya. "Eh, _oppa_ , belakangan aku dengar gosip tentangmu tahu."

"Ya? Apa?"

Jongin bertanya balik pada Joy sambil tetap fokus mengaduk pastanya dengan saus sambal dan bersiap untuk segera menyantap suapan pertamanya.

"Kau punya hubungan lebih ya dengan _idol_ cantik itu? Ah, siapa ya namanya, itu loh yang kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ada kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun silam!"

Jongin menelan pastanya dengan susah payah. Pasta itu sebenarnya rasanya luar biasa lezat, tapi pertanyaan Joy, membuat rasa pasta itu jadi hambar.

"Kau bicara tentang Krystal?"

"AH! Iya! Dia, _oppa_! Gadis cantik itu! Apa kau benar pacaran dengannya?" tanya Joy penuh ingin tahu.

"Kalau iya kenapa, kalau tidak juga kenapa?" tanya Jongin balik dengan santai. "Wah, pasta ini benar-benar lezat. Aku harus mengajak _hyung_ kesini kapan-kapan," puji Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ish, kalau benar, aku kan mau menyelamatimu, _oppa_! Kalau tidak, ya, kusuruh saja kau pacaran dengan dia! Lagipula, dia kan sangat cantik, _oppa_!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bilang dia jelek,"

"Nah! Berarti kau mengakui kan kalau kau menyukainya? Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran ya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu,"

"Ish! _Oppa_ , ih!"

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa Krystal tidak jelek, kenapa kesimpulanmu lain?"

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi _fans_ yang kepalang ingin tahu, _oppa_! Aku ini _fans_ beratmu dan aku juga tahu bahwa gadis itu _idol_ yang cukup cantik. Lagipula, dengan umur dan popularitas _oppa_ sekarang, bukannya sudah pas, ya?"

Jongin melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa berhenti dan terpengaruh oleh Joy.

" _Oppaaaa~"_

"Berisik. Aku sedang menikmati makanan lezat, tahu." Balas Jongin cepat dan segera ia habiskan suapan terakhirnya. "Astaga, ini lezat!"

"Baiklah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku _oppa_!"

Jongin membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu kemudian menatap Joy dengan geli. "Krystal memang sudah punya pacar," gantung Jongin.

Joy mengangguk penuh harap sambil terus menatap Jongin dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Tapi pacarnya itu jelas bukan aku." Final Jongin. "Lagipula, dia sudah bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak akan mau pacaran denganku, kok."

Joy yang tadinya berniat menimpuk Jongin dengan dompetnya, berakhir penasaran lagi dengan jawaban terakhir Jongin. "Jadi _oppa_ pernah menembaknya, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mengenalnya, kami berteman baik, tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Lagipula, dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi berhentilah menuduhku pacaran dengan orang yang tidak kucintai,"

Joy memberengut dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi dan menampakkan foto Sungjae disana. Iseng, Jongin pun mengambil alih ponsel Joy.

"Oh, _yeoboseyo_ , Sungjae! Lama tak berjumpa,"

 _"_ _Oh, hyung? Kau sedang bersama Joy?"_

"Ya, kami kebetulan bertemu dan sekarang sedang makan bersama. Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk kerja?"

 _"_ _Sebenarnya sih sedang jeda. Makanya aku menyempatkan menelfon istriku, ternyata kau sedang bersamanya,"_

"Ei, jangan cemburu padaku, Sungjae. Gadis cerewet dan bawel seperti Joy ini jelas bukan tipeku, jadi kau tak perlu mencurigaiku." Bela Jongin pada dirinya sendiri yang kemudian ditertawai oleh Sungjae.

 _"_ _Mana mungkin aku mencurigaimu, hyung. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ah, apa dia sedang makan? Bisakah kau bilang padanya untuk membawakanku makanan juga? Sepertinya sebentar lagi syutingku selesai dan aku ingin makan bersamanya disini,"_

"Katakanlah sendiri, dia sudah bawel meminta ponselnya kembali! Kalau begitu sudah ya, kau bekerjalah yang rajin dan cepat berikan keponakan untukku!"

 _"_ _Oppa_!" teriak Joy menahan malunya sambil menerima sodoran ponselnya dari Jongin.

Sembari melihat antusiasme Joy saat berbicara dengan suaminya, ekor mata Jongin menatap sosok yang baru saja berlutut untuk membantu seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja menumpahkan minumannya dan membasahi lantai. Tak jauh dari meja Jongin, gadis yang sampai saat ini tak ia ketahui siapa namanya itu sedang berlutut dan membereskan botol yang dijatuhkan sang gadis kecil yang saat ini sedang menangis karena merasa dimarahi Ibunya akibat ceroboh. Walau sesaat, Jongin bisa menangkap adegan dimana gadis itu dengan telaten menenangkan gadis kecil itu dan bahkan berusaha menghiburnya dengan senyum yang cukup manis. Tak sadar, sebuah senyum kecil juga muncul di sudut bibir Jongin sesaat setelah mata Jongin kembali menatap Joy.

"Jadi?"

"Sungjae memintaku segera ke tempatnya dan membawakan _tteopokkie_ serta ramyun."

"Ya sudah, berangkatlah."

"Lalu _oppa_?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang tidak tahu jalan pulang? Lagipula aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas, mungkin aku akan disini sampai malam."

Joy mengangguk paham dan segera membereskan barangnya. "Aku yang bayar, ya? Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah atas bantuanmu beberapa minggu kemarin saat kami sedang pindah rumah!"

Jongin terkekeh sejenak. "Harusnya tadi aku pilih yang mahal sekalian, ya?" candanya. "Hati-hati, salam untuk Sungjae!"

Sepeninggal Joy dan setelah mejanya kembali bersih dari piring serta gelas kosong, Jongin segera mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memasang mimik serius saat jari jemarinya mulai membuka _microsoft word_ , lalu _google_ dan beberapa aplikasi yang ia pakai untuk keperluan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa .

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti menjadi jam dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa, sudah mendekati _last order_ dan Jongin pun tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya sampai suara itu kembali menyapanya.

"P-permisi Tuan, kami sudah _last order_. Apa ada yang mau Tuan pesan lagi?"

"Ya, boleh. Kali ini cukup air putih dingin saja, terima kasih."

Gadis mungil itu mengangguk dan segera menuju kasir untuk memasukkan pesanan terakhir _cafe_ sebelum tutup setengah jam lagi. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, pesanan Jongin pun tiba.

"Silahkan,"

"Ya, taruh saja disana. Terima kasih," sahut Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, tugas akhirnya yang tak bergerak maju sejak satu minggu belakangan itu kini sudah hampir selesai ia kerjakan. Seulas senyum ia ukir secara tak sadar di bibirnya.

"Hampir selesai,"

" _Hyung_? Kau tak pulang?"

Jimin mengingatkan Jongin terakhir kali karena saat ini _cafe_ sudah sepi walau jam tutup masih sepuluh menit lagi.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Aku terlalu asik, jam berapa se—oh, mati aku. Aku tidak bilang akan terlambat pulang hari ini,"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kau serius sekali sejak tadi, makanya aku tak berani menegurmu. Jika bukan karena kami sudah mau tutup, pasti kau tak akan kuganggu sampai kau selesai, _hyung_!"

"Ei, tak masalah. Kau tidak siap-siap pulang?" tanya Jongin sambil membereskan peralatannya.

"Hari ini aku kebagian jatah untuk mengunci _cafe_ jadi aku pulang terakhir."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya? Sampai ketemu lagi, Jim. Jika aku mengajak Chanyeol _hyung_ kemari, ia pasti akan terkejut!"

"Kupastikan aku tidak ada _shift_ saat kau mengajak Chanyeol _hyung_ kemari!" canda Jimin. "Hati-hati, _hyung_!"

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas punggungnya dan menapaki pedestrian kota Seoul dengan santai. Angin malam hari ini cukup dingin dari biasanya dan dia cukup menyesal karena tadi siang ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan kaos dalaman sebagai atasan.

Jongin yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari _cafe El Picaso_ tentu tidak menyadari bahwa gadis mungil yang bekerja disana sebenarnya sedang berupaya untuk bersiap-siap pulang dengan cepat agar tak ketinggalan jejak Jongin. Tapi sayang, begitu ia keluar, hanya ada Jimin disana.

"Oh, Jimin! Apa kau tahu kemana perginya pemuda yang tadi berkutat dengan laptopnya itu?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Ya, dia sudah pergi sekitar lima menit lalu. Kenapa?"

"Aish! Kenapa kau tak mencegahnya pergi cepat? Ya sudah, deh! _Bye_ Jimin!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, gadis itu berlari keluar _cafe_ dan menoleh ke kanan serta ke kiri untuk mencari sosok sang pemuda yang sudah ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Dan saat mata bulatnya sudah berhasil menemukan siluet sosok tersebut, kaki mungilnya pun dengan cekatan berlomba untuk menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Tuan tunggu!"

Sayup-sayup, Jongin mendengar teriakan seorang gadis yang menyuruh seorang pria untuk berhenti. Masalahnya, Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dan siapa yang sedang diajak bicara, jadi ia pun terus berjalan menuju halte bus yang sudah tinggal lima meter lagi itu.

"Ya! Tuan yang tadi main laptop di _cafe_! Berhenti dulu!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena ia merasa ia terpanggil, tapi karena teriakan yang gadis itu sampaikan. _Yang main laptop di cafe?_ Jongin sih memang sejak tadi ada di _cafe_ dan berkutat dengan laptop, tapi dia tidak ber—

"Tuan! Haaaah~ akhirnya kau berhenti juga~" ujar sang gadis yang sejak tadi berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Jongin.

"Oh, kau? Kupikir tadi ada gadis aneh yang memanggil-manggil orang untuk berhenti."

"Ya! Memangnya aku ini aneh, apa? Ish,"protes sang gadis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin tak acuh sambil melihat ke arah jalan dimana siluet busnya sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Ini, punyamu." Sang gadis mungil terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan warna cokelat yang diberi pita kertas bergambar penguin.

"Punyaku?"

"Iya, itu jaket yang tempo hari kau pinjamkan padaku. Terima kasih, ya, sudah meminjamkanku jaket waktu itu! Sudah ku cuci bersih dan sudah sangat wangi, kok! Aku membawanya tiap hari karena kupikir aku bisa saja tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu, dan sepertinya, dugaanku benar~" jelasnya riang.

Jongin menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah datar dan kembali menatap ke jalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada sang gadis.

"Kau tak mau bilang terima kasih padaku, hei, Tuan?" protes sang gadis tiba-tiba.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sang gadis dengan wajah herannya. "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang patut ku lakukan saat itu. Dan kau juga melakukan hal yang memang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan sebagai peminjam, kan? Jadi, kenapa aku harus berterimakasih padamu?" balas Jongin dingin sembari berdiri dan menunggu pintu busnya terbuka. Tapi, setelah naik, tepat sebelum sang sopir menutup pintu, Jongin berbalik dan menatap gadis yang masih menatapnya penuh tatapan kesal sejak tadi.

"Hei! Terima kasih jaketnya, ya!" teriak Jongin seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sesaat sebelum pintu bus tertutup dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jongin yang baru saja duduk, tak berhenti tersenyum dan bahkan kadang tertawa kecil saat kepalanya kembali mengingat bagaimana gadis mungil itu menampakkan raut wajah kesalnya.

 _"_ _Imut sekali,"_

Di lain pihak, sang gadis yang sebelumnya sangat kesal pada Jongin karena pemuda itu _hampir saja_ ia cap sebagai pemuda yang tak tahu terima kasih itu pun kini juga sama saja gilanya. Sepeninggal Jongin dan busnya, gadis itu masih tersenyum-senyum bahkan sesekali berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tampan sekali kalau tersenyum!"

Dan kemudian, sebuah klakson bus terakhir pun akhirnya meruntuhkan lamunan gadis itu tentang Jongin, sang pemuda dingin yang tampan saat tersenyum.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim."

"Oh, selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi, tidak ke kantor?"

"Hari ini kan hari Minggu, Nyonya. Kantor libur," jawab Chanyeol sopan namun tetap setengah menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya ampun, maaf, Nak. Maklum, umurku sudah tidak muda, jadi aku sering sekali lupa." Sahut Nyonya Kim sambil tertawa karena ingatannya yang mulai buruk. "Mencari si besar Kim atau si muda Kim?" tanya sang nyonya rumah dengan nada bercandanya.

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak. "Saya mencari Tuan Muda, Nyonya."

"Ahh, kalau si muda Kim, jam segini, di hari Minggu pasti masih tidur. Kalau si besar Kim, dia sedang sibuk di taman belakang."

"Saya ke kamar Tuan Muda dulu, Nyonya. Permisi,"

"Silahkan, Nak. Sekalian jika kau berhasil membangunkannya, tolong ajak dia sarapan, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamar Jongin. Setibanya didepan kamar, Chanyeol mengetuk beberapa kali dan tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei bocah? Apa kau belum bangun?"

"Berisik," jawab Jongin seraya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan kanan sembari tetap mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah mandi, toh? Kata nyonya Kim, biasanya kau belum bangun."

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya juga kau ke rumah, _hyung_."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu tertawa beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah kandang dari tas punggungnya.

"Wo-wow, apa itu?" tanya Jongin protektif. Pasalnya, dulu saat ia kecil, Chanyeol pernah membawa katak peliharaannya ke dalam kamarnya yang berakhir dengan teriakan menggelegar Jongin yang phobia.

"Tenang, ini marmut, kok."

"Marmut? Kau memelihara marmut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertama Jongin dan mengangguk berkali-kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua Jongin. "Lucu, ya? Imut!"

Wajah Jongin dipenuhi raut heran. "Buat apa kau memeliharanya?" tanya Jongin sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur setelah menghidupkan _ipod_ nya yang sudah tersambung dengan _speaker_ kecil di kamarnya. Jongin memang sangat suka mendengarkan musik, jadi tak heran jika tiap hari kamar Jongin tak pernah sepi kecuali jika sang penghuni sedang pergi.

Chanyeol, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin malah balik memberi pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu pertanyaan baru. "Hei, Jong. Menurutmu, cinta itu bagaimana?"

Jongin yang masih sibuk berbaring, segera menoleh pada Chanyeol yang meringis tanpa dosa. "Cinta? Astaga. Kau kerasukan apa sih, _hyung_? Mengerikan!"

"Ei, jawab saja!"

Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu bergumam. "Cinta ya?" ulangnya. "Cinta itu... _random_. Kita tak pernah tahu kapan dia datang dan dengan siapa cinta itu datang pada kita,"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk cepat tanpa Jongin lihat. "Kau benar. Aku setuju." Ujar Chanyeol semangat. "Tadi kau tanya kan, untuk apa aku pelihara marmut ini?"

"Hm," gumam Jongin. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan memberiku jawaban konyol, jadi cepat berikan jawaban itu sebelum aku menendangmu keluar kamarku karena pembicaraan kita memuakkan."

"Cinta itu seperti marmut lucu warna merah jambu yang aku beli ini."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan kandang marmutnya pada Jongin lalu menunjuk pada bagian kandang berbentuk roda yang sedang dimainkan si marmut. "Kau lihat kan dia sedang asik berlari di rodanya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Dia merasa berjalan begitu jauh, padahal kita tahu bahwa faktanya dia tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari tempat awalnya."

Jongin hampir menanyakan seluruh kalimat berpotensi gombalan yang Chanyeol utarakan, tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Tidakkah kau merasa marmut itu seperti kita yang sedang jatuh cinta? Kita merasa sedang dalam perjalanan jauh mencari cinta, mencari seseorang yang terasa begitu pas dengan kita. Padahal kita tidak kemana-mana, hanya berlari di tempat yang sama tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti berlari."

Jongin menahan tawanya untuk satu menit, lalu dua menit kemudian pecah. Begitu lepas, begitu bebas. Seolah menertawai Chanyeol adalah hobi barunya.

"Kau kerasukan pujangga mana, sih, _hyung_? Kata-katamu, benar-benar memusingkan!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merubah mimiknya menjadi datar dan menyentil dahi Jongin dengan keras yang menyebabkan sang pemuda mengaduh keras.

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, sih. Makanya sok tidak peduli, coba saja kalau kau sudah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta."

Jongin masih tertawa beberapa kali walaupun Chanyeol sudah kembali bersuara.

"Awas saja kalau kau jatuh cinta dan datang padaku untuk minta saran, kau akan ku tertawai lebih keras dari ini."

Jongin langsung menahan tawanya dengan cepat. "Woh, jangan marah begitu dong, _hyung_. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Habisnya, selama aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah tiba-tiba jadi kasmaran begini, lucu ternyata ya~" ujar Jongin sambil meneruskan tawanya yang tertunda. "Siapa sih yang membuatmu begini?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau masih ingat gadis yang kuceritakan waktu itu, kan?"

"Eung, yang kau tabrak di _food fair_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Dia!"

"Kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Seminggu lalu, saat aku pulang dari minum bersama Sehun dan beberapa staf. Waktu aku sedang jalan menuju apartemen, aku melihat dia berjalan sendirian. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau itu dia, sampai ada beberapa anak ingusan yang menggodanya dan aku datang sebagai pahlawan kemalaman,"

"Klise sekali ceritamu. Lalu, bagaimana? Mabukmu parah tidak? Kau tidak me— _hyung!_ Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Tapi arah pertanyaanmu itu mesum, dan aku tahu itu." jawab Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku tidak mabuk. Dan aku mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya setelah mengambil mobil di apartemenku. Katanya dia sebenarnya mau pulang naik bus, cuma aku melarangnya karena tidak ingin dia diganggu anak ingusan lagi."

Jongin mengangguk seolah paham. "Lalu?"

"Lalu setelahnya aku bertukar nomor dan ID _sns_. Dan—oh aku lapar!" suara perut Chanyeol yang berisik pun mengacaukan cerita serius yang Chanyeol siapkan.

"Ayo sarapan dulu kalau begitu. Lalu kita ke _cafe_ dekat kantor yang waktu itu aku ceritakan! Pasta disana luar biasa!"

"Kau yang bayar, ya?"

"Iya-iya, aku yang bayar!"

Jongin mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di balik lemari dan segera turun menuju meja makan untuk meminum susu buatan Ibunya dan mengambil beberapa potong roti bakar untuk ia makan di jalan bersama Chanyeol.

 _"_ _Umma_ ~ Aku pergi bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ dulu yaaa~"

Jongin pamit setengah berteriak pada Ibunya. Chanyeol yang sudah duluan, pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas sesaat setelah Jongin menutup pintu mobil.

"Hei, _hyung_ , kau tahu _girlgroup_ yang baru itu tidak? Yang dulu pesertanya 101 orang itu, lho~"

"Ah, iya-iya aku tahu. I.O.I, ya? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku kenal salah satu member visualnya. Dia adik kelasku dulu saat SMP dan sempat jadi teman main karena ayahnya adalah rekan kerja _appa_ ,"

"Iya? Siapa?"

"Rahasia dong. Nanti kalau kau tahu, kau minta macam-macam lagi,"

Chanyeol meringis. "Kau tahu saja,"

"Aku mengenalmu sejak aku masih jadi embrio, _hyung_."

"Tua sekali aku ya jika dipikir-pikir,"

"Hah! Kau baru sadar? Harusnya, ya—eh, berhenti _hyung_!"

Jidat Jongin dengan ciamiknya mencium _dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol saat sang pemilik kendaraan mendadak menekan rem.

"Kau mau kita mati, ya?!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa kalau sudah hampir sampai!"

Chanyeol segera keluar mobil setelah memastikan bahwa ia parkir di tempat yang diperbolehkan dan tidak ada korban atas peristiwa pengereman mendadaknya tadi.

"Selamat datang~"

"Wo! Ya! Park Jimin!"

Chanyeol berteriak keras-keras begitu melihat siapa sosok yang berteriak menyambut kedatangannya.

" _H-hyung_?"

Jongin tertawa sejenak. "Waah kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sarkasmenya.

Jimin menatap Jongin kesal. Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh membalas tatapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. "Kan sudah ku bilang?"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala adik sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya itu. "Bocah nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja bekerja! Apa lagi?!" pekik Jimin tertahan karena hari ini ada manager galaknya yang datang untuk memantau kerja para pegawainya. Untungnya, orang tersebut sedang ada di gudang belakang tadi.

"Dia jadi pelayan disini, katanya mau belajar cari uang sendiri~" beber Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Wah, benarkah?" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah jadi bangga. "Kalau begitu, bilang dong dari tadi. Ku kira kau mengacau disini,"

Jimin menatap kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan malasnya. "Mau pesan apa, sudah?"

"Aku pasta yang biasa ya, Jim! Dan _ice cappucino_ ,"

"Yang biasa? Jadi kau sering kemari tanpa mengajakku?"

"Salah sendiri kerjamu itu hanya kunjungan kerja, rapat, kunjungan kerja, rapat. Kau pikir aku ini pacarmu yang bisa maklum dengan kerjamu? Enak saja. Perutku kan juga butuh asupan lezat!"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin kesal. "Samakan saja dengannya, deh!"

Jimin mengangguk paham lalu segera menuju meja kasir dan meninggalkan dua _hyung_ nya untuk membiarkan mereka melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, _hyung_."

"Hm, sampai mana tadi?"

"Sampai Jeju,"

"Oh, Je—heeeeh?! Kok sampai Jeju?!"

Jongin tertawa puas. "Bodoh. Kau ini, _hyung_. Apa jatuh cinta membuatmu jadi bodoh begini? Kalau begitu sih, aku lebih memilih tidak pernah jatuh cinta, deh!" sombong Jongin.

"Kalau kata-katamu berbalik, aku bersumpah akan kulempar kau dengan bantal dan kursi apartemenku lalu aku akan tertawa sepuasnya."

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, sudah."

"Sampai mana tadi? Jangan bilang sampai Jeju lagi!"

"Sampai kalian bertukar _sns_."

"Ahh iya, _sns_. Jadi, setelah kami bertukar _sns_ , aku dan dia sering ngobrol sampai malam. Dan kalau kau tahu yang satu ini, kau pasti akan kaget."

"Apa lagi?"

"Silahkan _hyung_ ,"

"O, terima kasih, Jim."

"Dia itu masih sekolah!" bisik Chanyeol penuh semangat.

Jongin yang baru saja meminum _ice cappucino_ nya pun dengan sukses tersedak.

" _PEDOPHIL!_ "

"Brengsek!" pekik Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Jongin tidak main-main. "Kau dan teriakan sialanmu. Untung masih sepi!"

"Habisnya! Masih banyak wanita cantik yang seumuranmu, tapi kau malah main-main dengan gadis sekolahan. Aku saja, masih pikir-pikir kalau disuruh pacaran dengan gadis sekolahan!"

"Coba sebutkan siapa wanita cantik seumuranku yang bisa aku jadikan calon istri?"

"Eung, Kahi _noona_? Eh dia sudah mau menikah, ya. Ah! Hyesun _noona_! Eh tapi dia sudah _confirm_ dengan Jaehyun _hyung_ ding,"

"Pilihanmu _taken_ semua, kan?"

"Tapi kan tetap saja! Masak om-om sepertimu menikah dengan gadis sekolahan, sih?"

Satu jitakan lagi mampir ke kepala Jongin. "Aku bahkan baru punya keponakan satu!"

"Tuh, apalagi kau sudah punya keponakan! Gadis itu pasti lebih cocok dipanggil kakak oleh keponakanmu ketimbang _aunty_ ~"

"Kau benar-benar cerewet, Jongin."

"Kau benar-benar gila, Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Tapi aku gila karena jatuh cinta!"

"Aku—tidak jatuh cinta."

Perdebatan kedua pria itu lagi-lagi terinterupsi oleh datangnya pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih ya, eum, Kyung...soo? Kyungsoo ya, namamu?"

Jongin yang sebelumnya asik mengecek ponselnya, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan gadis mungil itu lagi, sedang menyajikan pesanan miliknya.

 _"_ _Jadi namanya Kyungsoo?"_

"Silahkan dinikmati,"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin yang masih menatap Kyungsoo sejak tadi. "Heleh, kau bilang kau tidak jatuh cinta? Lalu kenapa kau menatapnya terus sejak tadi?"

Jongin yang salah tingkah pun hanya berhasil terbatuk-batuk sebagai pengalihan fokusnya. "Tidak, kok."

"Eiii, itu bukannya gadis _troublemaker_ itu ya?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat sambil mulai menyantap pasta kesayangannya.

"Ohh, jadi kau sering kemari dan baru kali ini mengajakku supaya aku tidak memperhatikanmu saat kau menatap Kyungsoo diam-diam seperti tadi ya?"

Jongin membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Chanyeol tertawa puas dan melempar Jongin dengan kain penutup sendok garpunya. "Tingkahmu Jong, Jong. Menggelikan!"

"S-setidaknya kan aku tidak suka dengan gadis sekolahan!"

"Eiii, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya cepat seolah merutuki kesalahannya yang membongkar isi pikirannya dengan tidak sadar. "Siapa bilang?! Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku hanya bilang setidaknya, aku tidak suka dengan gadis sekolahan." Jawab Jongin cepat seraya membela diri.

Tatapan dari Chanyeol pada Jongin sebenarnya sangat penuh arti. Pria itu sudah lama yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang dimiliki gadis tadi yang membuat Jongin tidak pernah marah padanya bahkan hanya untuk berkata kasar saja tidak. Padahal, dulu? Jongin hampir tidak pernah absen berkata kasar baik pada wanita maupun pria ketika mereka bermasalah dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar sok dingin,"

"Cerewet,"

"Sok cuek,"

"Om-om,"

"Sok —eh, sialan kau, ya."

Tawa Jongin dan Chanyeol pecah bersamaan. Keduanya tetap asik menyantap pasta lezat buatan koki _El Picaso_ tanpa pernah lagi menyinggung tentang Kyungsoo maupun gadis yang dicintai Chanyeol. Yang Jongin tahu, pada akhir hari itu, Chanyeol mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada gadis pujaannya itu secepatnya dan bahkan akan langsung menikahinya begitu gadisnya selesai kuliah. Ya, walau semua masih dalam taraf angan-angan bagi Chanyeol, tapi Jongin tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan mengusahakan apapun agar keinginannya bisa terwujud, meskipun ia harus menderita hingga jadi hampir mati karenanya. Sifat pekerja keras tak kenal lelah itulah yang Jongin tiru hingga ia dewasa sekarang ini. Sayangnya, ia tidak meniru keberanian Chanyeol untuk menyatakan cinta, jadi, ya, masa depan kehidupan cintanya pun masih abu-abu dengan Kyungsoo, gadis _troublemaker_ yang kini membuat Jongin perlahan jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, lagi!

Part kedua lebih panjang, ya? Iya, soalnya nggak enak kalo dipotong ditengah.

Bagaimana kesan membaca part kali ini? Gemes, kah? Kesel, kah? Muntah, kah? _Well_ , maafkeun Kaje kalo ceritanya diluar prakiraan. Maklum, imajinasi orang gila kadang juga gila.

Saya tunggu saran dan kritiknya. Jika ada yang ingin _request_ cerita, dipersilahkan untuk PM.

Terima kasih, salam!


	3. Talk Love - 2

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART: TALK LOVE - 2 (Kwill)**_

 _How did I fall for you this much?_

 _I don't even know.._

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Jongin akhirnya tahu siapa nama gadis _troublemaker_ nya. Tiga hari berlalu dan tak satupun dari ketiga hari itu dimana Jongin menjejakkan kakinya di _El Picaso_. Hari pertama sosok itu tidak nampak, Kyungsoo hanya merasa heran dan tetap masa bodoh. Hari kedua sosok jangkung itu tidak muncul, keheranan Kyungsoo bertambah sembari terselip sedikit rindu yang malu-malu. Hingga akhirnya tibalah hari ketiga dimana Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melihat sang pelanggan _spesial_ , rindu malu-malu itu mulai merangkak dan berkembang. Hasilnya, sejak pergantian _shift_ nya hingga _cafe_ tutup, Kyungsoo tak banyak tersenyum seperti biasa dan itu sukses membuat rekan kerjanya bingung.

"Kau aneh belakangan,"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari toilet untuk ganti baju. "Aneh?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, kau tahu, aku biasa melihatmu penuh tawa dan ceria. Tapi belakangan kau seperti baru saja bertemu dementor."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jimin. Sembari membantu Jimin mematikan lampu _cafe_ , Kyungsoo menjawab lagi. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kok. Kau ternyata perhatian padaku, ya, Jim~"

"Jangan _geer_. Aku memperhatikanmu karena kita ini rekan kerja, tahu. Aku tahu aku ini tampan, Kyung. Tapi maaf, ya, hatiku sudah _taken_." Balas Jimin sambil menoyor kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

" _Aigoo_ , Jimin- _ah_ , siapa yang bilang bahwa kau itu—ahh sudahlah, meladenimu sama saja meperlambat jam pulangku. Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu ya, _chim-chim_! Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah!"

Kyungsoo terlihat mendorong pintu _cafe_ dengan agak malas. Selain karena udara malam di Seoul belakangan jadi sangat dingin, Kyungsoo juga merasa malas pulang walau tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah. Saat sedang berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba suara dari seseorang yang Kyungsoo kenali pun terdengar, dan tentu saja tanpa perlu lama-lama ia langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_!"

"Oh, Tuan? _Cafe_ sudah tutup, baru saja. Maaf, ya?" jawabnya setelah memastikan sang pemilik suara adalah seseorang yang ia tunggu kedatangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga menyamarkan kegugupannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin menoleh ke _cafe_ dimana sosok Jimin baru saja keluar dari sana dan berjalan menjauh darinya dan juga Kyungsoo. nampaknya pemuda itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Jongin.

"Siapa yang mau ke _cafe_ tengah malam begini?"

"Lalu, apa yang Tuan lakukan?"

Baru mau menjawab, langit secara tiba-tiba menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air simpanannya dan membuat kedua insan tersebut mau tak mau harus menepi bersama di toko dekat _cafe_.

"Aku menjemputmu,"

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat pada Jongin setelah sebelumnya ia repot menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan bajunya yang jadi sedikit basah karena guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba. "A-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kecuali kau mau basah-basahan sampai ke rumahmu sih tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia sedang dalam mode mencerna perkataan Jongin dengan baik-baik. Laki-laki itu, tiga hari tidak muncul, lalu saat muncul ia hanya bilang ingin menjemput Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan ini?

"A-aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda saja!"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau sampai pagi tidak reda dan terpaksa kau harus menerobos hujan untuk mengejar bus padahal jadwal bus sudah tidak ada, bisa-bisa kau besok dimarahi oleh managermu karena tidak berangkat karena kehujanan dan terlambat pulang. Ya, tapi terserah kau, sih." Sahut Jongin mengompori. "Kalau tidak mau kuantar, ya aku—"

"I-iya aku mau!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tunggu disini,"

Kemudian Jongin berlari kembali menuju mobil kesayangannya dan segera menyalakannya kemudian memundurkannya ke posisi dimana Kyungsoo berada agar gadis itu bisa langsung berlari dan masuk tanpa perlu basah kuyub.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Jongin pada Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam.

Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode malu-malu pun segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin sesuai perintah. Lalu, tanpa kata pembuka lagi, Jongin melajukan mobilnya. Kira-kira lima menit setelahnya, suasana hening pun pecah berkat suara Kyungsoo.

"Eum, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu,"

Jongin masih menyetir dengan tenang dan tidak menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Hm?"

"Karena kau sudah membantuku keluar dari _part-time_ ku yang tidak menyenangkan itu."

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyungsoo sempat hampir terantuk _dashboard_. Dengan wajah terkejutnya, baik Jongin yang kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo maupun Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan reaksi Jongin, kini saling pandang.

"Maksudmu? Jadi kau memanfaatkanku untuk keluar dari _part-time_ itu?" ulang Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya. "Wah, kau benar-benar sesuatu, ya!"

"A-itu... bukan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu, kok! Itu semua kebetulan, tapi karena aku benar-benar terbantu, jadi aku berterimakasih!"

"Tetap saja kau memanfaatkanku itu!"

"Tidak!"

"Aish!" teriak Jongin lalu menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Kau harus membayar ganti rugi!"

"A-apa? Kau kan tidak rugi apapun!"

Jongin menoyor dahi Kyungsoo pelan. "Tidak rugi katamu? Ya! Kau mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang, kau bilang aku tidak rugi?"

"Y-yaa i-itu kan..."

"Kau membuat kakiku setengah bengkak dan aku jadi pincang seharian karena buku yang kau jatuhkan! Kau bilang aku tidak rugi?"

"T-tapi..."

"Dan kau mengotori kemeja kesayanganku dan membuatnya jadi bau jus jeruk! Dan kau bilang aku tidak rugi?"

"M-maaf dehh..." jawab Kyungsoo final seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin sudah benar-benar kesal sebenarnya. Sial, pikirnya. Jadi selama ini dia dimanfaatkan untuk bisa keluar dari pekerjaan paruh waktu? Kakinya, bajunya, dan _imej_ nya terkorbankan hanya untuk ini?

"I-iya dehh a-akan kuganti... t-tapi... kau tahu kan... aku tak punya banyak uang untuk mentraktirmu makan. Sepertinya seleramu tinggi soal makan, lalu aku juga tak mungkin membelikanmu baju mahal... gajiku kan... rendah... lagipula, aku ini masih anak sekolah tahu!"

Kali ini Jongin lebih kaget lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau apa? Anak sekolahan?"

"Iya. Kau pikir aku sudah tua, apa? Aku ini masih SMA, tahu."

"SMA?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Aku sekelas dengan Jimin, kok."

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras. Baru beberapa hari lalu dia mengejek Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta pada anak sekolahan, dan sekarang... begini?

"Ya Tuhan..."

"M-maaf ya..."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Traktir aku dimanapun kau sanggup membayariku," finalnya. "Sebenarnya sih, aku sedang butuh hiburan. Belakangan tugasku terlalu banyak jadi aku tak sempat bersenang-senang,"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau ke Lotte World? Ya, tabunganku sih masih cukup kalau kita kesana bulan ini. Kebetulan ada promo diskon untuk tiket masuknya,"

"Lotte World? Kau mengajakku ke tempat anak-anak begitu?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang kesal. "Sudahlah, terima saja. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa cocok dengan keuanganku sekarang ini. Kau ini bukan perampok, kan? Jadi jangan membuatku bangkrut hanya karena harus membayar ganti rugi padamu, dong!"

"Ya! Itu kan salahmu sendiri karena memanfaatkanku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memanfaatmu! Ish, kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih!"

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku terlihat menyusahkan untukmu, Kyungsoo."

Sambil memberengut, Kyungsoo memutuskan keputusan sepihaknya. "Oke, jadi ke Lotte World saja ya? Tapi kapan ya? Eum, besok aku masih sekolah, lusa juga..."

"Minggu saja. Aku masih banyak kerjaan minggu ini dan baru luang hari minggu."

"Ahh, kebetulan aku libur kerja besok minggu! Baiklah, Lotte World hari minggu jam 10, bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menatap jalanan di depannya. " _Call._ Kau jangan terlambat sampai disana, kalau kau terlambat berarti kau harus membayar ganti rugi waktuku yang kau buang percuma untuk menunggumu,"

"Ya! Kau ini perhitungan sekali, sih! Lagi pula, kalau aku harus kesana dengan bus, biaya yang kukeluarkan akan lebih banyak. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau menjemputku saja, Tuan?"

Jongin menoleh cepat pada Kyungsoo. "Menjemputmu? Memangnya aku ini supirmu, apa?"

"Yaaaa, anggap saja aku akan membayar uang bensinnya lain kali." Bujuk Kyungsoo. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu namamu sampai hari ini."

"Kau belum tahu namaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kan setiap kita bertemu, kita tidak punya kesempatan berkenalan. Lagipula, minggu besok aku harus membayar ganti rugi padamu. Bagaimana aku bisa membayar ganti rugi pada orang yang aku tak tahu namanya?"

"Tapi aku tahu namamu, Kyungsoo kan?"

"Itu kan karena aku pakai _name-tag_ waktu kerja. Tak bisa dihitung sebagai perkenalan, dong!" protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Panggil saja Jongin,"

"Baiklah, Tuan Jongin."

"Oh, rumahmu arah mana? Aku tak tahu arah rumahmu jadi daripada aku sok tahu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Maaf, sejak tadi aku kan serius memikirkan cara untuk membayar ganti rugimu. Lurus saja dulu, nanti aku akan beritahu kalau harus belok,"

Jongin mengangguk patuh dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku?"

"Bos _part-time_ ku ternyata menyebalkan semua. Galak dan merepotkan. Jika bukan karena aku butuh tambahan uang untuk hidup, aku tak akan bertahan." Jawab Kyungsoo polos. "Maaf ya, Tuan Jongin, karena harus melibatkanmu juga." Finalnya.

"Memangnya kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"Eh? Iya. Ah, ini ke kanan."

"Lalu keluargamu?"

" _Eomma_ sudah meninggal saat aku kecil. _Appa_ dan _oppa_ ku tinggal di Daegu, kehidupan kami tidak mewah-mewah sekali tapi yaa cukup lah. Aku diterima di Seungri High School juga karena beasiswa, jika bukan karena itu aku tak akan meninggalkan mereka." cerita Kyungsoo. "Ke kiri,"

Jongin mengarahkan laju mobilnya sesuai arahan Kyungsoo. "Berarti kau cukup cerdas, dong?"

"Jelas, dong! Peringkatku sejak kelas satu masih belum tergeser. Peringkat dua!"

"Bah, kukira kau peringkat satu. Sombongmu sudah setinggi itu padahal,"

"Eih, peringkat satu itu punya sahabatku. Kami berdua sejak kelas satu tak pernah turun peringkat. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Biasa saja." Balas Jongin cuek. "Ini kemana?"

"Ke kanan, lalu perempatan di depan ke kanan lagi."

"Mana rumahmu?"

"Berhenti. Itu tempat tinggalku. Kecil, sih, tapi lumayan. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan Jongin!"

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo turun dan beberapa detik kemudian ia ikut turun mobil. Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Jongin juga ikut turun pun menengok ke belakang.

"Kenapa ikut turun?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Sudah sana cepat masuk, gerimis." Titah Jongin lagi sambil terus menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang sibuk berlari setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Menarik, sampai bertemu hari Minggu, bocah." Gumam Jongin seraya kembali ke dalam mobil dan berniat untuk segera kembali ke rumah setelah menyimpan lokasi rumah Kyungsoo lewat GPS di ponselnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri saat menemukan sebuah benda hitam tertinggal di kursi yang diduduki Kyungsoo tadi. "Ponselnya tertinggal, ya? Biarlah. Ku kembalikan besok saja," putus Jongin sembari tersenyum kecil dan segera menghidupkan mobilnya untuk pulang.

.

 _Why are you always around me?_

 _Whatever you do, I notice.._

Jongin memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan Seungri High School, ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri tepat di belakang mobilnya, menunggu gadis pemilik ponsel hitam yang ada di kantong celananya itu datang.

" _Hyung_!"

"Oh, Jim."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_? Mengunjungi almamater, ya? Kau pasti rindu sekolah ini, kan? Aku tahu, kau pasti belum bisa _move on_ dari kisah SMAmu, yhaa~"

Sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat di dahi Jimin.

" _Hyung_! _Appoyo!_ "

"Balasan karena kau cerewet. Pergilah! Keberadaanmu disini itu menggangguku, kau tahu?"

Jimin memandang sinis Jongin. "Dasar pelit. Jangan sampai pacarmu tahu kalau kau pelit, _hyung_. Nanti dia kabur!" teriak Jimin sembari berlari menjauh.

"Anak itu, kalau bukan sepupu Chanyeol _hyung_ sudah kuberi pelajaran dia."

"Ohh, Tuan Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh cepat pada pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapanya. "Hai,"

"Tuan sedang apa disini? Menunggu Jimin?"

"Anak itu untuk apa ditunggu." Sergah Jongin. "Aku menunggumu,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lucu. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak merasa kehilangan ini, ya?" tanya Jongin sembari mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam dari kantong celananya.

"OH! Kenapa bisa ada padamu?!"

"Kau meninggalkannya di kursi mobilku kemarin. Kau pikir bagaimana lagi barang itu ada padaku, huh?"

"Apa tuan melihat-lihat isinya?!"

"Apa yang mau kulihat dari ponsel anak sekolahan? Kau pasti tak punya film biru, jadi aku tak tertarik mengintip isi ponselmu."

"Ish, _byuntae_!"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tidak berterimakasih?"

"Tuan kan melakukan apa yang harus tuan lakukan. Kenapa aku harus berterimakasih?"

Skakmat, Jongin. Bagaimana rasanya kalimat pedasmu itu kembali padamu lewat gadis mungil menggemaskan macam Kyungsoo, huh?

"Kau—"

"Nak Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh pada suara berat yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu mantan wali kelasnya dulu, Kim _ssaem_.

"Ah, _ssaem_." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Lama tidak berjumpa,"

"Wah, sekarang kau berubah jadi tampan sekali, ya? Oh, Kyungsoo? Apa dia ini kekasihmu? Ei, Jongin, kau harus biarkan Kyungsoo lulus sekolah dulu baru kau boleh menjadikannya pacarmu." Goda Kim _ssaem_. "Sudah, ya, _ssaem_ masuk dulu. Kyungsoo, jangan lama-lama, jangan sampai terlambat masuk kelas." Tambahnya seraya menepuk pundak kedua muridnya bersamaan.

Jongin hanya menampakkan wajah _blank face_ nya setelah kepergian sang mantan wali kelas.

"Tuan?! Haloooo~"

"Oh—apa?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau melamun?" tanyanya. "Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan ponselku! Jangan lupa, kau harus menjemputku besok Minggu! _Ppai_!"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Jongin yang masih dalam mode _blank_ pun akhirnya sadar bahwa baru saja dia dianggap supir lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Untung kau manis," gumam Jongin sambil berdecih pelan dan berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju kampusnya untuk keperluan akademik.

Setelah meninggalkan Jongin dengan setengah berlari, Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di kelas langsung mengecek ponselnya. Ia memang jarang sekali menggunakan ponsel, jadi tidak heran jika ia tidak sadar apabila semalam ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil Jongin.

"Semoga dia tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh!" harap Kyungsoo seraya membuka beberapa aplikasi di ponselnya. Tidak lama, ada sebuah pesan masuk di SNSnya. Dan dari notifikasi kecil di bagian atas layar ponselnya, tertera nama 'Jongin _oppa_ '. Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit sejenak, sejak kapan ia punya kontak lelaki itu di ponselnya? Jangan-jangan...

 ** _From: Jongin oppa_**

 ** _"Kaget, ya? Mulai sekarang, berhentilah memanggilku Tuan. Aku bukan majikanmu. Panggil oppa, kau lebih muda dariku, kan?"_**

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. Bisa-bisanya lelaki ini seenaknya menyimpan nomornya di ponsel orang?

 _To: Jongin oppa_

 _"Kau bilang kau tidak mengutak-atik ponselku? Pembohong~"_

 ** _From: Jongin oppa_**

 ** _"Aku memang tidak mengutak-atiknya. Aku hanya menyimpan nomorku disana karena kau pasti membutuhkannya,"_**

 ** _"Kau kenapa masih membalas pesanku? Bukannya sudah mulai jam pertama? Belajarlah yang rajin agar bisa mengalahkan sahabatmu itu,"_**

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan lalu bergumam, "Tetap saja kau mengutak-atik ponselku, Bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Kyungsoo reflek menarik tangannya dari atas meja dan memasukkan ponselnya ke laci mejanya saat sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Ei, apa-apan itu tadi? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, ya?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba muncul! Ada apa, Baek?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyamarkan keterkejutannya dengan langsung menanyakan tujuan sahabatnya menghampirinya pagi ini. Biasanya, mereka hanya akan saling menyapa dengan tepukan di pundak atau tinju pelan di lengan kemudian diskusi pelajaran selama pelajaran berlangsung dan baru mulai cerewet saat istirahat tiba. Jadi, kedatangan sahabatnya pagi ini itu sepertinya punya tujuan lain.

"Ei, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu! Apa sih, apa? Kau berkencan dengan seseorang, ya?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya lalu menutup mulut sahabatnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Suaramu, Baekhyun!"

"Maaf," jawab Baekhyun sambil meringis. " _Anyway_ , aku punya berita penting!"

"Apa? Kau sudah jadian dengan om-om itu?"

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun tidak terima. "Dia itu bukan om-om, tahu. Dia itu pria dewasa~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah,"

"Dia belum menembakku, sihh. Tapi hari ini dia mengajakku menemaninya makan siang! Bagaimana doooong? Menurutmu aku terima atau tidak? Ini kan kesempatan bagus, Kyung!"

"Hei! Kau gila, ya? Kau mau membolos kelasnya Tuan Ahn?"

"Sekali saja, Kyungsoo. Nanti aku ijin sakit saja, deh! Kau mau membantuku, kaaaan? _Pleaaaase~_ " pinta Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mau melihat sahabatmu ini _jomblo_ seumur hidup kaaaan? Dia ini pria yang komplit, Kyungsoo! Aku tak mau melewatkannya demi lelaki-lelaki ingusan apalagi semacam Daehyun itu!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali dengan tampang sarkasmenya. "Jadi Daehyun lelaki ingusan? Berarti kau menghabiskan satu tahun untuk gagal _move-on_ dari lelaki ingusan dooong?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Ihh, aku sudah _move on_ tahu! Berkat pria ini!"

"Sumpah, ya, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan calon pacarmu ini. Kenapa dia bisa membuatmu menjadi gila begini, sih?"

"Ihh aku juga ingin sekali mengajaknya bertemu denganmu! Bagaimana kalau sabtu malam? Aku akan mengajaknya makan malam bareng di rumahmu, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau tahu kan rumahku kecil, Baek!"

"Tidak masalah! Aku tidak ingin dia ke rumahku, nanti kalau _eomma_ tahu aku dekat dengan pria dewasa, dia bisa bawel tujuh hari tujuh malam! Aku belum siap!"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesalnya. "Untung kau sahabatku, Byun!"

"Kau memang terbaik!"

"Jadi, sabtu?"

"Ya! Nanti akan kuberitahu dia. Kau tidak ada _shift_ kerja kan?"

"Tidak, sih. Besok sabtu dan minggu aku libur. Hei, tapi berarti aku akan jadi obat nyamuk, doooong?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana lagi? Kalau begitu, nanti akan kuminta dia ajak temannya saja bagaimana? Siapa tahu kau bisa dekat juga dengan salah satu temannya!"

"Ish, kau menyuruhku pacaran dengan om-om juga?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menunjukkan wajah menolaknya. "Seleraku tak setua itu, Baekhyun."

"Seleraku juga tak setua itu, Kyungsoo! Tapi... dia ini beda! Serius, deh! Kau juga pasti akan mengakuinya kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya! Tapi jangan jatuh cinta padanya, ya! Nanti aku dapat apa~"

Kedua gadis itu pun tertawa bersama, menertawai pembicaraan pagi mereka yang tak jelas. Tak lama setelah itu, wali kelas mereka, Kim _ssaem_ pun masuk untuk memulai pelajaran pertama. Baru saja akan membuka bukunya, Kyungsoo merasakan getaran dari ponselnya.

 ** _From: Jongin oppa_**

 ** _"Selamat belajar, mata bulat! Jangan mau kalah dari sahabatmu! Kau harus jadi nomor satu saat lulus nanti!"_**

Seutas senyum pun terukir di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Pesan dari Jongin sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam hatinya ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melingkupi dadanya dalam sekejap waktu. Perasaan yang seolah memberitahunya bahwa lelaki ini punya takdir lain untuknya dan bukan sekedar seorang pelanggan _cafe_ di tempatnya bekerja.

.

 _Whatever you do, I'm curious about you_

Pada waktu yang berbeda di tempat yang berbeda, Jongin juga sedang tersenyum bodoh di depan ponselnya. Tumpukan buku-buku tebal di samping kanan kirinya dan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala di depannya seolah jadi saksi bagaimana tingkah bodoh Jongin saat seorang gadis sekolahan menjelma menjadi teman _chatting_ nya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan, Jong?" tegur Minseok, teman sekelasnya yang sebenarnya sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama dengannya saat ini di perpustakaan kampus.

Jongin yang kaget reflek menoleh dan memasang tampang bodohnya, _lagi_.

"A—ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Habisnya sejak kita mulai mengerjakan tugas sampai sekarang, kau tidak berhenti memasang tampang bodoh. Kupikir kau sedang sakit,"

" _Noona_ , memangnya aku tidak boleh bertampang bodoh, yaa?" protes Jongin seraya mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. "Apa tugasnya sudah di _upload_ ke web?"

"Sudah, Jongin. Kan tadi kau sendiri yang memeriksa dan memastikan bahwa aku sudah selesai meng- _upload_ nya. Tuh, kan, kau yang begini ini membuatku takut, tahu. Kau baik, kan?"

Jongin tertawa kosong. Menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri hari ini yang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. "Maaf, _noona_. Sepertinya aku kelaparan jadi tidak fokus."

"Ish, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan? Di restoran tempat pacarku bekerja saja. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus jemput sepupuku dulu di bandara, bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju sambil meletakkan buku terakhir yang ia bawa tadi ke tempatnya. " _Noona_ bawa mobil?"

"Harusnya sih hari ini sudah selesai diperbaiki di bengkel."

"Naik mobilku saja, biasanya bengkel akan molor sehari-dua hari." Tawar Jongin seraya memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. " _Kajja_ , aku sudah lapar."

Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan Minseok, bertukar cerita tentang mengapa mobilnya masuk bengkel dan juga tentang restoran tempat kekasih Minseok yang seorang _Sous Chef_ bekerja. Minseok lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin, tapi karena ia sempat mengambil cuti kuliah, jadilah ia satu kelas dengan pemuda tampan itu tahun ini. Untungnya, ia tetap bisa berusaha selesai kuliah tahun ini, kalau tidak tentu rencana pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih akan mundur lagi.

"Kau benar, pihak bengkel baru saja memberitahuku bahwa mobilku baru selesai besok."

"Kan sudah kubilang. Ya sudah, ayo, kita jemput sepupumu yang dari China itu."

"Baiklah! Aku juga sudah telfon kekasihku, dia janji akan menyediakan tempat untuk kita bertiga disana."

Jongin mengangguk senang dan segera masuk ke mobilnya untuk kemudian meluncur menuju Incheon demi menjemput sepupu Minseok yang baru datang dari China.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _noon_ , apa yang dilakukan sepupumu disini?"

"Ahh, katanya dia mau memberi kejutan untuk tunangannya yang seorang _General Manager_ di salah satu perusahaan besar di sini. Aku juga tak tahu banyak, soalnya hubungan sepupuku dan tunangannya itu baru sekitar dua sampai tiga tahun lalu dan aku tak banyak dapat cerita,"

"Kenapa aku merasa familiar ya dengan ceritamu?"

"Begitu? Mungkin karena cerita ini adalah cerita umum percintaan LDR?"

Jongin dan Minseok melepas tawa mereka bersamaan dengan sudah sampainya mereka di tempat parkir Incheon.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kau telfon aku saja. Biar aku yang datang menjemput kalian,"

Minseok mengangguk setuju dan segera keluar dari mobil Jongin dan kemudian berlari menuju pintu kedatangan internasional. Jongin, di lain pihak, saat ini kembali membuka ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar menandakan ada beberapa pesan yang masuk.

 ** _From: Mata Bulat_**

 ** _"Oppaaaa~ Sibuk, ya? Aku bosan! Kelas sedang kosong tak ada pelajaran karena ada rapat guru. Sahabatku juga bolos kelas karena sedang kencan dengan calon pacarnya!"_**

 ** _"Oppa, kau benar-benar sibuk, ya? Ih, kok aku masih geli ya memanggilmu oppa? Boleh tidak aku tetap memanggilmu Tuan saja? :))"_**

 ** _"Yaaa, jangan mengabaikanku~~"_**

Jongin tertawa membaca pesan-pesan yang datang dari kontak bernama **Mata Bulat** itu, lalu sembari mengetuk layar ponselnya untuk membalas, Jongin pun menggumam, "Bukan kau saja yang geli dengan panggilan _oppa_ , Kyung. Aku sebenarnya juga geli sendiri membayangkan kau memanggilku begitu,"

 _To: Mata Bulat_

 _"Aigoo, apa kau begitu kesepian tanpa aku? Aku tadi sedang menyetir, apa aku harus membalas pesanmu saat aku menyetir? Nanti kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, kau akan merindukanku,"_

 ** _From: Mata Bulat_**

 ** _"Akhirnya kau membalas juga!"_**

 ** _"Ya! Jangan geer, oppa! Dan jangan membalas pesanku saat kau sedang menyetir! Itu berbahaya!"_**

 ** _"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sedang menyetir, kan?"_**

 _To: Mata Bulat_

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menabrak tiang listrik saat sedang membalas pesanmu sembari menyetir?"_

 ** _From: Mata Bulat_**

 ** _"Tabrak saja, toh nanti paling urusanmu juga dengan polisi setempat, kan? Aku sih tidak mau ikut-ikut~"_**

 _To: Mata Bulat_

 _"Enak saja. Itu kan salahmu juga karena chat denganku saat aku sedang menyetir. Oh ya, apa sudah jam istirahat makan siang?"_

 ** _From: Mata Bulat_**

 ** _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan chat denganmu saat kau menyetir!"_**

 ** _"Sudah, kenapa? Kau mau ke sekolahku lagi?"_**

 _To: Mata Bulat_

 _"Aigoo, apa kau begitu merindukanku sampai-sampai kau bilang begitu?"_

 _"Untuk apa aku sering-sering ke sekolahmu? Sebagai alumni, aku sudah tak punya keperluan apapun disana."_

 _"Kalau sudah waktunya istirahat, segeralah ke kantin! Jangan sampai antrian makan jadi terlalu panjang dan kau tidak dapat jatah!"_

 _"Aku juga sedang akan makan bersama teman-temanku. Dan sepertinya aku akan menyetir lagi, jadi, selamat makan siang, mata bulat!"_

Jongin kembali mengunci layar ponselnya segera setelah pesan terakhir bernada sebuah perhatian itu ia kirim pada gadis sekolahan yang ternyata benar-benar menarik perhatiannya itu. Jongin pikir, ketertarikannya pada gadis ini hanya sebatas ketertarikan semu. Karena pertemuan mereka yang tidak pernah baik, lalu Jongin mulai merasa kasihan dan kemudian tertarik. Tapi lama-kelamaan, apalagi setelah semalam ia baru bisa tidur saat fajar menyingsing hanya karena ia terus memikirkan wajah gadis itu saat tersenyum, Jongin mulai berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia sedang benar-benar menyukai gadis sekolahan ini. Ya, pikirnya, setidaknya ia tidak setua Chanyeol, kan? Jadi tak masalah apabila ia benar-benar mengencani anak sekolahan. Masalah bagaimana publik menanggapi hubungannya nanti—tunggu, apa baru saja Jongin berandai-andai tentang hubungannya dan Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan, kau serius jatuh cinta pada gadis mata bulat ini ya, Jongin?

"Aku pasti sudah gila, astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan!" monolog Jongin sebelum ponselnya berbunyi pertanda Minseok memanggilnya.

"Sudah? Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu, ya, _noona_!"

Jongin pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju menuju tempat Minseok dan sepupunya menunggu.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Jongin?" tanya Minseok seraya membantu sang _class-mate_ memasukkan barang bawaan sepupunya ke bagasi mobil.

"Tidak terlalu, kok. Apa ini sudah semua?"

"Ya, sudah semua. Anak ini, datang berkunjung seperti mau pindahan saja!" gerutu Minseok. "Ah, ya, Jongin. Kenalkan, ini sepupuku, Luhan."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Luhan, sepupu Minseok. Maaf, ya, merepotkanmu dengan semua barang-barangku."

"Tidak masalah, Luhan- _ssi_. Aku Jongin, teman sekelas Minseok _noona_. Jadi, apa kita sudah selesai disini? Perutku sudah benar-benar lapar!"

Minseok tertawa. "Tentu! Ayo kita segera ke tempat Chen-chen! Aku akan menelponnya dulu,"

Luhan, gadis keturunan China yang kini sedang berkunjung ke negara tempat asal tunangannya itu pun sejak tadi masih dirundung perasaan penasaran yang tak kunjung selesai. Mendengar nama Jongin, sepertinya ada sesuatu di ingatannya yang harus ia ingat, tapi apa itu, Luhan belum bisa menemukannya.

"Ku dengar, tunanganmu adalah seorang _GM_ , benar?" tanya Jongin basa-basi dengan salah satu penumpang mobilnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Minseok _noona_ memberitahuku. Saat ia bercerita, aku merasa ceritamu cukup familiar denganku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Luhan tertawa. Ternyata perasaan _deja vu_ nya bukan hanya sepihak!

"Aku juga merasa familiar dengan namamu. Makanya, sejak tadi aku sedang mencari-cari ingatanku yang kira-kira berhubungan denganmu."

"Ahh, mungkin kau mengenal tunangan Luhan, Jongin? Ayahmu kan CEO, mungkin kau pernah sekali atau dua kali berpapasan dengan tunangan Luhan jadi kau merasa familiar?" tebak Minseok.

Jongin berpikir sembari menyetir. Siapa tunangan gadis cantik ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu dekat dengan kehidupannya?

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Jongin siapa nama tunanganmu, Lu? Bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah?"

"Oh astaga! Benar juga!" pekik Luhan. "Nama tunanganku itu Oh Sehun, dia bekerja di Kim _Enterprise_ sebagai _GM_. Apa kau mengenalnya Jongin?"

Jongin melongok ke arah kaca spion dalam mobilnya dan menatap Luhan dari sana. "Oh Sehun? Pria albino keras kepala itu tunanganmu? Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja aku merasa familiar dengan ceritamu."

Minseok merasakan hal yang bodoh setelah mendengar pekikan kedua belah pihak. "Aku merasakan ada konklusi bodoh setelah ini," ujarnya.

"Tunggu... jangan bilang kau adalah Jongin yang itu?"

"Yang itu?" ulang Jongin. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu tentangku, Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Jadi benar, ya? Kau putra CEO Kim? Ya ampun! Harusnya aku mengenalimu sejak awal! Maaf, ya, Sehun sering bercerita tentang lingkungan kerjanya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mampu mengingat wajah rekan-rekan kerjanya." Histeris Luhan. "Ya Tuhan, aku dijemput oleh putra CEO Kim! Ini menakjubkan!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya ia bertemu juga dengan tunangan _hyung_ nya yang terlampau menyebalkan setelah Chanyeol itu. Dia pikir selera Sehun tidaklah tinggi, tapi setelah melihat Luhan, prakiraan Jongin jadi runtuh.

"Jadi kekasihmu benar-benar bawahannya Jongin?" tanya Minseok menyimpulkan. "Tuh, kan, apa kubilang. Kesimpulannya pasti begini," tambahnya seraya ikut tertawa.

"Jangan berlebihan, _noona_. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, kok."

"Ahh! Jongin, jangan ngebut-ngebut. Nanti di perempatan itu kau lurus sedikit dan berhenti. Lihat plang restoran warna merah itu, kan? Itu plang restorannya Chen-chen!" ingat Minseok.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali berbincang tentang Sehun dan pekerjaannya dengan Luhan dan diselingi tawa bersama Minseok sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

"Kenapa mobil orang ini ada disini?" gumam Jongin saat melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal parkir berjarak satu mobil dari mobilnya. "Apa dia makan siang disini? Tapi, ini kan agak jauh dari kantor? Tidak biasanya dia makan jauh-jauh dari kantor? Apa ada klien?" pikir Jongin lagi seraya mengikuti Minseok dan Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke restoran.

Begitu masuk ke dalam restoran, yang pertama Jongin cari adalah sosok wakil direkturnya. Dan tak berapa lama, ia menemukan punggung tegap dengan kemeja gelap khas sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"Selamat siang Tuan Chanyeol," sapanya sopan.

"Sela—woah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Chanyeol kaget. "Kau kemari dengan siapa?!"

Jongin tersenyum penuh curiga. "Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh? Makan siang dengan siapa, kau? Tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot naik mobil jauh-jauh hanya untuk—"

Pertanyaan Jongin terhenti saat ada seorang gadis dengan _sweater_ biru muda bercorak _unicorn_ yang mendekati meja Chanyeol dengan wajah cukup malu-malu bahagia.

"Ahh, jadi dia? Klien kerja? Atau siapa?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap Chanyeol dan gadis itu bergantian. Tapi, sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Jongin sudah bergantian menanyai sang gadis.

"Tunggu... apa kau gadis yang pernah ditabrak Chanyeol _hyung_ saat di _food fair_?" tebak Jongin cepat.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu-maluan Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti tersembunyi. "Jadi begitu, ya? Seleramu boleh juga, Chanyeol _-ssi_. Gadis cantik yang masih muda dan ceria." Simpul Jongin. " _Anyway_ , saya harap Anda tidak akan terlambat untuk rapat setelah makan siang, Chanyeol _-ssi_."

Setelah mendengar kata rapat, raut wajah gadis itu menjadi agak tegang.

"Oh, apa kau tak mau mengenalkan atasanmu pada kekasihmu, Chanyeol _-ssi_?" tanya Jongin seraya menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol di lain pihak sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan keinginan terpendamnya untuk menendang Jongin sampai ke Pluto karena mengganggu kencannya.

"A-ahm, Baekhyun, kenalkan ini—"

"Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin, aku atasan kekasihmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona..."

"B-baekhyun! Namaku Baekhyun, Tuan." Jawab sang gadis cepat. "S-senang berkenalan dengan Anda juga."

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati kencan saat jam kerjanya, Chanyeol _-ssi_. Saya harap profesionalitas kerja Anda tidak akan terganggu setelah ini. Saya permisi, Baekhyun _-ssi,_ Chanyeol _-ssi_." Pamit Jongin yang kemudian berbalik badan dan segera menuju meja yang sudah dipesan dan sudah ditempati oleh Minseok serta Luhan disana.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok dan Luhan, Jongin sukses tertawa pelan sembari tetap terlihat _cool_.

Di lain pihak, Chanyeol, tak henti-hentinya merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya siang ini.

" _O-oppa_ , a-apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Gwaenchana,_ dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila padaku hanya karena ini." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar mengutuk kemunculan Jongin ditengah kencan indahnya hari ini.

 _"Dari sekian banyak tempat makan, kenapa cecunguk itu harus berada disini juga, sih?"_ pikir Chanyeol.

"A-aku jadi tidak enak pada _oppa_ ,"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Percayalah padaku, orang itu," tunjuk Chanyeol pada sosok Jongin yang baru saja duduk. "tidak akan macam-macam denganku hanya karena ini, jadi kau tenang saja, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh tapi raut cemas tetap ada di wajahnya. "T-tapi, tadi itu bosnya _oppa_ , kan? Kok _oppa_ memanggilnya orang itu, sih? Bukannya itu tidak sopan, ya?"

Chanyeol terkesiap dan tertawa sejenak menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang, kau makan saja, ya? Kau sudah lapar, kan?" tawar Chanyeol sembari berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari _atasannya_ yang tiba-tiba ada di tempat yang sama dengannya itu.

 _"Kalau proses confessku nanti gagal, kau tunggu saja di rumah, Kim. Habis kau kutendang dan kucincang!"_ sumpah Chanyeol dalam hati seraya menatap tajam punggung Jongin dari jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya update chapter 3 juga.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah dengan sangat berbaik hati meninggalkan review di setiap chap (baru juga dua chap Je -_-) atau yang cuma di chap 2 saja. Semuanya Alhamdulillah sudah saya baca dan maaf tidak bisa balas satu persatu. Walau aslinya chap ini akan di post setelah reviewnya menyentuh 20 orang, tapi karena saya gemes, jadi post duluan deh.

Sangat senang mengetahui mayoritas pembaca bilang asik ceritanya. Mohon maaf juga untuk yang merasa ceritanya terlalu muter-muter gak jelas, mehehe.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya2 kenapa sih pake ada sosok Jung Soojung di dalam cerita ini, dan ngerasa agak terganggu karenanya? _Well_ , kalau begitu saya menghaturkan permintaan maaf pada yang merasa terganggu.

Maklum saja, saya ini fanboy yang kai-kyungsoo shipper, tapi saya nggak bisa benci Soojung cuma karena sebuah berita yang entah bener atau enggaknya itu. _Infact,_ Jung Soojung termasuk satu dari banyak idol cewek di Korea yang saya bias-in. Saya juga fanboy chanyeol-baekhyun, tapi saya nggak benci Taeyeon _noona_ hanya karena berita masa lampau yang saya juga nggak pernah tahu kebenarannya. _Infact_ lagi, saya ini SONE plus EXO-L :)).

Saya suka sama banyak idol Korea karena kreativitas dan kerja keras mereka yang luar biasa di dunia entertainment. Jadi, sebagai seorang penikmat musik yang berusaha profesional, saya memilih untuk nggak ambil pusing dengan semua berita buruk tentang idol yang saya suka dan akan merasa bangga dengan berita baik tentang mereka. Karena sekali lagi, yang saya nikmati adalah musik mereka, hasil kerja keras mereka bertahun-tahun di dunia yang mereka cintai dan tekuni dari dulu hingga sekarang, dan bukannya repot mengurusi seluk beluk kehidupan mereka. Karena saya fans yang mengagumi, bukan Tuhan yang punya Kuasa untuk mengurusi :)). Mehehe saya banyak bicara, ya? Maafkeun.

Sekian, basa-basinya. Semoga ke depan, pembaca tetap bisa memaklumi bagaimana saya mengatur para tokoh dalam cerita. Selalu ditunggu saran dan kritiknya! Dan kalau ada yang mau _request_ ff dipersilahkan PM :). Maaf untuk segala macam kata-kata yang menyinggung hati, saya tidak punya maksud apapun selain hanya mengungkapkan pendapat saya sendiri ;).

 _Next update?_ Saya menunggu jejak-jejak dari pembaca saja deh, ya? Kalau cukup banyak ( _let's say 40 reviewers?)_ yang mendukung buat lanjut, tentu dengan senang hati di _update_ cepet :), kalau enggak, ya dengan terpaksa, mohon maaf _update_ nya lama.

Terima kasih,

salam!

 **kajegaje**


	4. Talk Love - 3

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 ** _PART : TALK LOVE 3 (Kwill)_  
**

 _Why are you always around me?_

 _What should I do? I keep thinking of you.._

Chanyeol sedang berada di apartemennya dan bersiap-siap menjemput kekasih barunya untuk makan malam. Yap, Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengamankan status gadis mungil dan menggemaskan yang pernah menabraknya di _food fair_ sebagai kekasihnya. Untung bagi Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai om-om _pedophil_ hanya karena mencintai seorang gadis yang _sebenarnya_ lebih pantas untuk menjadi adik atau keponakannya. Untung lagi bagi Chanyeol, gadis itu juga merasakan sensasi kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutnya setiap wakil direktur Kim _Enterprise_ itu berada di dekatnya persis seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan tiap kali memikirkan sang pujaan. Dan keuntungan lagi yang Chanyeol miliki adalah gadis itu mencintainya seperti ia mencintai gadis itu.

Romansa remaja memang sedang menghinggapi Chanyeol saat ini. Namun, tidak semua orang ikut berbahagia dengan romansa yang harusnya menebar bahagia ini. Contohnya? Tentu saja orang terdekat Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah.

"Kau yang berkencan, kenapa aku diikutkan?"

"Karena teman sekelas Baekhyun adalah pemilik rumah, dan dia tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk kami."

"Lalu kau menyeretku supaya aku jadi bumbu pelengkap?"

"Ya, siapa tahu, kan kau bisa _cinlok_ dengan teman sekelas Baekhyun itu? Oops, aku lupa, kau kan tidak tertarik pacaran dengan anak sekolahan, ya?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol malas. "Bicaramu kelewat pedas,"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa lagi kalau kau sudah jatuh hati pada si pelayan _café_ yang _troublemaker_ itu." Ralat Chanyeol. "Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? Benar kan, namanya?"

Jongin sibuk menatap ponselnya yang berisikan _chat_ panjang dengan si **Mata Bulat** sambil tetap mendengarkan ocehan _hyung_ nya. "Hubunganku baik, dan bertambah baik,"

Chanyeol selesai dengan kegiatannya menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk ia bawa ke rumah teman sekelas Baekhyun yang kedapatan jadi tempat makan malam mereka hari ini. Mendengar jawaban Jongin, senyum kecil Chanyeol muncul.

"Aku menunggu ceritamu tentang penolakannya atas pengakuanmu, _by the way_."

Dan tanpa diduga, Jongin melempar bantal _rillakuma_ yang ada di sampingnya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya! Tidak sopan!"

"Salah sendiri bicaramu kelewat sialan,"

Dengan raut wajah yang berniat jahil, Chanyeol mendekati Jongin. "Ooh, jadi kau benar-benar mengakui bahwa kau memang berniat menembak Kyungsoo?" bisiknya.

"Astaga, aku tak tahu kenapa Baekhyun bisa menyukaimu, _hyung_. Kau sungguh terlalu cerewet dan terlalu sialan,"

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Dan, semoga Kyungsoo bisa sadar sebelum ia benar-benar termakan rayuan mautmu yang gombal setengah hidup itu."

" _Hyung_!"

"Apa sih? Teriak-teriak saja dari tadi. Ayo berangkat! Baekhyun sudah menunggu di rumahnya,"

Dengan setengah hati, Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa empuk milik Chanyeol dan mulai mengekor sang pemilik apartemen. Raut wajahnya masam karena sejak sore, Kyungsoo sudah ijin tidak bisa membalas _chat_ karena sedang ada acara bersama temannya.

"Wajah masammu benar-benar minta dikasihani. Sayangnya aku sedang tidak bisa mengasihanimu seperti biasa,"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa diam ya _hyung_?"

"Ei, harusnya kau ini senang bahwa aku masih berusaha menghiburmu dengan—"

"—dengan mengajakku ikut ke dalam kencan sialan kalian berdua dan menjadikanku kambing _congek_. Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya." sela Jongin kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa sesaat seraya mengganti persnelingnya dengan cepat. "Maksudku kan baik, dan Baekhyun juga sama. Ia tidak ingin sahabat baiknya itu bernasib sebagai obat nyamuk, makanya ia memintaku mengajakmu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Eh, tidak ding. Aku yang mengajakmu, dia hanya menanyakan apakah aku punya teman yang mau diajak makan malam bersama,"

"Nah. Masalahnya, aku tidak mau. Kau memaksaku,"

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu. Sebagai _hyung_ yang baik, aku tentu perhatian dengan nasibmu yang masih jomblo, Jongin. Jadi ini adalah salah satu upayaku untuk mengenalkanmu pada gadis cantik."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku sangat terharu," balas Jongin seraya mengembangkan senyum terpaksanya yang kemudian dibalas tawa lepas oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu di mobil, aku akan ke dalam dulu." Titah Chanyeol sesaat setelah menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah yang sepertinya adalah milik Keluarga Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Chanyeol dan memilih memainkan _game_ di ponselnya sebelum sebuah _chat_ membuat _mood_ masamnya hilang.

 ** _From:_** **Mata Bulat**

 ** _"_** ** _Oppaaaa~ Temanku belum juga datang. Aku berharap dia tidak jadi datang. Kau sedang apa? Aku bosan,"_**

Seutas senyum bahagia tersirat sempurna di wajah tampan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin pun segera membalas.

 _To:_ Mata Bulat

 _"_ _Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti kesepian dan merindukanku, kan? Terima kasih, aku sungguh tersanjung mengetahuinya."_

 _"_ _Aku? Aku sedang terjebak dalam kencan sahabatku."_

 ** _From:_** **Mata Bulat**

 ** _"_** ** _Kupikir kau akan lama membalasnya!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau itu benar-benar punya kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi ya, oppa? Sebesar itukah keinginanmu mengetahui bahwa aku merindukanmu?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eii, terjebak? Jangan-jangan kau sedang ikut kencan buta, ya? Ish, memang begitu ya cara orang dewasa cari pasangan?"_**

Jongin tertawa sesaat ketika membaca balasan dari Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sang pemilik mobil dan kekasih barunya sudah datang.

"Pindah kebelakang," perintah Chanyeol pada Jongin yang langsung menurut saja tanpa banyak protes.

" _A-annyeong,_ Jongin _-ssi…_ " sapa Baekhyun sopan saat (akhirnya) bertemu kembali dengan atasan dari kekasihnya.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Hai juga, Baekhyun. Senang bertemu kembali, semoga kencanmu tidak berantakan." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Bicaramu benar-benar sialan, Kim."

"Terima kasih,"

"Maafkan dia, _Bee._ Dia hanya kesal karena masih saja jomblo dan gebetannya sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi gombal murahnya. Jadi, biarkan saja dia, ya?"

Jongin hanya menimpali kata-kata Chanyeol dengan tawa terpaksa. Chanyeol juga kemudian segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan Baekhyun? Ia memilih diam dan menghindari kelanjutan pertengkaran dua lelaki yang sama tampannya itu.

 _To:_ Mata Bulat

 _"_ _Aku sedang suntuk, jadi aku tak melepas ponsel dari genggamanku."_

 _"_ _Jika aku berkata 'ya' untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, apakah kau akan marah?"_

 _"_ _Kekeke, aku tidak suka kencan buta. Itu bukan caraku mencari pasangan hidup. Temanmu bagaimana? Benar-benar tidak jadi datang?"_

"Oh, apa kau punya gebetan selain gadis itu? Kenapa wajahmu sudah kembali bahagia?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya tetap fokus menyetir. Jongin yang merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya pun menatap Chanyeol lewat kaca spion tengah.

"Tidak juga. Oh, ini hanya karena pesan dari seseorang. Tidak usah memperdulikanku,"

"Baiklah bocah, aku akan membiarkanmu sibuk lagi dengan ponselmu hanya karena akhirnya mukamu tidak masam lagi. Tapi jika kita sudah tiba disana, kau harus menjaga sikapmu."

Baekhyun yang masih tergolong _baru_ dalam suasana _love-hate_ _relationship_ milik Chanyeol dan Jongin ini berbisik pada Chanyeol, menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

" _Oppa_ , apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Bukannya dijawab, Chanyeol malah tertawa dan memanggil Jongin. "Hei, bocah. Baekhyun barusan bertanya padaku, apakah kita sedang bertengkar. Kita bertengkar ya?"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan kanan Chanyeol dan kemudian menunduk malu. Jongin, dilain pihak juga ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan Chanyeol.

"Karena kau sudah jadi kekasih om-om ini, Baek, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan cara kami berkomunikasi. Dan ya, beginilah cara kami berkomunikasi hampir setiap harinya. Apa itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Jangan merasa tidak enak ya, _Bee_. Pembicaraan kami memang sering sekali kelewat batas, maklumi saja."

"Benar, kau tidak perlu sungkan, Baek. Dan hentikanlah memanggilku dengan formal, _hyung_ tidak melarangmu memanggilku _oppa_ , kan? Maka panggillah aku dengan _'oppa'_ saja, kurasa itu lebih enak didengar."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham seraya tersenyum kecil, berusaha memahami bagaimana gilanya hubungan dua pria tampan ini.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuannya jika aku tidak bisa membantumu, _Bee_. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan menolak,"

Jongin mengangguk seraya membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang baru saja menoleh kebelakang dengan ramah. "Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintaan gadis secantik Baekhyun? Wah, itu namanya menyia-nyiakan rejeki."

"Berhenti berkhayal kau bisa merebutnya dariku, bocah." Sela Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun tertawa, seolah paham kemana arah pembicaraan keduanya.

"Eii, apa salahnya? Toh kalian hanya sepasang kekasih, dan belum menikah, kan? Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan untuk menikungmu, _hyung_."

"Kau benar-benar bosan hidup, Jongin." Balas Chanyeol cepat. "Lagipula, harusnya kau tanyakan dulu pada kekasihku, apakah dia bersedia kau ambil?"

"Ah, benar. Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Kau tentu tidak akan menolakku begitu saja, kan?"

Sebelum menjawab, Baekhyun lebih dulu menuntaskan tawanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. "Maaf, _oppa_. Tapi sepertinya, mantra om-om tampan satu ini sangat kuat padaku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling ke lain hati,"

Chanyeol tertawa puas, Jongin berakting seolah tersakiti. Tapi sedetik kemudian, keadaan berbalik.

"TUNGGU! Kau menyebutku om-om, _Bee_?"

"Hah! Tembakan tepat sasaran, Baekhyun! Kau benar-benar cerdas dan luar biasa. Aku sudah mengira dia pakai ramuan untuk bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa dia bukan pria berumur!"

"Okay, okay. Silahkan puaskan hasrat kalian untuk _membully_ ku." Keluh Chanyeol pasrah. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan diam-diam membelot pada Jongin, _Bee_. Aku kira aku bisa mempercayaimu," tambahnya sok _drama king_.

Jongin menoyor kepala Chanyeol dari belakang sambil mengunci layar ponselnya yang tidak lagi menampilkan balasan _chat_ dari Kyungsoo. "Kau berlebihan, _hyung_."

Suasana yang awalnya sedikit kaku, akhirnya berhasil cair dan jadi hangat seperti seharusnya. Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Jongin mau menerima kehadiran Baekhyun tanpa banyak bertanya ini-itu dan mendukung hubungan mereka seratus persen. Awalnya, ia juga sempat ragu apakah hubungannya akan diterima oleh teman-teman dan keluarganya, mengingat perbedaan umur diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sedikit jauh. Namun saat mendapat restu dari Ibu dan juga teman-temannya termasuk Jongin, keraguan Chanyeol pun lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

Jongin memicingkan matanya sesaat sebelum turun dari mobil. Ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Seperti…

"Yaa, kenapa malah melamun? Kemari, rumahnya ada disana!" panggil Chanyeol pada Jongin yang masih berusaha menelaah lingkungan sekitar.

Dan benar saja, bangunan yang dituju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sempat ia datangi beberapa hari lalu saat mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Ah, mungkin teman Baekhyun juga tinggal disini. Memangnya dunia sesempit itu?" gumam Jongin seraya menghilangkan pikiran rumitnya.

Langkah demi langkah sudah Jongin lalui bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bertukar tawa di depannya. Kemudian, langkah yang panjang tadi akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang dihiasi gantungan kartun berjenis penguin berkacamata.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan tak perlu lama menunggu, sang pemilik pun membukakan pintunya.

"Aku dataaaang~" sorak Baekhyun gembira tanpa mengijinkan sang pemilik memperlihatkan wajahnya atau memperdengarkan suaranya.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak Chanyeol pada Jongin yang masih seperti orang bingung saat ini.

"Naaah, Kyungie, kenalkan! Ini adalah Chanyeol _oppa_ , dan ini—"

"Kyungsoo?"

" _Oppa_?"

Baik Baekhyun maupun ketiga sosok lainnya di dalam apartemen sederhana yang ternyata milik Kyungsoo itu pun sama-sama terkejut atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kalian kenal Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan—"

"Jadi kau teman sekelasnya Baekhyun?" ini Jongin yang sedang berusaha memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang hampir saja merusak suasana menurut Jongin.

"I-iya…"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia menikmati betapa takdir Tuhan pada Jongin dan dirinya begitu apik. " _Well_ , kalau begini, kurasa tidak perlu ada perkenalan, kan? Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada kambing _congek_ ," goda Chanyeol seraya mengajak Baekhyun mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang ia bawa dari kantong plastik.

Jongin masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya tidak menyangka cerita yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya begitu tidak terduga. Dia yang sempat dengan bangga menyerukan bahwa tidak akan menyukai anak sekolahan, nyatanya kini sedang dalam usaha terbaiknya untuk memastikan perasaan anak sekolahan yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pacar Baekhyun itu teman _oppa_ ," ujar Kyungsoo berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Jongin.

"Ah, ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sahabatnya kekasihnya Chanyeol _hyung_. Lucu sekali, kenapa bisa begini, ya?"

"Itu namanya takdir bagus. Tuhan tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, dan kau juga begitu. Jadi, Dia memberi cerita begini." Sela Chanyeol. "Rasanya aku belum benar-benar berkenalan denganmu, ya, Kyungsoo? Namaku Chanyeol, temannya Jongin. Kau tentu tidak perlu repot-repot memanggilku dengan sapaan formal, panggil saja—"

" _Ahjussi_. Panggil saja begitu," potong Jongin cepat.

"Ya! Sialan kau, bocah!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima. "Berhentilah membawa-bawa unsur usia dalam perbincangan kita, Jongin. Kau benar-benar sialan,"

"Loh, aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Pria sepertimu memang harusnya kan sudah dipanggil _ahjussi_ , _hyung_!"

"Aku ini masih muda! Belum juga tiga puluh tahun!"

"Kau sudah punya keponakan satu!"

"Baru satu!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah. Kalian ini apa tidak bosan sih, berdebat terus? Lagipula, bukannya kita kemari untuk makan, ya?" sela Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya yang sukses menurunkan tensi kedua pria itu.

"Panggil _oppa_ saja, Kyung. Toh, sebentar lagi kau kan—"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak mau membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan alat memasak?" potong Jongin cepat, _lagi_.

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sibuk sendiri di dapur.

"Kenapa kata-kataku kau potong terus, sih?" protes Chanyeol sambil berbisik pada Jongin.

"Karena kau bisa merusak rencanaku, _hyung_!"

"Memangnya kau tidak berencana menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihmu?" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"Tentu sa—hei! Sialan, kau menjebakku!"

Tawa tertahan Chanyeol sukses dibalas jitakan menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Belum waktunya. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri jika sudah tepat waktunya, jadi kau diam saja! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Terlalu lama. Apalagi sih, yang kau tunggu? Kau harusnya meniruku, kau tahu kan aku tidak perlu waktu lama menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihku?"

Jongin mendesah kasar. "Yang jadi pertimbanganku dan yang jadi pertimbanganmu dalam mencari kekasih itu beda, _hyung_. Kau tahu sendirilah apa yang menjadikanku begitu detail,"

Seolah baru ingat hal penting, Chanyeol pun mengangguk paham. "Benar juga. Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh menunda terlalu lama. Gadis menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo, biasanya punya banyak penggemar rahasia."

Jongin menegakkan pundaknya setelah sejak tadi merangkul Chanyeol dan membungkukkan badan mereka. "Kalau masalah itu, aku tidak takut. Aku sudah jelas menang,"

Chanyeol yang menangkap aura kesombongan dari sahabatnya ini pun hanya membalas dengan toyoran di dahi Jongin yang sukses membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Detik, menit dan jam berikutnya terlalui dengan begitu cepat namun sangat menyenangkan. Walau beberapa kali terlibat adegan _toyor-menoyor_ antara Chanyeol dan Jongin (yang tentu saja sudah sangat biasa terjadi), suasana malam itu di apartemen sederhana milik Kyungsoo sangat kondusif. Tawa yang menggema disetiap sudut ruangan, cubitan ringan dari gadis-gadis sekolahan pada dua pria yang gemar menggombal murah, serta banyak tatapan kagum yang terus terjadi tanpa pernah berhenti yang terkadang berganti jadi tatapan malu-malu karena tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi dari kedua insan yang masing-masing sedang berusaha meyakinkan perasaan.

Malam itu, berakhir mengesankan bagi semua pihak. Malam itu, berakhir mendebarkan bagi keempat belah pihak. Dan malam itu, ternyata menjadi sebuah bukti nyata romansa merah muda tersembunyi dari dua pihak, yang sudah mulai mengintip malu-malu. Malam itu, bagi Jongin adalah pembuktian keyakinan perasaannya sendiri pada gadis sekolahan yang berkali-kali membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Malam itu, bagi Kyungsoo adalah awal kegagalannya dalam tugas besar yang sedang ia emban; karena malam itu, Kyungsoo sudah mengaku kalah pada kata hatinya yang terus berteriak bahwa ia, jatuh cinta.

.

 _Even if I'm so clumsy_

 _I wanna stay by your side_

"Tumben sekali jam segini sudah rapi? Mau kentjan, yhaa?"

"Bukan urusanmu, adik kecil. Sudah sana, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan sekalian mengantarmu ke lokasi,"

Bibir mungil yang dimajukan sebagai tanda kesal itu pun muncul. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis cantik yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu. Selanjutnya, dengan langkah yang cukup yakin, Jongin menuju meja makan untuk (setidaknya) mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung-raung.

"Wah, ada angin apa ini, _yeobo_? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Putraku sudah rapi sepagi ini di hari Minggu?" celetuk Tuan Kim seraya menutup koran paginya dan melirik istri cantiknya yang setia menemani di meja makan.

Nyonya Kim dilain pihak, menunda kegiatannya menuangkan _liquid_ hitam pekat dari teko porselin menuju cangkir milik suaminya demi ikut melihat sosok yang dimaksud. "Oh, Tuhanku." Balas sang Ibu reflek. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melahirkan putra yang setampan ini, _yeobo_. Apa kau yakin dia Jongin kita?" godanya lagi.

" _Appa, umma~_ _Please_ , apa semalam kepala kalian terantuk meja atau kasur saat mungkin sedang berusaha membuatkanku adik?" balas Jongin tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Wah, anak ini benar-benar keturunanmu, _yeobo_. Kau dengar barusan apa yang dia bicarakan? Dia pikir dengan umur kita yang setua ini, kita masih sanggup membuatkannya adik?"

Tuan Kim tertawa cukup lepas saat telinganya mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya. "Kau benar-benar _yadong_ , _young_ Kim! Darimana kau belajar membalas celetukan orangtuamu dengan hal mesum? Dasar tidak sopan!"

Jongin menarik kursi di seberang sang Ibu, "Sepertinya aku mewarisimu, _appa_. Toh, aku masih ingat bagaimana kalian tidak bisa mengontrol suara kalian saat sedang prosesi ketika aku masih kecil dulu."

"Kau mendengarnya?! Dan mengingatnya? Ya Tuhan, _yeobo_ , anakmu membuatku malu!"

"Ahh, maafkan _appa_ , Jongin. Harusnya memang kami melakukannya saat kau sedang sekolah saja supaya kau tidak terganggu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Wajah cantik _umma_ mu ini tidak bisa ditoleransi!"

" _Yeobo_!"

Jongin dan sang Ayah yang kompak membuat wajah dan telinga Nyonya Kim kini benar-benar merah menahan malunya. Pembicaraan Minggu pagi Keluarga Kim kali ini kenapa begitu mesum, pikirnya.

"Sedang membicarakan apa, sih, Papa? Kelihatannya seru!"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah kecil. Sudah, makanlah sarapanmu. Setelahnya aku akan mengantarmu,"

Tuan Kim menepuk pundak anak lelakinya dengan bangga sekaligus membisikinya beberapa kata yang sialnya masih cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh sang istri. "Kau sudah dewasa, ya ternyata. Cepatlah cari istri, jadi kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya prosesi!"

Jongin melepas tawanya sesaat setelah bisikan Ayahnya selesai. Tuan besar Kim dan Tuan muda Kim memang jarang berbicara banyak diluar urusan akademis maupun pekerjaan, tapi sekalinya dilakukan, bahasannya sungguh diluar perkiraan!

"Ih, kau menyebalkan Jongin. Daritadi hanya bilang 'bukan urusanmu', aku kan bertanya karena ingin tahu saja!"

"Jangan jadi sensitif, Krys. Aku hanya menjagamu dari pembicaraan yang bukan dan tidak perlu jadi pikiran bagimu, jadi pekerjaanmu tidak berantakan. Benar, kan, _appa_?" jawab Jongin seraya meminta dukungan sang kepala keluarga.

"Yang Jongin katakan itu benar, Soojung _-ah_. Pembicaraan kami tadi itu sebenarnya urusan lelaki dewasa, kebetulan saja ada Mama yang mendengarnya. Kalau Papa sudah menyebut begini, kau tentu paham apa yang Papa maksud, kan?"

Kini, bukan hanya Nyonya Kim yang mengerang menahan malu, tapi juga sang gadis muda nan cantik itu. "Ih, kalian ini, ya. Apa tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih kekeluargaan dan bisa dibagi selain itu?"

"Eii, itu sudah pembicaraan yang kekeluargaan. Kau saja yang belum cukup umur," sergah Jongin lagi seraya melahap potongan roti terakhirnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku antar Soojung dulu ya, _umma_ , _appa_."

Tuan Kim berdehem sekali menjawab sang anak. "Setelahnya?"

"Ehm, ada urusan. Mungkin aku akan pulang saat makan malam."

Seolah tahu urusan yang dimaksud sang putra kesayangan, Tuan Kim pun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dibanding sebelumya. "Jangan melakukan hal gegabah, ya, Kim Jongin. Ingat, kau punya banyak urusan lain yang tidak bisa diabaikan."

"Hm," balas Jongin sambil mengangguk dan mengialkan dagunya pada Soojung; isyarat menyuruhnya untuk segera selesai makan. " _Umma_ , aku berangkat."

Soojung yang mengerti pun segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mengekor sang _kakak_. "Urusan apa?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju mobil Jongin.

"Urusan hati,"

"Wah! Jadi kau sudah punya gandengan baru?! Kenapa tidak cerita, sih?!" heboh Soojung.

"Apa sih, Krys." Jawab Jongin cepat. "Gandengan, memangnya aku ini truk?"

"Ish, _oppa_ ini tidak bisa diajak bicara, deh!"

"Nah, panggilanmu berubah. Ada mau apa?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik sembari mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju gedung agensi yang menaungi Soojung.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu kabar urusan hatimu saja. Jarang-jarang, kan, akhirnya ada yang mampu membuatmu repot-repot memikirkan hati?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu,"

Soojung menoleh cepat pada Jongin. "Jadi benar gadis _troublemaker_ itu, ya? Wah! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Ish, mau apa? Tidak usah! Kau akan merusak nanti,"

"Jahat, deh! Aku itu mau bertanya padanya, apa yang membuatnya malah memilihmu dan bukannya mencari yang lain. Apa bagusnya sih, _oppa_ ku ini?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak setuju sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Hati itu tidak pernah mencari, ia jatuh sendiri."

Diluar dugaan, Soojung menepuk tangani celetukan lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa malah tepuk tangan?"

"Kata-katamu tadi, _oppa_ , agak terlalu puitis. Jongin _style aniya_ ,"

Jongin tertawa sesaat. "Itu bukan kata-kataku, aku hanya mengutipnya dari sebuah produsen kaos kata-kata."

Soojung merubah mimiknya menjadi datar. "Kukira kau sudah berkembang jadi pria romantis,"

"Aku ini romantis, kau saja yang tidak pernah tahu dan merasakan."

"Tidak percaya,"

"Kau bisa bertanya pada kekasihku nanti jika perlu. Dia pasti tidak segan bercerita bagaimana romantisnya seorang Kim Jongin,"

Soojung memilih memutar bola matanya malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela daripada harus meladeni percaya diri Jongin yang tingkat tinggi itu.

"Sudah, turun sana. Nanti pulang sendiri, ya? Aku tidak jemput,"

"Iya, nanti juga pulang ke apartemen kok, tidak ke rumah. Rumor belakangan semakin ribut, aku jadi malas kalau ditanya macam-macam." Timpal Soojung. " _Oppa_ hati-hati, ya. Kabari aku jika ada kabar bagus! _Fighting_!" tambahnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dari luar mobil Jongin.

Selepas mengantar Soojung, Jongin mengecek arlojinya. Masih jam sembilan, jarak gedung ini dan apartemen Kyungsoo sedikit jauh. Jadi menurut perhitungan asal Jongin, ia akan tiba di tempat Kyungsoo pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Merasa sudah yakin, Jongin pun segera tancap gas menuju rumah pujaan hatinya yang sedang ia perjuangkan untuk bisa menjadi miliknya itu.

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo_ , aku sudah menuju apartemenmu. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit atau empat puluh lima menit lagi sampai,"

 _"_ _Lama sekali?"_

"Aku tidak dari rumah,"

 _"_ _Jangan ngebut!"_

Jongin terkekeh sebelum kembali menjawab nasihat lawan bicaranya. "Iya, bawel. Khawatir padaku, ya?"

 _"_ _Geer! Sudah, tutup telponnya! Pasti sedang menyetir, kan?!"_

"Tidak, kok. Masih lampu merah, ya sudah, ku tutup. Jangan dandan berlebihan, nanti aku tidak mengenalimu."

 _"_ _Oppa!"_

"Iya-iya, kenapa malah diteriaki sih. Ya sudah, aku menyetir dulu. _Bye_ , penguin." Putus Jongin seraya menonaktifkan mode telepon dari layar di dashboard mobilnya.

"Rasanya semangat sekali hari ini, padahal kan cuma ke Lotte World." gumam Jongin heran. "Dulu waktu dengan Jieqiong tidak begini. Ahh, apa kabarnya ya dia sekarang? Pasti sibuk promosi lagu baru, makin cantik dan menggemaskan saja dia sepertinya." angan Jongin sedikit pada masalalunya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Jantungku sedang sakit apa, ya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berdegup kencang begini. Gila. Kalau ini efek Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar sudah gila." Monolog Jongin lagi tanpa henti. "Sepertinya aku harus mendengarkan lagu, siapa tahu akan membantu."

Dan begitulah tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh beberapa tombol dan terpilihlah sebuah siaran radio yang biasa Jongin dengarkan. Dari speaker mulai mengalun lagu-lagu yang rasa-rasanya pernah Jongin kenal, baik lagu _girlgroup_ , _boygroup_ maupun penyanyi solo. Demi menghilangkan degupan jantung yang aneh, Jongin berusaha menikmati lagu yang terputar sambil fokus menyetir dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Untungnya lalu lintas tak terlalu padat, jadi Jongin tak perlu khawatir terlambat sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa, mobil kesayangan Jongin sudah berhenti di depan apartemen sang gadis. Dan setelah menelpon untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sudah sampai, Jongin pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk ke mobilnya bersamaan dengan intro sebuah lagu yang sangat Jongin hapal.

"Tidak terlalu lama menunggu, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tepat waktu, kok."

 _Is it love? It has to be love_

Jongin mengangguk sekali dan segera memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka hari ini, Lotte World, diiringi lagu yang belakangan melantun terus menerus memenuhi telinga Jongin tiap harinya lewat ponselnya.

 _"_ _N_ _eon wae naegeseo maemdora_ _,_ _mwol haedo singyeong sseuigo_ _, mw_ _ol haedo gunggeumhaejigo_ _. N_ _eon wae naegeseo maemdora_ _, o_ _h eotteokhae na,_ _jakkuman saenggagina_ _,"_

Suasana di dalam mobil yang sempat hening, kini terhiasi suara serak milik Jongin yang sayup-sayup ikut menyanyikan lagu yang kini terputar di radionya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sesekali, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus diam dan menikmati betapa pemuda yang setengah mati membuatnya gila ini sedang bernyanyi yang mungkin saja adalah curahan hatinya, tapi sayangnya otaknya berkata sebaliknya.

"Ciye, siapa yang selalu _oppa_ pikirkan? Aku yaa?"

Jongin menoleh cepat pada Kyungsoo dan menyangkalnya. "Aku kan hanya menyanyi, kau ini percaya diri sekali, sih?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Biasanya, lagu yang dinyanyikan itu yang sesuai suasana hati, tahuuu~"

"Kan biasanya, aku ini di luar biasa."

"Ish, mengaku saja apa susahnya, sih, _oppaaa_ ~" goda Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin sukses tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, Jongin kembali menyahut.

"Berisik, nikmati saja lagunya. Kau ini menggangguku, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo langsung diam dan pura-pura cemberut walau sebenarnya cukup senang karena berhasil membuat Jongin tidak bisa menjawab yakin tentang pertanyaannya. Dan Jongin? Tentu saja kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

" _Malhae mwohae, malhae mwohae_ _. I_ _reodaga babocheoreom_ _,_ _han nun palge haji malgo_ _. M_ _alhaebollae, malhaebollae_ _,_ _naui mame damgin saram_ _. Y_ _ou are my only one_ _eee~"_

Kyungsoo akhirnya melepas tawanya karena suara Jongin barusan benar-benar kacau, nadanya berantakan dan lebih terkesan dibuat-buat hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Jongin menoleh cepat pada Kyungsoo dan ikut tertawa lalu kembali menatap jalanan sambil menggumamkan sebuah lirik yang baru saja terputar.

 _"_ _Sarangilkka sarangil geoya_ _,_ _neoui neoui namja doego sipeo_ _…"_

" _Malhae mwohae, malhae mwohae_ _. Naege oneun sarangeun, da geudaeraneun ireumingol. M_ _alhaebollae, malhaebollae_ _,_ _naui mame damgin saram_ _. Y_ _ou are my only one_ _eee~"_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengikuti kegiatan Jongin bernyanyi untuk bait terakhir lagu yang popular berkat drama yang sukses meraih rating tertinggi itu. Alhasil, keduanya pun mengakhiri _duet_ spontan mereka dengan tawa.

"Suaramu lebih baik,"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan ikut paduan suara,"

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa suaramu begitu merdu dan suaraku hancur," ujarnya sembari terkekeh.

"Suara _oppa_ tidak sehancur itu, kok. Yaa, walau tidak bagus juga sih,"

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas yang sukses dihadiahi pukulan ringan di lengan kanan Jongin akibat Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya barusan.

"Aku kira kau akan sedikit mengangkatku ke udara dengan berbicara tentang suaraku yang tidak terlalu hancur karena sebenarnya itu cukup bagus. Ternyata,"

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya, dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil. "Maaf, maaf. Tadi hanya bercanda, kok." Sahutnya. "Suara _oppa_ bagus, kalau terus dilatih. Semua orang bisa menyanyi dengan baik, kalau mereka mau berlatih."

"Ah, pembelaan yang bagus Nona Kyungsoo. Kau selamat dari hukuman,"

"Yaa! Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau tadi kan mengejekku,"

"Itu kan bercandaaaa, _oppaaaa_."

"Bersyukurlah alasanmu itu rasional dan bisa ku terima, jadi kau tidak jadi kuhukum."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin pura-pura tajam. "Memangnya _oppa_ mau menghukum aku dengan cara apa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin, menurunkanmu disini kemudian meninggalkanmu menuju Lotte World, dan kau harus bisa tiba sebelum aku."

"Yaa!" Kyungsoo reflek berteriak dan kembali memukul lengan kanan Jongin. "Itu kejam!"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda," timpalnnya. "Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan gadis sepertimu sendirian berjalan menuju Lotte World, nanti aku bisa dikira menyia-nyiakan pemberian Tuhan." Lanjut Jongin tepat sebelum moncong mobilnya memasuki gerbang parkir Lotte World.

.

.

.

* * *

HAI! Saya kembali dengan cepat karena mood sedang sangat sangat sangat sangat bagus. Terima kasih banyak pada yang sudah repot-repot baca dan juga review! Kalian luar biasa!

Kali ini kaje kembali dengan dua chap lagi. Kenapa? Karena girlgroup yang saya cintai baru-baru ini, sedang dalam tahap memenangkan trofi keempatnya (semoga dapet! Aamiin!) Ada yang tahu siapa? Yoa, uri I.O.I! Ada yang nggak tahu pasti, wajar. Namanya juga rookie, hehehe. Dan selain itu, juga karena MV baru EXO yang nggak pernah nggak _leaked_ lagunya kalo pas mau _comeback_ akhirnya rilis juga pagi tadi. Fyi, saya nonton MVnya jam 12 karena baru bangun tidur, sambil masih ngantuk, saya buka yutub dan nonton. Reaksi pertama? _Lagunya leh uga bosque, beda sama nyang biasa_. Lalu setelahnya? Cuma dua umpatan saat Baekhyun di screen yang luar biasa (sok) menggoda dan Sehun Solo dance yang luar biasa apik. _Over all_ , rating Lotto dari saya adalah 9 :)). Musiknya luar biasa, saya yakin dancenya juga tidak kalah gila. Dan alasan terakhir adalah karena MV SM STATION SANG BY YURI-SEOHYUN SUDAH OUT! _DAMN!_ Efeknya luar biasa sekali! Maaf ya bawel, ya beginilah kalo lagi _fanboying_ kumat, :)).

 _Oke, tidak usah banyak bicara lagi, Kaje. Pembaca mau baca chapter selanjutnya, bukan celotehanmu._

OKAY! Maaf! Silahkan membaca _next chapter_ dan jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu! :))

Salam,

 **kajegaje**


	5. Starlight

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART : STARLIGHT (TAEYEON ft. DEAN)**_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba menelaah maksud Jongin, tapi kemudian masabodoh dan memilih segera turun sesaat setelah Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya untuk parkir.

"Waaaaah, sudah lama sekali tidak kemari!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya berlari kecil menuju loket tiket. Jongin mengekori di belakangnya dengan tawa tertahannya.

" _Oppa_! Ayo cepaaaat~"

"Bawel sekali, sih."

"Ihh, nanti wahananya ramai!"

"Memangnya mau kemana?"

" _Roller coaster_!"

Jongin berdecih sekali, tidak setuju. "Itu nanti saja. Sekarang ke rumah hantu saja dulu, ya? Aku sudah lama ingin masuk kesana,"

Mendengar kata 'rumah hantu' tiba-tiba mimik wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah, dan Jongin pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat perubahan itu.

"Ish, kau pasti takut, kan? Ya sudah, main yang lain saja. Kau penakut, sih!"

"Tidak!" pekik Kyungsoo cepat. "A-aku tidak takut, kok!"

Jongin mengulum senyumnya. "Tadi sepertinya wajahmu mengisyaratkan—"

"Aku tidak ta-kut! Ayo masuk!"

Jongin mengangguk pasrah dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu di depannya sembari ia menahan tawanya. Untung saja tak banyak antrian, jadi mereka bisa masuk lebih cepat.

Sesaat setelah naik ke kereta yang akan membawa mereka mengitari wahana rumah hantu, Kyungsoo sesuai dugaan Jongin langsung mendekat padanya dan tak berani sekalipun menoleh ke sebelah kiri.

"Eii, tadi katanya tidak takut?" goda Jongin.

"T-tidak! Aku hanya tidak suka melihat lampu-lampu dekorasinya, menyilaukan mata!" kilah Kyungsoo tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Jongin yang mendengar kelakar Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tertawa sembari menikmati bagaimana hantu-hantu palsu itu mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Woah! Lihat itu, Kyung! Hantunya tampak begitu nyata! _Make-up_ mereka benar-benar sempurna." Ujar Jongin seraya terus mengedarkan pandangannya walau sesekali ia juga kaget sendiri karena ulah para hantu tiruan itu.

"Woah! Lihat! Ada yang akan menyapamu, Kyung!"

Dan benar saja, dari sisi kiri Kyungsoo, muncul hantu yang mendekati Kyungsoo hingga sempat menyentuh pundaknya. Dan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo setelahnya benar-benar membuat tawa Jongin pecah seketika.

"WAH! Kau harusnya lihat bagaimana kau membuat hantu itu mengaduh kesakitan!"

"Bukan salahku! Salah siapa dia mengagetkanku!"

Ya, Kyungsoo dengan reflek luar biasanya, menghantam wajah sang hantu tiruan menggunakan tangan kirinya tepat di wajah hingga sang hantu itu pun terlihat mengaduh kesakitan. Jongin, di lain pihak, hanya bisa tertawa dan meminta maaf pada sang hantu atas kelakuan gadis mungil yang sedang ketakutan di sampingnya ini. Alhasil, di sisa perjalanan, Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan tidak lagi menikmati wahana itu.

" _Oppaaaa_! Sudah, sih! Kenapa tertawa terus?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kyung. Kau tidak kasihan apa pada si hantu tadi? Aku tebak jika kau lebih keras, kau bisa mematahkan hidungnya."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. " _Oppa_ menyebalkan, ah!"

Jongin terpaksa benar-benar harus menghentikan tawanya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti. "Baik, baik. Maafkan aku, soalnya tadi itu…"

Dan usaha Jongin…. Gagal.

" _Oppa_ , ih! Aku marah padamu!"

Oke, Jongin akhirnya benar-benar merasa harus menghentikan tawanya sekarang. "Baik, baik. Maaf. Aku minta maaf, jangan cemberut begitu dong."

Kyungsoo diam, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri, menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Jongin dan bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang benar-benar sedang _ngambek_ karena keinginannya untuk beli permen _lollipop_ tidak disetujui oleh sang ayah.

"Kita naik _roller coaster_ deh, ya? Tapi kau janji jangan cemberut begitu, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Kyungsoo mendengus sekali.

"Kubelikan permen _lollipop_ deh,"

"Yang besar!" sahut Kyungsoo cepat tanpa merubah posisinya.

Jongin tertawa sekali. "Iya, yang besar."

"Dua buah!"

Jongin tertawa dua kali. "Iya, dua buah."

"Untukku semua!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo lalu mengusak pucuk kepala sang gadis yang saat ini terlihat begitu manis dengan celana jins biru, _sneakers_ dan baju panjang garis-garis putih-biru itu. "Iya, _lollipop_ besar, dua buah, untukmu semua." Final Jongin. "Ayo kita beli,"

 _I wanna be your man.._

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya seperti baru saja berhenti berdetak sesaat akibat sentuhan Jongin, tapi kemudian ia berusaha bersikap biasa. "Ehm, tidak mau. _Oppa_ saja yang beli, aku akan mengantri di _line_ _roller coaster_." Sahutnya tanpa meminta pertimbangan Jongin lagi.

Jongin pun membiarkan gadis kecil _nya_ untuk pergi mengantri sementara ia membeli pesanan si gadis. "Untung aku bawa _cash_ , bisa repot kalau dia seharian cemberut begitu dan yang dia minta jadi upah adalah barang-barang yang tak bisa ku beli dengan kartu," gumam Jongin geli.

Jarak pos yang menjual makanan ringan dan wahana _roller coaster_ tidak jauh, hanya sekitar lima hingga tujuh menit jika tidak tersesat. Dan dalam waktu tersebut, Jongin sudah bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang lesu karena mengantri panjang.

"Permisi, permisi." Ucap Jongin pada beberapa pengunjung yang mengantri di belakang Kyungsoo. "Hei, ini pesananmu."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menerima pemberian Jongin. " _Oppa_ , antrinya panjang sekali, nih. Bagaimana dong? Bisa-bisa kita baru bisa naik satu jam lagi!"

Jongin melongok ke arah pos masuk _roller coaster_ dan memicingkan matanya ketika menyadari ada slot antrian yang sangat lengang dan tidak ada satupun yang mengantri disana.

"Kenapa disini sangat panjang dan di sebelah kosong?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Itu untuk pemegang kartu VVIP." Jawabnya. "Tadi aku sudah tanya pada petugas,"

"Kartu VVIP?" ulang Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. "Bentuknya seperti yang di gambar itu," tunjuknya pada gambar kartu yang terpampang di spanduk di atas kepala mereka.

Jongin mendongak, melihat, memicingkan mata, berpikir dan kemudian mengingat, seolah ia pernah melihat kartu itu di sebuah tempat. Lalu dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir lagi, ia membuka dompetnya, memposisikan tangannya pada kumpulan kartu yang ia susun di dalam dompetnya dan…

"Ini dia!" pekik Jongin reflek seraya mencoba mencocokkan kartu yang ia pegang dengan apa yang terpampang di spanduk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Jongin yang tak mau membuang waktu, akhirnya segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari antrian normal dan menuju ke antrian khusus VVIP. Sampai ujung, petugas pun menghampiri.

"Maaf, Tuan. Hanya VVIP yang bisa masuk melalui jalur ini," sergahnya.

"Kartu ini, kan?" jawab Jongin sembari memperlihatkan kartu di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, benar, Tuan. Bisa saya pinjam kartunya? Akan saya lakukan verifikasi terlebih dahulu,"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Ia terlihat cukup senang karena berhasil memotong begitu banyak antrian.

"Atas nama Tuan Kim Jongin, dari Kim _Enterprise_ , benar?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi, kali ini dihiasi senyum di wajahnya. Lain dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung setelah Jongin membenarkan ucapan sang pertugas.

"Kartu itu, punya fungsi apa saja?" Tanya Jongin asal.

"Untuk pemegang kartu VVIP, digratiskan biaya masuk seumur hidup, maksimal digunakan lima hari dalam satu bulan dan hanya bisa dipergunakan untuk enam orang. Pemegang kartu VVIP juga diberikan akses lebih, seperti tidak perlu mengantri dan juga gratis membeli makanan ringan dan minuman ringan dengan jumlah total tidak lebih dari harga tiket masuk normal."

Jongin melongo, dan begitu juga Kyungsoo. "GRATIS?" sahut keduanya bersamaan yang disambut anggukan cepat oleh sang petugas.

"Silahkan, Tuan Jongin. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda,"

Jongin mengangguk dan segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju kereta yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kok _oppa_ tidak bilang kalau punya kartu itu, sih?" protes Kyungsoo, merasa uangnya ia habiskan sia-sia hanya demi sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa gratis.

"Aku juga tidak ingat kalau punya kartu itu, Kyung."

"Darimana _oppa_ dapat?"

"Klien kerja _appa_ adalah CEO Lotte World. Aku kira, itu yang membuat kami sekeluarga punya kartu itu." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan wahana bermain, jadi aku pikir kartu itu tidak berguna,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Uangku sia-sia, deh~"

"Tidaklah, enak saja. Itu kan keharusanmu, sebagai tanda ganti rugimu padaku!"

Kyungsoo mendengus lagi sambil memasukkan _lollipop_ nya ke tas kecil miliknya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut lagi, nikmati saja wahananya!" seru Jongin bersamaan dengan mulainya rute menanjak yang ekstrim.

Di wahana yang tidak pernah sepi itu, Jongin berhasil membuat gadis kecil _nya_ kembali tertawa. Entah dengan teriakan plus mimik bodohnya, atau dengan teriakan yang tidak terduga seperti yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya, teriakan itu bisa dibilang _kecelakaan_. Jongin sedang terlampau bahagia, selain karena adrenalinnya sangat tinggi saat ini, ia juga sedang bersama gadis mungil yang membuat isi kepalanya cukup berantakan belakangan ini. Jadi, jika teriakan itu terlontar tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang dalam kegiatan _high-adrenalin_ seperti ini, nampaknya itu cukup wajar. Memangnya apa yang Jongin teriakkan? Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya sekedar…

 _"_ _KYUNGSOO-YAA, AKU MENCINTAIMUUU! JADILAH KEKASIHKUUU!"_

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan Jongin saat kereta yang mereka tumpangi sedang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi di rute turun yang tajam. Lalu, reaksi Kyungsoo? Oh, jangankan Kyungsoo, Jongin saja dibuat kaget setengah hidup atas teriakannya sendiri. Tepat setelah ia berteriak dengan begitu lepas, Jongin langsung menutup kedua matanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut jatuh, lebih kepada menyesali kenapa ia meneriakkan kata-kata bodoh yang bisa membuatnya setengah mati malu? Dimana ke- _cool_ -an seorang putera CEO Kim _Enterprise_ yang biasa ia perlihatkan ke khalayak?

Dan, ya, tentu saja, setelah fase turunan tajam yang memalukan sekaligus mungkin juga melegakan bagi Kim Jongin, rute meliuk-liuk selanjutnya hanya ia sambut dengan teriakan biasa yang mengekspresikan bagaimana ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya, bukan fase rute meliuk-liuk yang Jongin khawatirkan, tapi suasana setelah mereka keluar dari wahana _roller coaster_ ini. Ya, seperti sekarang inilah.

Jongin baru saja menegak habis air mineral yang ia beli secara gratis dari pos penjualan yang mereka lewati dengan tanpa kata terlontar satu sama lain; sambil duduk di bangku juga. Kyungsoo diam, tentu saja, ia (walau tidak sebesar Jongin) merasa malu atas teriakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Sedikit tidak menyangka, perasaannya benar-benar berbalas. Ia juga bingung, apakah ia harus menjawab atau bagaimana? Jongin, di lain pihak, saat ini sedang mati-matian mencari cara bagaimana memecah keheningan di antara mereka, karena demi Tuhan Jongin benar-benar penasaran juga tentang perasaan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Dua kali Jongin berdehem, cukup membuat suasana yang hening akhirnya bersuara. Lalu akhirnya, dengan paksaan dalam dirinya yang sejak tadi berteriak _'Ayo bodoh! Jangan jadi pengecut! Tanya padanya apa jawabannya!'_ , akhirnya Jongin pun bersuara.

"A-aku…"

"Aku mau,"

"Ya, tentu sa—a-apa? Kau bilang apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dengan tatapan menahan tawa tapi juga menahan malu, tapi juga menahan geram. "Bodoh, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"H-hei, aku tadi benar-benar tidak fokus. Ayolah, ulangi, ya?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Menahan tawanya dan menyilangkan tangannya lagi di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin mendengar lagi bagaimana kau menjawab _'aku mau'_ tadi itu. Rasanya, suara itu benar-benar terlalu lirih.." goda Jongin seraya memposisikan wajahnya di depan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yaa!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya kemudian memukuli dan mencubit pinggang dan lengan Jongin tanpa henti; tentu saja juga sambil menahan malunya akibat perkataan Jongin.

"Yaa! Kyungsoo! _Stop_! Sakit!" pinta Jongin.

"Tidak mau! _Oppa_ menyebalkaaaaaaaan!" putus Kyungsoo.

"Ampuuuuun~ Ampuuuuun, tolong Kyungsoo berhentilaaaah! Kau sudah cukup membuat wajahku merah dengan jawabanmu tadi, jangan seluruh badanku juga, dong!"

Dan, akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu kembali memasang mode _ngambek_.

Jongin bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya, seolah sejak kegiatan mencubit dan memukul ala Kyungsoo itu dimulai, ia tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Sudah ya, ngambeknya? Aku lapar, nih. Makan saja, yuk."

Kyungsoo tetap pada posisinya. Tidak berubah. Sampai akhirnya…

"Sayaaaang~ Ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada kekasih barumu yang tampan ini, hm? Dia sedang kelaparan, tahu."

Dan, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak memanggil Jongin, kemudian memulai kembali kegiatan mencubitnya yang memaksa Jongin berdiri dan berlari menjauh untuk sekedar menyelamatkan tubuhnya yang berharga.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _oppa_. Kau harus tahu itu," sahut Kyungsoo saat sadar Jongin sedang mendekatinya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan mimik wajah memelas. " _Arasseo, arasseo._ Aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Kau bisa melakukan kegiatan ini lagi besok saat aku menjemputmu untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lapar." Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil mendengus. "Makan saja sendiri!"

"Yaa, Kyungsoo. Jangan membiarkan kekasihmu makan sendirian, dong. Itu tidak baik, kau tahu~"

Kyungsoo bersiap berdiri dan mengejar Jongin, tapi kemudian, Jongin _akhirnya_ menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa langsung menangkap dan memeluk Kyungsoo; mendiamkannya.

"Pengunjung yang lain sedang melihat kita, kau tahu. Berhentilah—aw! Kyung!"

Dan mimik wajah mengejek adalah hadiah yang Jongin dapat dari kekasih barunya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kafetaria itu.

Jongin memutuskan untuk berlari mendahului Kyungsoo, dan duduk di tempat yang menurutnya cukup nyaman. Setelah duduk, pemuda itu langsung menyingkap lengan bajunya dan ia menemukan beberapa bekas cubitan Kyungsoo yang tercetak jelas. "Ya Tuhan, aku memacari monster, ya? Ganas sekali, sih." Gumamnya.

Kyungsoo yang dari jauh juga melihat bekas itu pun segera bergerak menuju salah satu kios untuk membeli es batu.

"Ini, untuk meredakan panas di bekas lukanya."

"Akhirnya kau perhatian juga pada kekasihmu,"

" _Oppa_!"

"Apa, sih? Salah?"

"Aku malu, tahu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau pikir aku merencanakan berteriak segila itu? Disana? Ditempat yang seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin beruntun. "Tidak, tentu saja. Itu semua bukan rencanaku. Itu di luar rencana, aku tidak pernah merencanakan untuk menanggung malu sebanyak ini kau tahu,"

Kyungsoo diam, berusaha mendengarkan.

"Rencanaku adalah membawamu ke tempat yang sedikit romantis, lalu ya… begitulah. Setidaknya, tidak banyak orang, dan aku juga sudah mempersiapkan rasa malu untuk itu. Tapi… sialnya rencanaku tidak berjalan,"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya sambil merebut es batu yang sedang dipegang Jongin, kemudian dengan lembut menempelkannya pada bekas cubitannya sendiri di tubuh Jongin.

"Aneh bukan? Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga saat ini sering sekali membuatku kesakitan dan juga malu. Rasanya, aku seperti sedang berada di sebuah cerita,"

"Iya deh, iya, maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil dengan sengaja menekan bekas cubitannya dengan es batu yang membuat Jongin mengerang sesekali.

"Kau melewatkan poinnya, Kyungsoo." Kilah Jongin. "Poinnya adalah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu. "Aku sudah dapat poinnya kok, sejak di _roller coaster_ malah,"

Giliran Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. "Jangan diingatkan lagi, aku benar-benar malu."

"Tapi kau imut, _oppa_. Aku saja menyesal tidak melihat raut wajahmu saat mengatakan itu,"

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak melihatnya,"

"Ish, menyebalkan." Balas Kyungsoo. "Oh, bagaimana kalau _oppa_ mengulanginya disini?" usulnya.

"Disini? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lapar, dan aku akan makan. Bukan mengulang pernyataanku tadi," ujar Jongin seraya memanggil pelayan kafetaria untuk kemudian ia mintai pesanan beserta pesanan milik Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula, kau kan juga tidak mengulang jawabanmu. Jadi, ya, sudah. Kita impas," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _oppa_."

"Dan kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Sayang."

Jongin mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan saying, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya yang nyaman. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya, untuk tiket masuknya, untuk jawabannya, dan… untuk ini,"

 _Well_ , tentu saja adegan setelahnya adalah ya… seperti bisa ditebak. Jongin memilih untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis mungil yang kini resmi jadi kekasihnya. Hanya sekedar bersatu, tidak berlanjut ke tahap yang sampai memunculkan keringat tentu saja. Karena kalau berniat berlanjut, tentu kafetaria bukan tempat yang tepat, kan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku juga mencintai _oppa_ ,"

"Jangan meninggalkanku, ya?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "Tapi kan aku harus pulang ke rumah nanti, besok juga aku harus seko—"

Jongin menekan kedua pipi Kyungsoo secara bersamaan sehingga bibir gadis itu mengerucut menyerupai ikan. "Maksudku bukan itu, _baby_." Balasnya gemas. "Kau ini senang sekali bersikap sok polos, ya?"

"Ih, aku memang polos tahu, _oppa_."

"Yakin? Aku kok ragu, ya?"

" _Oppa_ , ih! _Yadong_!"

Jongin tertawa, mengecup pucuk kepala gadis kesayangannya dengan lembut kemudian mengusapnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, membayangkan banyak rintangan yang sudah jelas menghadangnya jika keputusan menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya sudah diambil. Bagi Jongin, sekedar menjadikan gadis se-menggemaskan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya saja, ia butuh berpikir matang. Karena ia tahu, kehidupannya tidak seperti drama atau cerita dongeng anak kecil yang banyak dipenuhi bumbu bahagia.

Kyungsoo tertawa, menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jongin sekaligus menikmati bagaimana tenangnya perasaannya saat ini berada di pelukan pemuda yang ia cintai. Kedua matanya tertutup, bibirnya tersenyum, dan pikirannya mengelana jauh menuju persimpangan yang selama ini selalu menghalanginya bergerak maju. Disana terpampang jelas jalur yang terpisah antara Jongin dan keluarganya. Jatuh cinta pada Jongin adalah bukan kuasa Kyungsoo, walau pertemuan demi pertemuan yang seolah kebetulan sesungguhnya adalah bagian kecil dari perencanaan. Dalam deru nafasnya yang semakin tenang, Kyungsoo berharap bahwa keputusannya mencintai Jongin adalah benar walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat tahu jika cinta mereka akan berakhir dengan air mata.

 _You are my only one~_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Love is amazing_ _.._

Detik berganti menit yang kemudian berubah menjadi jam, hari, minggu, bulan lalu tahun. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin setidaknya sudah berumur satu tahun, sekarang ini. Beberapa masalah kecil tentu timbul tenggelam dalam hubungan tersembunyi mereka. Tersembunyi? Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu orangtua masing-masing tentang hubungan itu. Pertimbangannya jika bagi Jongin adalah jelas, media yang sering menyorot kehidupannya juga keluarganya bisa membuat hubungan mereka cepat kandas. Padahal, bukan hanya itu pertimbangan Jongin. Lalu, Kyungsoo bagaimana? Gadis itu berkata bahwa ayahnya adalah pria yang cukup tegas, apalagi dalam urusan percintaan. Jadi, tidak mau menyulitkan Jongin, untuk sekarang, Kyungsoo dalam sepengetahuan Jongin tidak memberitahu sang ayah perihal mereka.

Dalam rentang waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat, bisa juga dibilang panjang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sama-sama lulus dari akademisnya masing-masing. Bedanya, ada Jongin di wisuda kelulusan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada Kyungsoo di wisuda kelulusan Jongin. Kenapa? _Well_ , gladi resik kelulusan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan wisuda Jongin, jadi mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang. Kalaupun ia bisa datang, Jongin juga akan kerepotan mengarang cerita tentang siapa Kyungsoo di depan kedua orangtuanya. Lalu, kelulusan Kyungsoo, Jongin hadir? Pastinya, ya walau dengan beberapa perubahan _style_ berpakaian yang membuatnya malah lebih digandrungi gadis-gadis belia daripada biasanya. Jongin melakukannya tentu untuk maksud menyamarkan diri, gaya berpakaian Jongin yang biasa untuk acara resmi adalah persis dengan gaya ayahnya. Kemeja, dasi, jas, sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat dan tentu saja gaya rambut yang tersisir rapid an _klimis_. _Too old man style_ , kalau menurut Baekhyun. Menurut Baekhyun? Oh, ya, gadis bawel nan cantik itu berperan besar dalam perubahan gaya berpakaian Jongin saat kelulusan Kyungsoo dan tentu saja juga dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun berperan sebagai _fashion stylist_ dadakan bagi Jongin. Ia mengubah gaya _oldies_ Jongin, dan menggantinya dengan _casual-formal_ yang menurutnya lebih pas untuk sang kekasih dari sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya, berbekal beberapa jas yang Jongin punya, _sneakers_ dan juga kaos _oblong_ , terciptalah Jongin yang sekarang. Sederhana, memang. Tapi efek perubahan itu yang tidak sederhana. Jantung Kyungsoo yang biasanya berantakan jika Jongin muncul, sekarang makin tidak karuan. Dan tentu saja itu juga berlaku untuk beberapa gadis belia lain yang melihat Jongin muncul saat kelulusan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dengan kacamata hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya dan topi hitam yang ia pakai juga saat di luar ruangan, Jongin setidaknya sukses untuk tidak menarik perhatian beberapa fotografer-fotografer professional yang hobi mencari celah untuk dijadikan bahan gosip, walau ia gagal untuk meredam perhatian yang ia tuai dari beberapa teman Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja itu tidak bertahan lama, tepat selepas upacara kelulusan, keempat pihak yang terlibat yakni Jongin-Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun, langsung berangkat menuju _villa_ milik Chanyeol di salah satu pedesaan di Korea Selatan. Itu sudah jadi rencana mereka sejak beberapa bulan belakangan, tujuannya tentu saja _refreshing_. Alasan di kantor? Berlibur bersama Jongin (untuk Chanyeol) sebagai hadiah kelulusan, dan sebaliknya untuk Jongin jika ia ditanya oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Di _villa_ tidak banyak hal mesum terjadi, karena dua pria yang tentu sebenarnya ingin itu dengan susah payah meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri bahwa akan ada saatnya nanti mereka bisa _membobol_ gadis-gadis yang mereka cintai setengah mati itu. Chanyeol, seperti janjinya dulu, ia menemui orangtua Baekhyun untuk melamar sang gadis. Dan tentu saja, diterima dengan baik. Namun, sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan menikah saat Baekhyun sudah lulus kuliah. Jadi, sekarang, mereka hanya diikat dengan tali pertunangan. Kyungsoo tentu bahagia sekali mendengar kabar baik dari sahabatnya, hati kecilnya bilang, ia ingin bisa punya memori seperti itu, tapi otaknya menyangkal. Jongin, dilain pihak, selain ia adalah lelaki yang terus menerus dikompori Chanyeol dengan urusan pernikahan, ia juga sangat ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang ia yakini adalah pelabuhan terakhirnya. Dan tentu saja, kali ini, Jongin tidak lagi ceroboh dengan mengajak Kyungsoo ke Lotte World dan naik _roller coaster_. Kali ini, demi mewujudkan rencananya yang sangat amat sudah tersusun apik, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke Namsan Tower.

Yeah, mungkin terdengar _mainstream_ , tapi Jongin masabodoh. Yang ia ingini adalah rencananya berjalan lantjar, tanpa halangan. Dan disinilah ia dan Kyungsoo, sekarang. Duduk di salah satu bangku di Namsan Tower, sambil melihat ke langit dan menikmati sejuknya angin malam hari di musim dingin.

 _You are my starlight, shine on my heart_

 _When I'm with you, it feels like I'm dreaming all day_

"Kau lihat yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana itu, Kyung?"

"Hm, indah ya?"

"Begitulah." Balas Jongin lagi. "Ah, kau mau kuberitahu rahasiaku tidak?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut dan senyum yang menggemaskan. "Apa?"

"Kau lihat langit di sebelah sana? Yang gelap dan tidak berbintang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mempersilahkan pemudanya melanjutkan.

"Itu adalah hidupku sebelum bertemu denganmu," lanjut Jongin. "Terdengar _cheesy_ , ya, tapi memang begitu. _For me_ , _you're my starlight_."

Kyungsoo menunduk tersipu.

 _Your love is like a gift_ _.._

"Hidupku sebelum bertemu denganmu itu tidak begitu mengesankan. Ya, seperti langit hitam itu. Mungkin terlihat mengesankan bagi mereka yang paham indahnya gelap gulita. Tapi aku tidak, aku tidak paham." Cerita Jongin. "Dan kau, kau muncul tiba-tiba. Ya, seperti bintang itu. Muncul begitu saja, tapi bisa menerangi langit saat malam, padahal sinarnya juga terhitung kecil, kan? Dan lihat yang terjadi pada langit yang ia terangi? Mereka menjadi mengesankan, jadi indah."

"Kau juga begitu, untukku. Kau membuat hidupku jadi mengesankan dan indah, kau membuat apa yang sebenarnya biasa jadi menarik, kau membuat apa yang sebenarnya sederhana jadi luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya langitku tanpa keberadaanmu,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi, kali ini tentu dengan tatapan mendamba yang luar biasa tersanjung. Jongin tidak pernah begini, kata-kata romantis begini tidak pernah dikeluarkan. Hubungan mereka selalu penuh dengan gurauan-gurauan yang manis, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Dan itu tentu membuat hatinya sangat hangat saat ini.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Kyung?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menggumam, berusaha memberi kode pada Jongin untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa hal itu perlu dipertegas, ya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, sambil menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu kembali menatap langit. "Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Apa itu cukup?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kyungsoo."

 _You've changed me_

 _You drew a new me onto my empty face_

Kyungsoo terdiam, tentu saja. Tidak, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jongin akan benar-benar melamarnya. Memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga ajal tiba, karena di kepalanya, kisah mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin langitku jadi gelap selamanya, atau hanya bersinar sesekali karena kau yang hadir sesekali. Ya, mungkin kau bisa bilang permintaanku terlalu berat, terlalu cepat karena hubungan kita baru satu tahun. Tapi, kau tahu, aku sudah menunda mengatakan ini beberapa kali. Dan karena belakangan ini, aku sering mimpi buruk dimana disana ada kau, aku menjadi semakin takut kehilanganmu sebelum aku bisa sempat memintamu untuk menjadi milikku, dan hanya milikku, selamanya."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Jongin mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, mengingat bagaimana potongan-potongan mimpi yang tidak jelas itu masih sering mampir di kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat persisnya, yang jelas kau bergerak menjauh dariku. Semakin aku berlari mengejarmu, kau semakin jauh."

Kyungsoo diam lagi, mencoba menenangkan degupannya yang kacau karena cerita Jongin dan juga membiarkan lelakinya menyelesaikan ceritanya yang sekaligus terus memayunginya dengan kehangatan tak terkira.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Ayahku bukan orang yang mudah soal hubungan seserius pernikahan. Ia dan kepalanya yang keras itu selalu berpikir bahwa aku harus menikah dengan gadis yang keluarganya ia kenal baik. Ia tidak mau punya menantu yang masalalunya bermasalah. Ia selalu menekankan kata-kata itu padaku, ia ingin punya menantu yang masalalunya baik, yang sudah ia kenal baik siapa keluarganya. Tapi aku, aku masabodoh dengan masalalu gadis yang kucintai." Lanjut Jongin tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi pada Kyungsoo; tetap menatap langit dan kakinya bergantian.

"Masa lalumu, adalah milikmu sendiri. Masalaluku, adalah milikku sendiri. Tapi masa depan, adalah milik kita berdua." Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo sekali dengan senyum kecilnya, lalu kembali menatap langit.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar kalimat rayuan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyejukkannya. Dia sering mendengar gombal receh berbumbu gurauan dari Jongin, tapi tidak yang seserius ini.

"Aku pikir, ini adalah kesempatan terbaikku untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku pernah mengacaukan rencanaku sekali saat akan menjadikanmu kekasihku, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan yang satu ini." Tambahnya. "Jadilah bintang bagi langitku, Kyungsoo. Hiduplah denganku, dan indahkan dunia kita." Pungkas Jongin seraya mengeluarkan cincin dari saku kanan jaketnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedari tadi, ia menahan tangis sebenarnya. Kata-kata Jongin terlalu gila, kepalanya sampai terasa penuh olehnya. Dan sekarang? Cincin? Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti pria seperti Jongin?

"Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo.."

 _The moment I saw you, I'm only filled with you_ _.._

Akhirnya tangis itu pecah bersamaan dengan anggukan yakin dari sang gadis. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo terulur, dan Jongin memasangkan cincin yang ia beli minggu lalu di jari manis kekasihnya, lalu menciumnya lembut. Ia menatap kedua mata kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya larut dalam tawa.

"Kau dan kata-kata sialanmu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menatap langit dan tertawa lagi. "Tapi itu berhasil,"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu itu."

Jongin mengangguk yakin. "Aku sangat tahu,"

Lalu sebuah kecupan hangat menyapa pipi kiri Jongin.

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar tidak punya balasan kata-kata."

"Hanya ciuman pipi? Oh, baiklah. Tidak masalah, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada." Balas Jongin kesal sembari menahan tawa. "Dan, ya, tidak usah dibalas. Nanti jadi tidak seru,"

Kyungsoo tertawa sembari mengusap air matanya sendiri, memukul lengan kiri Jongin pelan, lalu menarik wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menatap langit dengan takjub, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Sudah,"

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan kiri Jongin lagi. Jongin tertawa, lalu memposisikan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Kyungsoo, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya sendiri dan tentu saja, mencium bibir bentuk hati itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Dalam ciumannya, Jongin berusaha meyalurkan emosinya, emosi terdalamnya tentang ketidakinginannya untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, ya."

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah bersedia jadi bintangku, kan? Jadi kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, kalau kau bingung, kau bisa bayangkan langit tanpa matahari dan bintang kecil-kecil itu. Gelap gulita, kan? Ya begitulah nantinya hidup Kim Jongin jika Do Kyungsoo, eh, Kim Kyungsoo menghilang darinya."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar gombal!"

Jongin tertawa lagi. "Tidak, aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan kata-kata itu adalah ekspresiku,"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Jongin. Kau juga begitu, kan?" sahut Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin tersenyum, memeluk Kyungsoo dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat ala Kim Jongin yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merindu untuk bisa terus berada disana.

"Ya, aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya pelukan kekasihnya. Air mata kembali keluar dari kedua matanya. Bukan, ini bukan air mata bahagia karena momen barusan. Tapi air mata kesedihan karena kebohongan yang lagi-lagi harus ia utarakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin.."

" _I love you too,_ Kim Kyungsoo.."

Jongin menatap langit. Tersenyum. Merasa menang atas gundah-gulananya selama ini. Merasa menang atas semua mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya belakangan ini. Dan merasa menang atas semua ragu yang sering muncul di benaknya tiap kali hatinya berteriak nama Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana kemenangannya hari ini ternyata sementara. Jongin juga tidak tahu ternyata ia tidak benar-benar menang. Ia hanya _dibuat_ menang, oleh orang yang harusnya selalu ia kenang sebagai seseorang yang meneranginya dan selalu membuatnya tenang. Kyungsoo merasa sakit, karena cintanya sakit. Tapi baginya, ia berkorban demi terangnya hidup Jongin di masa depan. Tanpa pernah tahu bahwa keputusannya berkorban adalah jalan bagi kegelapan sepenuhnya mulai merangkak mengunjungi Jongin.

 _You are my starlight, I'm so thankful_

 _Your love is like a dream_ _, y_ _ou are my starlight_ _.._

.

.

.

* * *

TARA!

Selesai sudah _double_ _chapter_ nya. Gimana komentar? Jenuh? Kesal? Gemes? Marah? Muehehe.

Silahkan, ditunggu reviewnya sambil saya mendengarkan lagu baru yang asik sekali dari uri EXO, _Can't Bring Me Down!_ Sangat berharap ada MV vers dari lagu ini tapi nggak mungkin, jadi, ya sudah. Ngimpi saja..

Terima kasih sudah membaca part-part bahagianya, _warning,_ part depan mungkin tidak banyak bahagia tercatat dan AKHIRNYA ratenya beneran M. _Trust_ _me_ , saya bahkan sampe cari referensi novel dewasa cuma buat nulis part depan. _Heol_.

Jadi? Jangan lupa reviewnyaa! :))

Salam,

 **kajegaje**


	6. Crazy in Pillowtalk

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

 **!WARNING CHAPTER RATE M!**

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART : CRAZY IN LOVE (BEYONCE - 50 SHADES OF GREY VERS.) & **__**PILLOWTALK (ZAYN MALIK)**_

Jongin melewati hari menegangkan kedua di hidupnya dengan baik. Ia lega karena ragunya selama ini akhirnya musnah dan berganti keyakinan tak terbatas akan janji yang ia ukir bersama gadis istimewa dalam hidupnya. Hari ini, Jongin berniat lebih gila dari sebelumnya. _Well_ , sebelumnya dia memang sudah bernazar (janji) pada dirinya sendiri, jika Kyungsoo menerima pinangannya maka ia dengan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya akan membawa Kyungsoo pada ayahnya. Mengenalkannya sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya yang akan menemaninya hingga ajal tiba. Jongin akan mengeraskan hatinya, menguatkan keteguhannya mempertajam logikanya agar ia bisa menang jika harus beradu argument dengan sang ayah.

Dan disinilah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang, lift menuju ruangan Presiden Direktur alias ayahnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya dingin, tapi terasa hangat karena genggamannya pada Kyungsoo menguat. Kyungsoo, dilain pihak, juga berusaha menguatkan diri. Setelah perdebatan batin yang luar biasa lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih Jongin, bukan keluarganya.

"Kau gugup?"

"Hm, tapi kau pasti lebih gugup, kan?"

Jongin terkekeh. Tentu saja ia sangat gugup. Ini adalah kali pertama di hidupnya, ia mencoba memperjuangkan keinginannya yang sebenarnya sering bersebrangan dengan kehendak ayahnya. Dan hebatnya, di kali pertama ini, ia sudah berani memperjuangkan hal besar bukan lagi hal kecil.

"Ayo masuk!" seru Jongin seraya menghela nafas dalam-dalam tepat sebelum tangannya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang ayah.

" _Abeoji_ , aku ingin—"

Kata-kata Jongin terpotong begitu saja. Disana, di ruang kerja sang CEO, pemandangan tidak biasa tersaji dan Jongin cukup bingung dibuatnya.

"Jongin, kebetulan kau datang. Duduklah, Nak." Pinta Tuan Kim seraya mempersilahkan tiga tamunya yang lain juga duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

Jongin, menuruti permintaan sang ayah, tanpa sekalipun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Perasaan Jongin tiba-tiba jadi aneh, seolah ragu yang semula musnah kini tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja.

" _Abeoji_ , aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Kyungsoo. Dia ini—"

"Jongin, _appa_ ingin kau menikahi Soojung secepatnya,"

Gelegar petir yang dahsyat seolah menyambar berkali-kali di ulu hati Jongin. Apa-apaan ini? Menikahi Soojung? Gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak kecil? Lelucon busuk macam apa lagi ini?

"APA?"

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang juga terkejut seraya menahan tangis. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, mencoba membuat gadisnya tenang.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Soojung," ulang Tuan Kim dengan tegas, seolah itu bukan lagi permintaan, tapi perintah.

"Tidak, tidak. Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Bantah Jongin. "Ya! Krystal! Bicaralah! Kau menyembunyikan apa dariku, hah?"

Panggilan itu muncul, akhirnya. Panggilan ketika Jongin sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dibanding Kyungsoo itu. Panggilan yang hanya akan ia gunakan ketika ia berbicara hal serius yang tidak bisa dibuat bercanda bahkan walau sekali.

"Jongin, tenanglah.." pinta Chanyeol.

"Tenang? _Hyung_ bilang tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

Aura emosi Jongin sudah menguar kuat, hilang sudah semua persiapan matang yang sudah ia atur sejak kemarin.

"Krystal! Bicara padaku! Apa-apaan ini, hah? Menikah denganmu? Kau tahu aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo!"

Gadis bersurai sepunggung itu tidak menjawab, ia malah menangis lebih keras.

"Jongin, kau harus tenang. Kami akan jelaskan," ini Sehun, _General Manager_ Kim _Enterprise_ yang juga dekat dengan keluarganya walau tak sedekat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar penjelasan apapun, kecuali dari Krystal." Pungkas Jongin sambil terus menatap Krystal tajam, penuh amarah. "Bicaralah, Krys. Kau tahu aku bisa berbuat lebih kejam jika aku hilang kesabaran dan—"

"AKU HAMIL, _OPPA_! PUAS?"

Dan petir yang sama, kini menyambar Jongin lagi tepat di titik yang sebelumnya. Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, berdiri dari posisinya, menatap tajam Krystal, dan ayahnya bergantian.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Jongin tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kenapa kau membuatku terlibat dalam masalahmu, huh? Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri tanpa membawaku?"

"JONGIN!" Tuan Kim dengan refleknya menampar Jongin hingga sang putra kesayangan pun memerah wajahnya.

"Dia yang salah, kenapa aku yang _appa_ korbankan? Aku tidak mencintai Krystal, dan aku tidak akan menikahinya." Tegas Jongin. "Satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai dan akan kunikahi adalah Kyungsoo, bukan gadis yang lain! Jika bukan dengan Kyungsoo, maka aku tidak akan menikahi siapapun!" lanjutnya tanpa pernah mengalih tatap dari sang ayah.

"Kau membantah _appa_ , Jongin!"

"Tidak! Aku memperjuangkan hidupku! Aku memperjuangkan cintaku, aku memperjuangkan pilihanku!"

" _Appa_ tidak menerima penolakanmu, Jongin!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli apakah _appa_ menerima penolakanku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli siapa yang nantinya akan bertanggung jawab atas Krystal, aku tidak peduli apapun! Aku… aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan itu!" final Jongin sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

"Dan untukmu, Krys." Lirih Jongin. "Aku sudah kecewa padamu, jangan buat aku membencimu setelah ini,"

"Papa!"

"Tuan Presdir!"

"Tuan Kim!"

Dan kemudian teriakan itu bergantian bersahutan. Kaki Jongin masih belum keluar dari ruangan, tangan kanannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol sudah panik, Sehun sudah berlari menuju telepon kantor di meja sang ayah untuk memanggil ambulans, dan Krystal? Tentu gadis itu masih menangis.

Jongin sebenarnya juga sama. Ia menangis, tapi ia tahan walau sedikit gagal. Kyungsoo tahu.

"Sayang.." panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

" _Abeonim_ lebih penting, Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menjauhkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Bahunya bergetar, ia melepas tangisnya.

"Kau masih bisa bersamaku di lain kesempatan, tapi bersama orangtua? Sayang, mereka tidak terganti, kau tahu.."

Jongin tidak menjawab, dan Kyungsoo pun mengusap air matanya sendiri sebelum memalingkan wajah kekasihnya sehingga ia bisa melihat pemuda tampan yang selama ini ia cintai.

"Kau akan menikahi Soojung," lirih Kyungsoo.

" _Shireo_ ," bantah Jongin disela isak tangisnya.

"Hussh, dengarkan aku dulu, Sayang." Pinta Kyungsoo. "Kau akan menikahi Soojung, setidaknya hingga bayi yang dikandungnya lahir. Kau tentu tidak ingin punya keponakan yang tak punya ayah, kan?"

Jongin diam, tapi sesekali terisak.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau ingat janji kita, kan? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, dan kau juga tak akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak mengkhawatirkan apapun jika kau memang menikahinya, karena aku tahu hanya aku yang pasti kau cintai, kan?" lanjutnya seraya mengusap air mata Jongin dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Kau berjanji menungguku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kekasihnya menyetujui usulnya. Hatinya terasa berat tentu saja, mengijinkan orang yang kau cintai untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Gila, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo yang niatnya sudah bulat untuk memilih Jongin, nyatanya kini harus berbenturan dengan kejutan kecil yang muncul.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu,"

"Hanya sampai anak itu lahir,"

"Hanya sampai bayi itu lahir,"

"Lalu aku akan menikahimu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengecup sayang bibir kekasihnya.

"Lalu kau akan menikahiku,"

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo, beberapa detik lamanya hingga ia memberanikan diri membalikkan badan. Melihat kondisi ayahnya, lalu membantu pria tua yang terbujur lemas itu menuju mobil ambulans yang baru saja sampai.

Perdebatan batin Jongin muncul, ragu yang sempat musnah kini timbul lagi. Apakah benar Kyungsoo akan menunggunya? Apakah benar mereka akan bisa menikah setelah anak Soojung lahir? Lalu, emosi Jongin mengambil alih.

"Jika kutemukan lelaki sialan itu, akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku!" gumam Jongin sembari menatap kosong ke depan sembari tetap menggenggam tangan lemah sang ayah.

.

"Jongin," panggil Chanyeol.

"Jong.." kali ini Sehun memanggilnya dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Dan Jongin mendongak. "Ayahmu sudah siuman,"

Jongin bergegas menuju ruang rawat ayahnya dengan mengajak Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak pergi dari sampingnya.

"Sayang, ingat.. sampaikan dengan lembut.." ingat Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang kemudian mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang mengiris hati Kyungsoo tiap kali ia melihatnya.

" _Abeoji_ ,"

Tuan Kim sudah sadar, saat ini ia masih lemas dan terlihat berbicara dengan Soojung yang menunggunya sejak tadi. Pandangan Jongin tidak beralih kemanapun walau hanya sedikit bergeser menuju Soojung. Ia hanya menatap sang ayah, penuh kasih.

"Jongin," sahutan lemah dari Tuan Kim pun menyapa telinga semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menikahi Soojung," ujar Jongin yang kemudian dihadiahi senyum bahagia Tuan Kim, pandangan kaget dari Soojung, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Tidak begitu saja menikah, tentu saja. Aku punya syarat." Lanjutnya. "Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Soojung hingga anak itu lahir. Setelahnya, aku akan menceraikan Soojung dan menikahi Kyungsoo." Finalnya.

Tuan Kim terlihat sedikit tidak setuju.

"Apa? Terlihat kurang adil? Tidak, _abeoji_. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Itu cukup adil, walau kau tidak mendapatkan derita sepertiku," sahut Jongin lagi dengan nada tegasnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum mengerti lalu mengangguk. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin lalu mulai bersuara. "Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan lusa, lebih cepat akan lebih baik, jadi media tidak akan punya kesempatan memberitakan hal buruk bagi Soojung."

"Terserah,"

"Chanyeol, Sehun, tolong persiapkan upacara pernikahannya, ya. Undang keluarga saja, tidak perlu ramai-ramai. Panggil beberapa media terpercaya, supaya bisa dimuat dan ditunjukkan bahwa Soojung sudah menikah,"

Jongin mundur satu-dua langkah menjauhi ayahnya.

"Jongin," panggil Tuan Kim lirih. "Terima kasih, Nak.."

Jongin membalikkan badan begitu saja, merangkul Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya dengan senyum getir dan meninggalkan Soojung yang menahan tangis karena kebencian yang mulai terasa dari Jongin untuknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Jong?" Tanya Sehun sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi.

"Mengantarnya pulang, kenapa? Apa aku perlu ijin _abeoji_ untuk ini?" sahutnya datar.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, Tuan Muda Kim. Saya hanya bertanya,"

"Jangan jadi dingin pada kami, Jong. Kami juga bukan pihak yang menyetujui ini, kau tahu.." tambah Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ya, aku tahu.. aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, mungkin baru kembali kemari nanti malam.."

"Pergunakanlah waktumu untuk istirahat, Jong. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi, kami akan bergantian menjaga Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim juga pasti sedih sendirian di rumah,"

" _Umma_ akan kemari, menjaga _appa_. Tadi ia menelponku dan berkata begitu. Aku titip _umma_ dan _appa_ , _hyungdeul_.."

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali, berusaha memberi kekuatan tak kasat mata bernama semangat. "Kami akan selalu disini membantumu,"

"Sehun benar," Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimanapun, kami ini _hyung_ mu kan?" tutupnya dengan senyum khasnya yang menguar di wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan kami, ya. Hari ini buruk sekali," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, _oppa._ Kami permisi dulu, ya?"

Jongin kemudian benar-benar beranjak dari hadapan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Menyisakan jiwa yang hancur yang secara tidak langsung bisa mereka berdua rasakan dari tatapan sayu dan senyum pahit Jongin. Hari ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya Jongin yang tidak percaya dan menentang keputusan Tuan Besar Kim. Sehun dan Chanyeol, sebelum Jongin datang, juga sudah berpendapat sama. Mereka berargumen, mencoba menyelamatkan _sang adik_ dari perintah mutlak sang ayah yang kadang tak jarang membuat Jongin geram. Tapi ancaman yang Tuan Kim keluarkan, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tunduk kembali. Sebagai salah satu Presiden Direktur yang sukses dan punya nama besar hampir di seluruh dunia, Tuan Kim tentu punya kuasa untuk menjadikan Sehun dan Chanyeol pria paling tidak diinginkan oleh semua perusahaan walau pengalaman kerja mereka menunjukkan hal yang berbalik. Demi alasan kehidupan mereka sendiri, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun diam dan tunduk. Tidak untuk kalah, tentu saja, tapi untuk menang entah kapan.

.

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby..._

"Istirahat, ya?"

"Eum, _oppa_ juga istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting,"

"Besok akan ku jemput,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Besok aku mau ke Daegu,"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar.."

" _Oppa_ , ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar mengantarku ke Daegu." Tolak Kyungsoo halus. "Tuan Kim," lanjutnya lirih.

"Sudah ada _hyungdeul_ , juga _umma_ disana."

"Tapi keberadaan _oppa_ pasti akan berpengaruh,"

"Aku tidak mau satu ruangan dengan.."

"Sayang, jangan begitu, ah. Bagaimanapun, lusa, dia akan menjadi istrimu, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum getir. "Ya, kau benar. Gadis yang tidak pernah kucintai, akan jadi istriku dua hari lagi, sedangkan gadis yang kucintai setengah mati, malah tidak jadi kunikahi."Jongin menutup kalimatnya dengan tundukan kepala.

"Kan hanya satu tahun?" ingat Kyungsoo. "Aku juga pasti saat itu sedang sibuk kuliah, deh."

"Ya, benar. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan saat memaksamu cuti kuliah karena sedang mengandung anak kita," angan Jongin yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di dadanya serta tawa kecil yang menenangkan dari gadisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _oppa_ , jangan khawatirkan hal-hal lain, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan menyesap bibir yang membuatnya candu itu dengan lembut. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya tautan itu lepas. Dengan dahi yang saling bersentuhan, Nampak sekali keduanya punya _urusan_ yang belum selesai malam itu.

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this..._

Kyungsoo terlihat diam, menutup kedua matanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius. Tapi tak lama, ia kembali bersuara walau dengan suara sedikit lirih, seperti memohon. " _Oppa..._ apa... _oppa_ mau menginap?"

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. "Kyung, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menginap, kan?" Tanya Jongin seolah memastikan permintaan Kyungsoo bukan karena gadis itu lupa atau sedang tidak sadar.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sesaat. "Setidaknya, sebelum kekasihku jadi suami orang lain, kan?" jawabnya Kyungsoo.

Jongin pusing, ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk membantunya berpikir lurus. Satu sisi dirinya tentu saja tidak menolak. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menolak ketika gadisnya sendiri yang meminta dirinya untuk melepas status mereka malam ini? Tapi, kemudian logika Jongin juga bekerja. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Kyungsoo melepas statusnya sebelum mereka punya ikatan yang sah secara hukum dan agama.

" _Oppaaa_.." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Jongin, kali ini dengan bisikan rendah yang mengundang tepat di telinga tajamnya saat kedua matanya sedang terpejam.

Sial.

Jongin sedang mati-matian berpikir serius, dan Kyungsoo malah menggodanya dengan suara panggilan yang seperti itu. Tidakkah gadis itu tahu bahwa bisikan yang hampir bisa disebut desahan itu baru saja mendepak logika dari kepala Jongin dengan keras? Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir jernih kalau begini?

Jongin membuka kedua matanya cepat, menatap Kyungsoo yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di depannya. "Jangan menyesal," final Jongin frustasi.

Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang sempurna. Ia sebenarnya juga bisa dibilang gila karena menawarkan statusnya pada Jongin begitu saja seperti barang yang murah. Tapi egonya bilang, ia, setidaknya harus memastikan bahwa semua yang pertama bagi Jongin adalah miliknya dan semua yang pertama baginya adalah milik Jongin sebelum dua hari lagi lelaki yang ia cintai setengah hidup itu akan menjadi suami dari gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

" _Kajja_!" ajak Kyungsoo girang seraya menarik Jongin menuju apartemennya.

Jongin, dilain pihak, terkekeh saat gadis kesayangannya menarik tangannya dengan semangat. Ia akan melepas statusnya dengan gadis yang ia cintai, dan bukan dengan orang lain, bukankah itu lebih baik?

Tak perlu waktu lama, Jongin akhirnya masuk lagi ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah beberapa bulan tidak kemari. Beberapa perubahan terlihat di sudut-sudut ruangan, seperti adanya fotonya dan Kyungsoo yang di pigura dan digantung di dinding, lalu pernak-pernik Pororo yang sempat ia belikan untuk Kyungsoo juga ada di meja. Kyungsoo memilih langsung ke dapur, berniat menyajikan minuman untuk kekasihnya yang sejak tadi banyak pikiran. Tapi, Jongin, yang baru saja menyalakan _music player_ milik Kyungsoo, tentu punya maksud lain.

Lelaki tinggi itu mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan, memeluknya dari belakang juga dengan perlahan. Ia menciumi bahu Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut dan sepertinya cukup memberi efek memabukkan bagi empunya bahu. Pakaian Kyungsoo hari ini adalah kemeja putih bergaris vertikal merah dan celana jins. Mungkin celana jinsnya akan sedikit menyusahkan, tapi kemejanya? Ah, bukan urusan sulit bagi Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin sudah bergerilya di perut mulus Kyungsoo, tangan kiri Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja dapur, ciuman tanpa henti sejak tadi Jongin lancarkan di bahu kiri Kyungsoo yang sukses menghasilkan ribuan _watt_ listrik tak kasat mata di tubuh sang gadis. Rencana Kyungsoo membuat minuman, terhenti. Alhasil, hanya tumpukan es batu di gelas yang kini dibawanya bersamaan dengan Jongin yang membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku bisa berhenti sekarang jika kau mau," tawar Jongin terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar memastikan diri hilang kendali. Tak lupa, ia menatap lamat-lamat kedua obsidian kekasihnya dengan sayu. Jika boleh jujur, hormonalnya berbanding terbalik dengan tawarannya.

"Apa kau pikir kau akan bisa begitu saja meninggalkanku setelah seperti ini?" tantang Kyungsoo. Sebut saja, Kyungsoo juga tidak jauh beda. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dari Jongin sejak tadi, sebenarnya ia sudah susah payah untuk tidak kecolongan mengerang, lalu seenaknya lelaki tampan itu menawarkan untuk berhenti?

"Kau tak boleh menyesal,"

"Tak akan,"

Dan begitulah awal dari hal-hal yang diinginkan keduanya terjadi. Jongin, tentu saja, menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Lantunan lagu yang mengalun dari _music player_ milik Kyungsoo membuat hormonnya seperti didorong naik perlahan-lahan. Tadinya, Jongin hanya berniat mengecup bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya, tapi, yah, siapa yang mau melewatkan begitu saja bibir seperti itu, kan? Akhirnya, Jongin menaikkan fasenya. Ia menyesap bibir Kyungsoo lembut, tercetak nafsu disana tapi terbalut kelembutan yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo mabuk. Kedua tangan Jongin secara cepat membuat Kyungsoo kini sudah duduk di meja _counter_ dapurnya.

Ciuman Jongin mulai turun, kembali mengarah padu bahu putih menggoda milik sang kekasih. Kepala Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ke belakang saat kedua tangan Jongin mengusap pahanya dengan begitu lembut. Tentu saja celana jinsnya masih terpasang dengan baik, tapi demi Tuhan, sentuhan Jongin terlalu gila dan bahkan jins tidak menghalangi efek sentuhan itu untuk membuat Kyungsoo mulai hilang kendali. Tangan kanan Jongin kembali naik, mengusap leher kemudian pipi kiri Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan kembalinya bibir Jongin menuju bibir Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo mengalung sempurna pada leher Jongin, sesekali menarik rambut belakang Jongin sekaligus menekan tubuh Jongin agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Yang ajaib adalah baju keduanya masih utuh, tidak terlepas, atau _belum_?

Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya setelah bibirnya, dan juga tangannya sudah menyapa titik-titik sensitif Kyungsoo di bagian atas. Ia menatap gadisnya yang kini tersengal mengambil nafas. Senyumnya terukir kecil di sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Kau berniat membuatkanku minum?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, lalu menatap Jongin lagi dengan sayu. "Kau menggangguku,"

Jongin terkekeh, ia membuka lemari pendingin milik kekasihnya dan mencari apa yang diinginkannya di dalam sana. "Kau tak punya sesuatu yang menyegarkan?"

" _Well_ , aku tak menyimpan _sesuatu yang menyegarkan_ di dalam sana, _oppa_ …"

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_

 _I touch on you more and more every time..._

Tatapan Kyungsoo berarti sesuatu, Jongin tahu itu. Kaki mungil sang gadis yang tergantung, mengetuk sekali-dua kali pada lemari di bawah meja _counter_. Jongin segera tahu apa maksud kekasihnya.

"Jika aku menemukan ada minuman beralkohol disana, kau mungkin akan dapat masalah, Sayang."

Kyungsoo tertawa seolah sedang mabuk. "Lalu kau akan menghukumku, Tuan?"

Jongin membuka lemari, tapi pemandangan di depan matanya sungguh lebih menggiurkan daripada sekedar _minuman menyegarkan_.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi," goda Kyungsoo yang ditutup dengan kedipan genitnya. "Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?"

Jongin mengangkat penemuannya. "Wow, kau melanggar aturan, Sayang."

Kyungsoo tidak setuju. "Bukan aku yang beli, kok."

"Aku tidak percaya," balas Jongin menahan senyumnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membuka botol berisi _vodka_ itu.

"Kau harus percaya. Itu milik _oppa_ ku,"

Jongin terkekeh sambil menuang _vodka_ nya di gelas yang ada disamping Kyungsoo. "Kau tak boleh minum, ya? Kau masih di bawah umur,"

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan. "Aku ingin mencicipinya,"

Jongin menegak habis _vodka_ nya dalam satu kali teguk. "Sedikit saja," lalu ia berniat menuangkan lagi ke dalam gelasnya dan Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mencicipinya dari sini," tangan kanan Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, tangan kirinya mengusap pipi kanan Jongin seduktif. Kaki Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menggantung bebas, kini seenaknya mengerjai paha dalam Jongin dan membuat _adik kecil_ Jongin tidak mampu lagi bersikap tenang.

Jongin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi ia mencoba menurunkan tensi hormonnya, jika ia benar-benar lepas kendali, bisa bahaya. Tapi, sialnya Kyungsoo seperti tidak ingin dirinya menahan kendali dan terus menggodanya dengan segala cara,. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sangat lemah akan godaan semacam ini.

"Oke, _baby_. Kau menang,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang. Ia mendapatkan bibir yang ia ingini sejak tadi beserta gelas berisi es batu yang kembali berada di tangannya saat Jongin dengan cepat memindahkan tubuhnya dari meja _counter_ menjadi menggantung pada tubuh tegap sang lelaki. Kyungsoo mengalung seperti koala pada Jongin. Dengan tautan bibir yang tidak terlepas, Jongin secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sandaran sofa yang ada disana, mendudukkan Kyungsoo lalu melepas tautan mereka dengan terpaksa.

Sedetik setelah memastikanan pantat menggemaskan Kyungsoo menyentuh sandaran sofa, tangan kanan Jongin cepat bekerja untuk membuka bra milik Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu melucuti kaos polo Jongin dan membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri sekaligus melepas branya. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo tidak melepas gelas berisi es batu yang sejak tadi ia pegang walau ia juga sibuk menarik rambut Jongin saat lelaki itu mencium bibirnya dengan begitu menyenangkan. Sentuhan dan ciuman kecil Jongin di tubuhnya benar-benar sedikit membuatnya gila, lalu kepalanya berpikir, jika seperti ini saja dia sudah hampir hilang kendali, bagaimana jika mereka bersatu?

Lelaki dua puluh dua tahun itu segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali. Mereka hanya menyatukan bibir beberapa kali sembari Jongin mengubah arah kakinya menuju dinding pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengurung Kyungsoo, mengambil alih gelas sialan yang masih Kyungsoo bawa ke meja nakas dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo lapar. Jongin tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat seluruh hormon laki-lakinya sedang memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tidak disaat Kyungsoo sedang sangat sangat sangat terlihat menggoda.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, kau tahu.." racau Jongin sebelum menurunkan Kyungsoo dan menempelkan kulit punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding yang dingin. "Tatapanmu, ciumanmu, desahanmu, semuanya. Kau benar-benar sempurna, Kyungsoo.."

Gadis mungil yang disanjung itu tersipu. Wajahnya semakin merah karena selain ia sedang dalam proses melepaskan hormon gadisnya yang meledak-ledak akibat sentuhan-sentuhan sialan Jongin yang tidak pernah berhenti di sekitar payudaranya, lehernya, telinganya, pinggangnya, perutnya dan bahkan bagian paling sensitif miliknya yang lain yang masih terlindung celana jins. Mata Kyungsoo terkunci pada mata tajam kekasihnya, tangannya yang sudah tidak mengalung pada leher Jongin, kini bergerak bebas menuju dada bidang sang lelaki.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau berolahraga," bisik Kyungsoo sambil terus menelusuri dada lebar lelakinya yang tidak pernah ia lihat tanpa tertutup pakaian. Ia sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena ternyata lelaki yang sudah melamarnya ini punya tubuh atletis yang… ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja sudah sukses membuat titik vital Kyungsoo di bawah sana terasa basah.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya." Jawab Jongin tak kalah pelan. "Mungkin aku memang harus melakukannya secara lebih rutin agar kau tak akan pernah memintaku berhenti saat sedang bersatu denganmu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan lelakinya sedang _atau masih_ menatapnya dengan begitu lapar. "Aku akan selalu haus akan kau setelah ini,"

"Tentu, akan ku pastikan itu.."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi dinding menuju tepi ranjang dengan perlahan tanpa pernah mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata bulat itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini kembali memeluk pinggang si mungil dengan posesif, Jongin merasakan tubuh gadis di depannya mulai bergerak turun bersamaan dengan seluruh celana yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi kebanggaannya. Dan tentu saja, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi gadis yang menurut Jongin tak punya banyak pengalaman tentang hal-hal dewasa untuk melaksanakan tugasnya membuat lelaki tampan itu mendesahkan namanya dengan lantang dan ditambah erangan di akhir karena klimaksnya sudah datang.

Kyungsoo, terlihat begitu sensual di mata Jongin malam ini, ia berani bersumpah. Cara gadis itu membersihkan mulutnya sendiri dari sisa cairan kental putih yang menandai klimaksnya tadi seperti professional, apalagi kali ini, dia meminum air dari lelehan es batu di gelas yang baru ia ambil dari meja nakas. Jongin, dengan lembut mengambil gelas itu, menaruhnya kembali di tempat yang sama, lalu menarik dagu kekasihnya perlahan menuju dirinya dan setelahnya dengan satu kali tarikan bertenaga, Jongin berhasil menjatuhkan Kyungsoo di ranjang dengan posisi yang langsung membuat sang gadis mendesah hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini tengah mengeras dan tepat menyentuh bagian paling sensitif Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi dibawah sana. Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, sedikit melibatkan lidah untuk sekedar kesenangan lainnya, lalu perlahan melebarkan jangkauan ciumannya menjadi menuju leher, bahu, dada Kyungsoo dan tentu saja kedua payudara menggemaskan yang masing-masing putingnya kini sudah mengeras sempurna pertanda bahwa sang pemilik sudah sangat lepas kendali.

Sejenak, Jongin menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kyungsoo, ia menatap gadisnya, menikmati bagaimana raut sayu itu membuat hormon lelakinya makin naik dan tidak terbendung. Lalu, sebuah ide cemerlang, menyambangi kepalanya.

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

Jongin berdiri menjauhi Kyungsoo yang sedang sangat sangat sangat butuh _dimasuki_.

"Kenapa pergihhh…"

Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti desahan tidak rela daripada sebuah pertanyaan bagi Jongin. Walau begitu, pemuda itu tetap tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan. Jongin melanjutkan niatnya mengambil sebuah es batu dari dalam gelas yang sudah ia pegang dengan mulutnya, ia mengulumnya seraya meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke tempatnya. Tak lama, Jongin kembali pada Kyungsoo dengan masih menjepit es batu dengan giginya lalu dengan sengaja menyentuhkan es batu pada permukaan kulit Kyungsoo dari tepat di tengah leher Kyungsoo lalu turun perlahan menuju pusar dan berakhir di titik paling sensitif milik Kyungsoo yang sudah kepalang basah walau tanpa es batu. Jongin dan tangan bebasnya, kemudian melucuti pakaian terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan begitu cepat, bahkan Kyungsoo saja seperti tak sempat mengingat sejak kapan kepala Jongin sudah terjepit di antara pahanya, dan sejak kapan lidah Jongin berada di…

"Aaaahhn!"

Akhirnya lolos juga erangan Kyungsoo kali ini. Bahkan dia baru saja mengejang beberapa detik lalu setelah meneriakkan nama Jongin dalam puncaknya hanya karena ulah bibir dan lidah Jongin. _Gila,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Jongin membuatnya gila hanya dengan lidah? Tapi, tentu Jongin tak berniat berhenti disana. Setelah sukses membuat gadisnya mengejang karena sampai pada puncaknya yang pertama, ia kembali merangkak naik, menemui bibir candunya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya memberi rangsangan lain di titik sensitif Kyungsoo, satu di payudara, satu lagi sedang dalam perjalanannya mengerjai pintu masuk menuju Kyungsoo yang sudah ia cicipi tadi. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, tentu tak beda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya. Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya dengan Jongin dan melepas erangannya, walau kali ini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jari-jari sialan milik Jongin sudah membuatnya mengerang lagi bahkan lebih keras, jari-jari itu hampir saja membuatnya...

"Aaaaaaahhn! Jongiiiiiiiin!"

..sampai puncak, _lagi_. Dua puncak untuk Kyungsoo, satu puncak untuk Jongin. Senyum seringai kecil di sudut bibir Jongin rupanya tertangkap mata bulat sang gadis.

 _We'll go slow and high tempo_

"Berhenti mengerjaiku!" teriaknya frustasi. Tubuhnya saat ini sudah sangat menantikan kehadiran pemegang peran paling penting dalam permainan yang tak pernah absen melibatkan cucuran keringat ini, tapi sialnya Jongin malah menggodanya terus menerus.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu, bisakah kau bertahan sebentar lagi? Aku janji tidak akan lama," jawaban Jongin seharusnya tidak bisa diterima Kyungsoo, tapi sentuhan-sentuhan sialan itu datang lagi dan meruntuhkan kekesalan Kyungsoo menjadi rasa nikmat luar biasa yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menggoda setiap detiknya di mata Jongin.

Bibir Jongin kali ini bermain pada dua payudara yang sejak tadi tak sempat ia lahap lama-lama. Dan kini ia seperti anak anjing kehausan yang sedang berusaha membuat susu milik induknya keluar dan menjadi pengobat dahaganya. Bergantian dengan tangan kanan maupun kirinya, mulut (bibir) Jongin mengecup—tidak sebenarnya itu lebih terlihat seperti sedang memakan habis satu sisi payudara milik Kyungsoo sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara satunya dengan pelan lalu keras seperti sengaja untuk menimbulkan sensasi berbeda pada sang empunya.

"Aaaahhhn!"

Badan Kyungsoo menggeliat, kadang tersentak keras hingga dadanya baru saja secara tiba-tiba naik ke atas dan itu mengejutkan Jongin.

"Kau…curang…" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, tertawa pelan lalu menatap gadisnya lagi. "Jadi, tiga banding satu?"

"Jongiiiinnnhhh.. Kumohoonn.."

Oke. Gadisnya sudah memohon. Dan wajah cantik itu juga sudah lebih merah disbanding sebelumnya. Mungkin saat main-main Jongin kali ini memang sudah harus berakhir.

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

"Aku akan datang, kau bisa menghentikanku jika itu menyakitimu," bisik Jongin pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo sembari memposisikan senjata pamungkasnya yang tidak pernah lemas sejak tadi pada tempatnya.

Akhirnya, penetrasi pertama itu dilakukan, dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Kyungsoo mengerang saat _kepala_ _adik kecil_ Jongin mulai memasukinya, ia meluapkan rasa yang menderanya dengan pekikan tertahan. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya saat secara tidak sadar, gadis tercintanya menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Bergeraklah," titah Kyungsoo tanpa suara, seolah sudah berhasil memaksa tubuhnya untuk kembali tenang pada Jongin yang terus memandangnya tanpa henti dengan tatapan khawatir. Senikmat apapun sensasi yang terjadi di dalam tubuh gadis tercintanya saat ini, seketat apapun…

"KYUNGSOO!"

Lesatan pertama dari properti kebanggaan Jongin di dalam sana ternyata cukup handal dan tepat sasaran. Jongin mengerang frustasi karena Kyungsoo menjepit miliknya dengan begitu sialan. Jika tidak mengatur ritme permainan dengan benar, Jongin bisa sangat kewalahan mengatasi ketatnya Kyungsoo di dalam sana.

"D-disana!"

Kyungsoo berteriak juga, sepertinya kekasihnya sudah menumbuk titik yang tepat. Untungnya, lelaki itu cukup cerdas untuk urusan ranjang, jadi ia tak perlu meminta secara gambling langkah apa yang harus Jongin lakukan setelah titik sensitif itu ditemukannya di dalam sana.

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

 _Bodies together.._

"Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo!" racau Jongin lagi. Ia nampaknya masih tidak kuasa menghatasi ulah Kyungsoo di bawah sana. "Kau begitu sempit! Kau sangat ketat!"

Kyungsoo menarik bahu Jongin dan memaksa lelaki itu semakin menindihnya yang mengakibatkan tumbukan di dalam sana terasa lebih gila lagi. Gadis itu menjadi liar karena kelakuan Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kyungsoo meraup bibir Jongin, membungkamnya dengan cukup cepat seperti gerakan Jongin di dalam sana yang dalam beberapa hitungan lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"A-aku akan sampai!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya menjauhkan wajah Jongin darinya sejenak.

"Aku juga, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menariknya," balas Jongin seraya bersiap mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang terbaik yang pernah ia masuki seumur hidupnya agar benihnya bisa keluar dengan bebas membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak! Jangan.. kumohon.. keluarlah di dalam..penuhi aku…"

"T-tapi.."

"Aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur, Jongin. Percayalah," lanjut Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin yang seolah tidak ingin membiarkan Kyungsoo hamil anaknya. _Well_ , setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Dan, benar saja.. tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk meraup puncaknya lagi, kemudian setelah melewati beberapa kali gerakan penuh aura sensual, Jongin menyusul dengan puncak keduanya dan yang pertama kali di dalam Kyungsoo dengan intensitas yang lebih dari puncak pertamanya tadi.

"Ups, kau masih belum lelah, ya? Aku masih bisa merasakanmu di dalam sini," goda Kyungsoo. "Begitu keras, dan begitu panjang, _oppa~"_

"Kau benar," Jongin menyeringai. "Kau sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuat gairahku hilang, Kyung."

Jongin tentu tidak ingin berhenti, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak berbeda. Akhirnya, dengan kembali saling bertukar sentuhan yang saling membangkitkan hormonal masing-masing, puncak seterusnya pun datang tanpa jeda hingga entah berapa jam yang sudah mereka lewati untuk melepas status masing-masing dan saling meneriakkan nama saat sama-sama sedang meraih klimaks sebelum akhirnya keduanya terlelap begitu saja karena kelelahan. Jongin terlelap memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang tanpa memisahkan penyatuannya dengan Kyungsoo, dan mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama hingga sinar matahari pagi mengusik.

 _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I'd love to wake up next to you.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dan... bersambung!

Heol, panas dingin sendiri nulis chapter ini. Luar biasa, rasanya kayak lagi praktek sendiri (Ya, kaje jangan mesum di ruang publik, dong! Pembacanya banyak yg dibawah umur, nih!)

 _Aigoo!_ Sudah dikasih rate M masih dibaca yg belum dewasa? Wehehe, nakal sekali yang baca, yha :)).

Jadi, sudah terpuaskan penasarannya akan chapter ena-ena?

Chapter depan? Oh, itu sudah masuk problematika pentingnya. Semoga emosi yg baca nggak ikutan teraduk-aduk kayak yg nulis :)).

Review _juseyo_!

Salam,

 **kajegaje**


	7. Unfaithful, why?

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART : WHY (SECONDHAND SERENADE) & UNFAITHFUL (RIHANNA)  
**_

 _Why do you do this, to me?_

Jongin mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo sebelum pernikahannya dengan pelukan erat dan ciuman yang hampir saja melenyapkan kendalinya lagi. Sadar bahwa kekasihnya punya urusan dengan keluarga, begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri, Jongin merelakan gadisnya untuk pergi darinya hari itu dengan janji terpatri di hati kedua insan yang juga saling ditukar dengan lisan dan senyum ketidakrelaan.

 _"_ _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan akan kembali padamu,"_

 _"_ _Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, dan aku akan menunggumu kembali padaku,"_

 _"_ _Kita akan selalu bersama, karena cinta.."_

Tapi itu sudah satu minggu yang lalu.

Dan dalam seminggu juga Jongin sudah seperti mayat hidup di apartemen barunya, tempat ia dan _istrinya_ tinggal saat ini. Ponsel Jongin tidak lagi ramai, hidup Jongin juga begitu. Tawa Jongin tidak lagi hadir, karena tak ada alasan baginya untuk dengan ikhlas melakukan itu.

Jongin dan Soojung sudah tinggal bersama, tapi tidak satu kali pun mereka pernah bertegur sapa. Tatapan kebencian kadang masih terlihat di mata Jongin saat ia menatap atau sekedar sekilas melihat Soojung, dan itulah yang membuat gadis cantik yang sedang cuti dari dunia yang selama ini membesarkan namanya itu tidak berani sedikitpun bersuara. Soojung sebenarnya juga sama, merasa seperti mayat hidup karena janji yang ia jalin bersama kekasihnya; atau sekarang _mantan,_ tidak berjalan baik dan ia harus menjalani sisa keputusan gila mereka sendirian dengan menjadikan lelaki yang sangat ia sayangi dan sangat ia hormati itu sebagai korban.

Chanyeol dan Sehun kadang secara bergantian menengok adik mereka, tapi kedatangan mereka beserta kekasih dan istri, tidak membuat perubahan apapun pada hidup Jongin. Pertanyaan yang sama dari Jongin pada Baekhyun, tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda, jawaban yang ia harapkan kemunculannya.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo. Sama sepertimu, dia tak memberiku kabar apapun.."_

Tidak terasa, minggu sudah berganti menjadi bulan.

Dengan penantian yang sama dan pengharapan yang sama, Jongin menatap langit dengan sendu. Malam itu langit Seoul gelap gulita, tanpa bulan, tanpa bintang, seolah tahu bahwa lelaki yang sedang menatap mereka dengan jiwa yang hancur ini sedang kehilangan cahayanya.

Komunikasi dua kakak-beradik yang kini sudah berganti status sebagai suami-istri baik di mata hukum, agama dan media, sudah sedikit membaik. Soojung, dengan bujukan Nyonya Kim, akhirnya mulai berani membuka suara pada Jongin, walau seringkali berakhir dengan air mata kecewa. Jongin, dengan paksaan dan ancaman ala Tuan Kim, akhirnya mencoba mengesampingkan bencinya pada gadis yang selama ini sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, walau seringkali emosinya masih berkuasa atas dirinya.

Jongin, pun sudah resmi didapuk sebagai Presiden Direktur _Kim_ _Enterprise_ menggantikan sang Ayah yang telah pensiun tepat sehari setelah pernikahannya digelar. Dengan kesibukan barunya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya lebih sering berada di kantor daripada di apartemen, perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mulai mempelajari siklus baru dalam kehidupannya saat ini.

Ketidakadaan cahaya di langitnya.

 _Ketiadaan Kyungsoo di hidupnya._

Jongin sebagai CEO baru mendapat ujian berat di awal masa tugasnya. Secara tiba-tiba perusahaan mereka didera masalah yang pelik dari waktu ke waktu. Korupsi, pengkhianatan, hingga menghilangnya beberapa klien-klien penting perusahaan.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Kepala Bagian Divisi Humas seenaknya melakukan rekruitmen pegawai seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi di bawah sana?!"_

 _"_ _Maaf, Kim sajangnim. Tuan Hong, Tuan Jin dan Tuan Goo membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita, mereka mengatakan bahwa kasus korupsi yang muncul menghancurkan kepercayaan besarnya pada kita, sajangnim."_

 _"_ _Maaf, Kim sajangnim. Tuan Lee Jinhyung sudah mengakui perbuatannya membocorkan informasi rahasia pada perusahaan rival karena keperluan pribadinya sendiri, sajangnim. Sekarang, pengacara Choi sedang mengurus perkara ini di pengadilan."_

Kemunduran yang awalnya hanya berani mengintip _Kim_ _Enterprise_ dari kejauhan pun kini perlahan merangkak, mendekat dan mulai mencekik perusahaan besar yang sempat disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa lahan bisnis Korea Selatan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Jongin yang sedang tidak sehat, makin terpuruk, kondisinya memburuk seolah sama hancurnya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga yang sudah dibangun Ayahnya sejak ia masih dalam kandungan Ibunya.

Gerak cepat, cerdas dan tangkas dari Chanyeol, Sehun dan beberapa petinggi perusahaan yang selalu menunjukkan kesetiaan dan dedikasinya bagi perusahaan, tidak mampu mempertahankan kejayaannya. Hingga akhirnya, _Kim_ _Enterprise_ resmi mundur dari persaingan perusahaan adidaya dengan tidak hormat karena kebangkrutan yang sudah mencekik leher mereka tanpa ampun selama tujuh bulan setelah Jongin dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin tertinggi.

Keluarga Kim cukup dibuat hampir berantakan, tapi berkat isi kepala Jongin yang masih cukup cerdas untuk suasana yang tidak menyenangkan selama masa kepemimpinannya, kondisi keuangan keluarga tetap stabil. Ia, bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, memilih untuk mendirikan lagi bisnis kecil yang bergerak di bidang _restaurant_ dan _advertisement_. Perusahaan kecil yang mereka bangun dengan harapan tinggi demi kelangsungan hidup keluarga mereka masing-masing yang sempat terpuruk karena bubarnya Kim _Enterprise_.

 _Why do you do this so easily?_

Kebahagiaan, harusnya menyelimuti Jongin dan Soojung karena hari kelahiran putra Soojung kian dekat. Tapi tidak begitu dengan keputusan Tuhan bagi keluarga mereka.

 _"_ _BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG KONDISI KESEHATAN ABEOJI? DARI MANA DATANGNYA TUMOR SIALAN ITU? KENAPA HARUS ABEOJI YANG MENGALAMINYA? KENAPA BUKAN AKU, UMMA? KENAPA?"_

Setelah dihantam dengan kehancuran Kim _Enterprise_ , mantan Presiden Direktur Kim _Enterprise_ yang juga Ayah dari Kim Jongin, diminta Tuhan untuk kembali padaNya.

Tumor tulang belakang.

Penyakit yang entah sejak kapan muncul dalam tubuh Tuan Besar Kim itu ternyata terus memburuk sejak kejatuhan Kim _Enterprise_ membuat Tuan Besar Kim tidak lagi sanggup menghembuskan nafasnya tepat sehari setelah Jongin dan kedua sahabatnya secara resmi mendirikan perusahaan baru mereka. Operasi yang dilakukan dokter pun tidak mampu membuat Tuan Besar Kim bertahan. Kekalutan pun seakan tidak mau berhenti menyelimuti Jongin dan keluarga kecilnya.

Ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang telah terjadi, bersambut dengan ketidakrelaan atas kepergian sebagian jiwanya, membuat kesehatan Nyonya Kim menurun drastis yang merujuk pada ketidakmampuannya bertahan hidup tepat satu bulan setelah Tuan Besar Kim meninggal.

Kim Jongin, sekali lagi, dihantam badai kehancuran dahsyat yang cukup membuatnya gila karena amarah dan kesedihan luar biasa.

Jongin benci kehilangan.

Tentu tidak ada manusia yang mencintai kehilangan seperti mereka mencintai pertemuan. Jongin mulai membenci hidupnya beserta semua yang ada di dalamnya dan tak jarang tersirat keinginan dalam hatinya untuk tidak lagi meneruskan perjuangannya dengan menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"Semua yang aku cintai, meninggalkanku. Semua yang ingin aku bahagiakan, pergi dari sisiku. Lalu, _hyungdeul_ , apa guna nafas yang masih kuhirup? Apa guna nyawa yang masih melekat di ragaku? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku menyusul _abeoji_ dan _umma_? Setidaknya, kami akan lebih rukun di surga, kan?"

Tamparan Chanyeol dan beberapa pukulan Sehun nampaknya sudah cukup sukses membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali walau tidak cahayanya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau punya istri yang harus kau urus! Dan calon anak!"

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Jongin. Tuan Kim tidak akan menyetujui ide bodohmu untuk menyusul mereka!"

Jongin, tersungkur di sudut ruang kerja ayahnya. Kelelahan menangis setelah beberapa kali ditampar dan dipukuli oleh kedua sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu mati sia-sia,"

" _Starlight_ _Inc._ dan _Starlight café_ membutuhkanmu! Kami membutuhkanmu! Soojung membutuhkanmu! Anakmu membutuhkanmu!"

"Hhhh…dia bukan anakku!" sergah Jongin cepat, tidak terima kata anak yang tersanding dengan namanya. "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Soojung, aku juga tidak pernah menghamilinya, karena aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya lebih dari adikku,"

"Dia tetap istrimu, Jongin.. kau harus menerimanya walau kau tidak ingin, walau kau menentangnya.." Chanyeol menyahut dengan lirih, berusaha terus paham kesakitan adik kesayangannya.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan lahir, Jongin… dan mau tidak mau, kau akan punya status baru lagi," sambung Sehun tak kalah lirih.

 _You make it hard to smile, because you make it hard to breath.._

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya sendiri dan mengeraskan tangisannya.

 **Bukan!**

Bukan begini yang ia rencanakan! Bukan begini harapan yang ia bangun dulu! **Bukan begini!**

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

Chanyeol menahan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua tidak mampu melihat keterpurukan yang Jongin alami, tapi juga tidak mampu mengembalikan cahayanya. Suasana di ruang kerja Tuan Kim saat itu cukup sendu dan tenang, hingga sebuah teriakan _maid_ membuyarkan semuanya.

Ketiga pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu, langsung sigap berdiri dan melakukan tugas masing-masing yang sudah mereka bagi baru saja dengan metode berteriak sembari berlari. Jongin, mendatangi Soojung di kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi istrinya yang sudah mengerang tidak karuan. Melihat adiknya kesakitan, jiwa kakak dalam diri Jongin muncul mengalahkan kebencian yang selama ini masih menyelimutinya. Ia, bersama Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk, dengan lembut dan perlahan membopong Soojung turun tangga menuju pintu keluar dimana ambulan dan tim paramedis sudah menanti.

"Kami akan menyusul ke rumah sakit setelah menjemput Luhan dan Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol sembari membantu petugas menutup pintu belakang mobil ambulans, mengantarkan dua adiknya menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah, Soojung- _ah_. _Oppa_ akan menemanimu," bisik Jongin lirih.

Tidak. Jongin tidak sedikitpun pernah menganggap hubungannya dan Soojung berubah. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana hukum, agama maupun media melihatnya, tapi bagi Jongin, Jung Soojung adalah adik kecil kesayangannya dan akan selalu begitu untuk selamanya.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu tercepat yang ditempuh ambulans, untuk akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit bersalin _Bright Day_. Jongin, mengikuti langkah petugas medis mendorong dipan adiknya menuju ruang bersalin. Soojung masih mengerang sesekali, genggamannya pada tangan Jongin tidak terlepas sama sekali.

"Genggam saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku. _Oppa_ disini menjagamu, seperti biasa." Lirih Jongin pada Soojung setibanya mereka di ruang bersalin. Dokter kemudian melakukan tugasnya yang tidak dimengerti Jongin. Bahkan faktanya ia tidak memperdulikan siapapun disana kecuali adiknya, dan calon keponakannya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir.

" _Oppa_ disini, Soojung _-ah_! Jangan khawatir!"

 _Because these days aren't easy, like they have been once before_

 _These days aren't easy anymore.._

Soojung mengerang, berteriak, menahan nafas, menghembuskan nafas sesuai perintah dokter dan perawat yang ada disana tanpa sekalipun menatap Jongin atau melepas genggaman tangannya pada lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun, ia akan selalu membutuhkan Jongin, _sebagai pelindungnya seperti biasa_.

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan panjang dari Soojung, tangisan khas seorang bayi yang baru lahir pun terdengar. Jongin, melepas genggamannya pada Soojung saat dokter dengan raut wajah bahagia menatapnya.

"Selaman, Tuan Kim. Putra anda telah lahir dengan sehat!"

Kedua kaki Jongin bergetar. Putra, katanya? Tidak. Itu keponakannya. Tapi… kini Soojung istrinya, kan?

"Kami akan memindahkan Nyonya Kim ke ruangan rawat, anda bisa ikut kami, Tuan."

Jongin linglung. Seolah baru saja ditampar kenyataan lain yang mengagetkan.

Jongin mengikuti perawat tanpa melihat Soojung yang tergolek lemah sembari tersenyum perih menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauhinya.

Ayah.

Jongin sudah jadi seorang ayah?

"Jongin!"

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah lahir?"

"Apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Dia sehat, kan?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari keempat figur yang baru datang menambah ketegangan dalam kepala Jongin yang membuatnya seketika ambruk.

"Jongin!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Panggil dokter!"

"Bawa dia ke ruangan Soojung saja!"

Usul Luhan terdengar cukup rasional, jadi akhirnya Chanyeol dan Sehun membopong tubuh ringan (Jongin kehilangan banyak berat badan belakangan) Jongin menuju ruang rawat Soojung yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan. Sesampainya disana, mereka meletakkan Jongin di sofa.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan genangan air mata di kedua matanya. Chanyeol menatap Soojung yang baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang inap dengan tatapan getir yang penuh arti tersirat.

Soojung tidak menampakkan ekspresi bahagianya bahkan setelah ia sudah dengan selamat melahirkan putra pertamanya ke dunia. Soojung kemudian menerawang sendiri tentang nasib bayi kecilnya yang kini masih di ruang bayi itu. Bagaimana kelak ia akan tumbuh? Kekasihnya _atau mantan kekasihnya_ , akan menepati janjinya kan? Bayi mereka sudah lahir! Ia harus memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa putranya sudah lahir supaya mereka bisa segera menikah dan tidak perlu lebih lama menyiksa Jongin. Tapi… bagaimana cara menghubunginya? Ia… ia sudah tidak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya sejak hari dimana ia dengan riang memberitahu lelakinya bahwa di dalam perut mungilnya sudah ada calon bayi.

"Kau sudah sadar, _oppa_.. untunglah.." lirih Baekhyun khawatir. "Ini, minumlah.."

Jongin meneguk habis air putih yang Baekhyun tawarkan, lalu menatap keempat sahabatnya bergantian. "Dimana….. bayinya?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya cepat. Ia baru saja menangkap kekosongan di mata Jongin. Air matanya tertahan.

"Suster sedang membawanya kemari, Jongin. Kau sudah memberinya nama?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya menepuk pundak adiknya.

" _Abeoji_ dan _umma_ memberi nama Kim Jongil untuknya," tambahnya lirih.

"Kim Jongil?" ulang Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ia tentu akan jadi anak yang sekuat dirimu, kan, Jongin?"

"Benar. Tuan Kim pasti mengharapkan cucu pertamanya akan jadi sekuat ayahnya!" sambung Baekhyun yang cukup gembira.

Jongin tersenyum kosong.

Ayah?

Benarkah dia sudah jadi Ayah?

"Ayah?" ulangnya parau. "Siapa yang jadi ayah?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan hancur. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Chanyeol menekuk lututnya, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin yang terduduk di sofa kali ini. "Kau, _buddy_. Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus berusaha menerimanya, Jongin. Meskipun dia bukan darah dagingmu, apa kau tega membiarkannya tumbuh besar dalam kondisi tanpa ayah? Kau tidak lihat keadaan Soojung? Dia bahkan hampir membunuh Jongil saat usianya baru enam bulan!"

 _I should have known this wasn't real_

 _And fought it off and fought to feel.._

Jongin tersenyum kosong, _lagi_. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Soojung hampir mengiris nadinya sendiri karena tidak kuat menerima kehadiran bayi dalam rahimnya.

"Dia akan menjadi cahayamu yang baru, Jongin. Aku percaya itu," sambung Sehun yakin seraya menepuk pelan kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Permisi, ini, bayinya, Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim.. Saya perlu tandatangan Tuan Kim untuk keperluan surat kelahiran," seorang Suster masuk dan membawa box bayi yang berisikan putra pertama Soojung.

"Kami akan mengurusnya, Suster. Nanti jika sudah, akan kami antar ke resepsionis. Terima kasih," sambut Luhan ramah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah yang pertama menatap wajah bayi mungil tanpa dosa itu.

"Jong! Kemarilah! Kau akan terkejut saat melihat wajah Jongil!" pekik Chanyeol senang.

Jongin, dengan lunglai dibantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan mendekati bayi kecilnya. Dan benar kata Chanyeol juga Sehun, pertama kali Jongin menatap Jongil, saat itu juga hatinya begitu yakin bahwa bayi itu adalah cahaya barunya.

"M-matanya… sangat mirip dengan _umma_." Lirih Jongin menahan tangis. "Hidungnya… mirip _appa…"_

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling memeluk satu sama lain untuk saling membantu menahan air mata dan rasa haru mereka atas tindakan dan kata-kata Jongin.

Kedua tangan Jongin terulur begitu saja, berusaha memindahkan bayi mungil nan tampan itu ke dalam gendongannya yang masih sedikit kikuk untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan membantu Jongin dan membuat si kecil Jongil semakin nyaman dalam pelukan Ayahnya. Jongin mundur, berniat duduk kembali di sofa. Lalu, dengan bisikan lirih yang mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan, Jongin menyapa putra kecilnya untuk pertama kali…

"H-halo, Kim Jongil… ini… ini _appa_ , Nak. Salam kenal, ya, Jagoan _appa_.." bisiknya seraya menahan air matanya sendiri. "Mulai hari ini… _appa_ berjanji akan menjagamu seperti permintaan kakek dan nenekmu. Nanti, jika kau sudah besar, _appa_ akan mengenalkanmu pada dua malaikat _appa_ itu, ya.." tutup Jongin seraya tak henti menciumi Jongil dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

 _You make it hard to smile, because you make it hard to breath.._

 _Why do you do this to me?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _I don't wanna do this anymore_

Seorang gadis sedang termenung memandangi gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, seolah ia sedang berkelana menuju suatu tempat yang jauh hanya dengan memandanginya.

"Rindu padanya?"

Sebuah suara maskulin membuyarkan lamunan indahnya.

"Begitulah,"

Helaan nafas berat dan dalam, terdengar jelas di telinga sang gadis.

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih marah pada _oppa_ , kan?"

"Untuk apa marah padamu?"

"Ya, untuk kebodohanku itu." Jawab sang lelaki. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak punya ide lain,"

"Sudahlah, _oppa_. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi,"

"Kyung.." sang lelaki menahan gerakan Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri dan kembali menghindarinya seperti yang terjadi selama empat tahun belakangan sejak mereka kembali ke Jepang. "Kita tidak bisa begini selamanya,"

"Lalu _oppa_ mau apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Aku tahu itu pasti sulit karena tindakanku sangat bodoh, aku tahu. Tapi, demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo… kau ini adikku!"

"Dan _oppa_ menghancurkan masa depan adik _oppa_ sendiri,"

"Kyung…"

"Aku kira _oppa_ sudah berubah. Aku kira _oppa_ juga sama sepertiku yang gagal menjalankan perintah _appa_. Tapi kenyataannya? Kau memperburuk keadaan!"

"Kyung!" pekik sang lelaki frustasi. "Berhentilah membuatku merasa semakin bersalah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sekalipun memandang wajah lelaki disampingnya. "Aku senang _oppa_ sempat merasa bersalah," balasnya datar. "Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini tidak berguna, _oppa_ tahu itu."

Kyungsoo menepis tangan sang lelaki yang menahannya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Gadis itu sudah bersiap masuk ke rumahnya sebelum suara laki-laki itu menahan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintai Soojung,"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Nama itu, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Aku juga gagal sepertimu, Kyung. Aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan perintah _appa_. Aku jatuh cinta pada Soojung, dengan tulus.."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya nyeri karena perputaran kenangan menuju beberapa tahun lalu. Kenangan yang sebenarnya ingin ia kubur, tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

"Mungkin _appa_ pikir aku berhasil karena sudah bisa membuat Soojung jatuh cinta padaku setengah mati. Tapi aku pun jatuh cinta padanya setengah mati, Kyung. Bahkan aku baru sadar aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona Soojung sejak awal kami bertemu. Semuanya terlihat semu karena kebencian yang ditanam _appa_ padaku," jelas sang lelaki sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan perih di hatinya saat ia harus kembali mengingat bagaimana kejamnya ia pada mantan kekasihnya dan juga keluarga mereka.

"Aku dan Soojung sempat putus setelah satu tahun kami berhubungan. Itu karena aku sudah menjelaskan padanya apa tujuan awal aku mendekatinya. Dia marah dan kecewa padaku, dia selalu berusaha menghindariku sejak itu. Tapi aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya kembali, karena aku tahu, aku sudah benar-benar tulus mencintainya dan bukan hanya karena itu adalah rencana _appa_ ,"

Penjelasan sang lelaki, sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Kini, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung sang kakak dengan tatapan pilu.

"Lalu aku tahu kau dan Jongin juga sudah bersama. Hatiku sakit, Kyung, jujur saja. Sakit, karena aku tahu jika Jongin tahu yang sebenarnya, kalian juga akan berakhir sama sepertiku. Dan aku tak menginginkannya terjadi, aku menyayangimu dengan sangat, Kyung. Itu kenapa aku kembali berusaha mendekati Soojung dan mengajaknya bicara,"

"Kau pembual, _oppa_.."

Sang lelaki yang sejak tadi bercerita itu, menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah sukses menangis di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo… aku tidak—"

"Kau bohong padaku!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Kau bilang kau menyayangiku? Kau membuatku berpisah lebih cepat dengan Jongin! Kau membuatku menderita selama ini!"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu di rumahnya lalu membiarkan badannya merosot jatuh. Ia menangis, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya yang ia kini peluk.

Sang pemuda yang juga sama-sama tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, kini berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia memberanikan diri memeluk adiknya yang rapuh dengan lembut.

"Maafkan _oppa_ , Kyungsoo.. maafkan _oppa_ …"

.

 _I don't wanna be the reason why_

Hari pelantikan dan pembacaan sumpah dokter yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo pun tiba. Harusnya, gadis itu mampu tertawa lepas sama seperti teman-temannya. Harusnya gadis itu mampu merasakan kebahagiaan tak terkira sama seperti teman-temannya. Tapi Kyungsoo, tidak merasakannya.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat,"

"Myungsoo _oppa_ berangkat duluan saja, aku masih mau di rumah dulu sebentar,"

Pemuda yang sudah siap dengan jas formalnya untuk menghadiri sumpah dokter adiknya itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu akan _oppa_ tunggu sampai kau siap,"

"Tidak usah, nanti aku naik taksi saja.."

"Kyung.."

" _Oppa_ jangan memaksaku!"

"Kim Kyungsoo!" teriak Myungsoo frustasi. "Sampai kapan kau mau menghukum _oppa_? Apa tidak cukup kau menghindari _oppa_ dan mendiamkan _oppa_ selama ini?"

"Margaku Do!"

"Mau margamu Do atau Kim, kau tetap adikku, Kyungsoo. Kau tetap adikku…" balas Myungsoo pasrah. " _Oppa_ tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus _oppa_ lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkan _oppa_. Bahkan setelah _appa_ meninggal, kau tetap tak mau memaafkan _oppa_."

"Karena kalian menghancurkan masa depanku!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Kalau _oppa_ dari awal menentang keputusan _appa_ , semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kalau dari awal _oppa_ menolak, kau mungkin tak akan bertemu Jongin."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang memaksa _appa_ untuk melepasmu dan mengijinkanmu tinggal sendirian di Seoul sementara _appa_ di Gwangju? Apa kau lupa siapa yang meyakinkan _appa_ bahwa kau bisa hidup mandiri bahkan tanpa bantuan _appa_ dan bantuanku? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang membantumu diterima di semua tempat kerjamu?" Tanya Myungsoo beruntun pada adiknya. "AKU, Kyungsoo! Aku! Kim Myungsoo yang melakukannya! Dan kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya? Karena aku menyayangimu! Karena aku tidak mau ide gila _appa_ sampai padamu dan harus membuatmu menderita seperti yang _oppa_ alami sebelumnya.

 _Oppa_ memang membenci ayah Jongin karena _appa_ juga melakukannya. _Oppa_ tahu _oppa_ salah karena mengikuti apa yang _appa_ lakukan tanpa berpikir panjang, tapi _oppa_ tidak pernah sekalipun ingin membiarkanmu mengikuti _appa_ , karena _oppa_ paham bahwa kebencian _appa_ sudah semakin tidak bisa dikontrol. Dan jika _appa_ membawamu dalam ide gila yang penuh kebencian itu, kau yang masih muda bisa menjadi sepertiku!"

Kyungsoo masih tidak membalas perkataan Myungsoo sedikit pun. Ia terdiam, membiarkan hatinya yang penuh amarah pada kedua lelaki yang ia anggap kejam itu perlahan reda.

" _Oppa_ tidak tahu apa saja yang _appa_ lakukan padamu hingga pada akhirnya kau juga ikut andil dalam rencananya. Tapi _oppa_ bersumpah, _oppa_ sudah melakukan segala hal yang _oppa_ mampu untuk menjauhkanmu darinya. Karena kau berharga untuk _oppa_ , seperti _umma_ …"

"Bukan cuma kau yang menderita karena kehilangan cinta, Kyungsoo.. _oppa_ pun sama. Kau kehilangan Jongin, dan _oppa_ kehilangan calon istri serta calon bayiku. Lalu ditambah dengan kau yang selama hampir lima tahun ini selalu menghindari dan mendiamkan _oppa_. Apa kau masih merasa hanya kau yang hancur, Kyung?" lirih Myungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya dengan lemah menuju teras rumahnya.

Tanpa diketahui Myungsoo, sang adik sudah sukses membuat _make up_ nya sendiri luntur karena tangisannya yang tak bisa dicegah jatuh. Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, sang kakak juga punya luka yang sama, bahkan lebih besar dari yang ia pikir selama ini. Dan yang lebih menamparnya adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia juga satu dari sekian orang yang memberi tambahan luka di kehidupan Kim Myungsoo, kakak angkatnya.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_.."

Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar, lalu memilih mengesampingkan egonya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya untuk memeluk kakak laki-lakinya itu dan memeluknya seperti apa yang sering mereka lakukan sejak lima belas tahun lalu atau setelah Kyungsoo resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Kim Woohyun.

" _Oppa_ sudah memaafkanmu, Kyungsoo. Tapi apa kau juga sudah memaafkan _oppa_?" Tanya Myungsoo tanpa membalik badannya dan hanya mengusap tangan mungil yang kini melingkar di perutnya.

"Sudah, kok. Aku kan sayang _oppa_ ~" sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada riangnya.

Myungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo tersenyum walau air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Adik _oppa_ yang cantik, tidak boleh kelihatan habis menangis. Betulkan _make up_ mu, _oppa_ akan siapkan mobil. Setengah jam lagi upacara sumpah doktermu dimulai, kita tidak boleh terlambat, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk sekedar memperbaiki _make up_ nya yang luntur karena air matanya sendiri dan membiarkan Myungsoo menyiapkan mobil yang akan mereka kendarai menuju kampusnya, Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Kobe.

.

 _Every time I walk out the door_

 _I see him die little more inside.._

Hari-hari yang Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo lalui di Jepang setelah pelantikan Kyungsoo kini sudah berganti menjadi hitungan minggu bahkan hampir menjadi bulan. Tidak ada lagi raut benci yang Kyungsoo hadirkan tiap kali kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu muncul di sampingnya, yang ada hanyalah wajah bahagia yang belum sempurna adanya.

Myungsoo disibukkan bekerja di minimarket sebagai manajer, dan Kyungsoo masih menimbang keputusan apakah ia akan membuka praktik sendiri atau bekerja di rumah sakit. Kedua bersaudara itu bukan tanpa warisan setelah ayah mereka, Kim Woohyun meninggal dua tahun lalu. Jelas, walau dengan kebangkrutan yang sempat melanda perusahaannya akibat kalah saing dengan _Kim_ _Enterprise_ di beberapa puluh tahun lalu, tapi harta yang Woohyun simpan untuk kedua anaknya terbilang cukup untuk menopang kehidupan keduanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau menggunakan sepeserpun peninggalan Woohyun sejak ia dan Myungsoo dibawa paksa oleh sang ayah untuk kembali ke Jepang, tempat kelahirannya. Kuliahnya saja ia dapat dengan beasiswa, dan untuk keseharian hidupnya sejak kembali ke Jepang, Kyungsoo memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa kios atau kedai makanan. Alasan Kyungsoo menolak menggunakan uang peninggalan ayahnya cukup jelas, ia tidak mau menggunakan harta dari lelaki yang sudah dengan kejam merenggut cinta dari hatinya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya.

Myungsoo, di sisi lain, lebih mempertimbangkan hal-hal yang tidak berbau perasaan. Dia mengerti Kyungsoo membenci ayah mereka karena kelakuan sang ayah yang jauh dari kata baik, tapi dengan tidak menggunakan uang warisan ayahnya, menurut Myungsoo itu juga jauh dari kata pintar. Dengan melalui perdebatan panjang dan rumit, kedua bersaudara itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi uang peninggalan sang ayah. Sebagian akan mereka sumbangkan, sebagian lagi akan mereka bagi berdua untuk biaya hidup mereka di masa depan. Kyungsoo, sempat menolak dan berkata bahwa ia bisa mandiri, tapi setelah Myungsoo bilang bahwa di dalam uang itu ada hasil kerja kerasnya juga, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun mengalah.

 _"_ _Aku akan menerimanya karena aku ingin menghargai kerja keras oppa. Bukan pria kejam itu,"_

Setidaknya, begitulah kata-kata Kyungsoo saat akhirnya memutuskan menerima pembagian uang peninggalan Tuan Woohyun, minggu lalu.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan mau kemana?" Tanya Myungsoo sembari memakai sepatunya untuk bersiap menuju minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya, aku akan pergi dari Jepang.."

"Apa?"

Myungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap adiknya penuh tanya.

"Kau tidak serius kan? Kalau kau meninggalkan Jepang, kau mau kemana? Apartemen kita di Seoul sudah dijual _appa_. Kau tidak punya tujuan di Seoul, Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan, tersenyum kosong. "Memangnya aku bilang akan ke Seoul, _oppa? Entahlah, m_ ungkin aku akan berkeliling Eropa sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kemana,"

"EROPA? Kau gila, ya?!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Aku bercanda, _oppa_. Aku tidak mungkin bersenang-senang begitu tanpa mengajakmu." Jawabnya tenang. "Lalu _oppa_ , apa yang _oppa_ rencanakan?"

Myungsoo menghentakkan kaki kanan dan kirinya bergantian di tanah, seolah menandakan bahwa ia siap pergi bekerja. "Aku?" ulangnya. "Aku akan _resign_ dari pekerjaanku akhir bulan ini. Lalu, dengan gajiku yang sudah ku tabung, ditambah dengan uang peninggalan _appa_ , aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kembali ke Seoul?"

Myungsoo mengangguk, menatap kosong ke depan, seolah sedang membayangkan seluruh rencana yang sudah ia susun selama dua tahun belakangan. "Aku akan mengerahkan tenaga dan uang yang aku miliki untuk mencari keberadaan Soojung juga anakku. Aku bisa membayangkan, sekarang, anakku pasti sudah lahir dan sedang lucu-lucunya.." khayal Myungsoo sambil tersenyum berusaha menekan rasa sakit di hatinya sendiri karena membiarkan ingatannya tentang Soojung dan bayinya kembali.

"T-tapi.. bagaimana _oppa_ bisa yakin kalau Soojung tidak menggugurkan kandungannya? Bagaimana _oppa_ bisa yakin bahwa dia akan menerima _oppa_ kembali ke kehidupannya? Bukankah… bukankah kita sudah cukup jahat dengan melukai dan mempermainkan perasaan mereka, _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya kembali turun tatkala kenangan tentang seorang pemuda yang sangat ia cintai muncul di kepalanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa yakin satupun tentang itu. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menebus kesalahan di masa lalu. Dan yang jelas, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun meragukan cinta Soojung padaku, atau cintaku pada Soojung. Sejauh apapun jarak yang membentang dan memaksa kami untuk hidup tanpa satu sama lain, sekejam apapun cerita yang menaungi jalan kami untuk bersama, aku tidak akan menyerah untuknya." Tegas Myungsoo. "Karena aku mencintai Soojung, apapun resikonya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Myungsoo dengan lembut, lalu menepuki punggung tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Berjuanglah!"

Myungsoo menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh sang adik dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan tangis adiknya pecah dengan sendirinya.

 _I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

"Kau juga kembalilah pada Jongin, Kyung.. aku yakin dia juga menunggumu,"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Myungsoo. "Dia membenciku,"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja, _oppa_!"

"Dia akan tetap mencintaimu,"

"Dia membenciku… pasti dia membenciku.."

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" tantang Myungsoo pada adik kecilnya yang masih menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya itu.

"Bertaruh?" ulang si mungil.

"Ya, jika pada akhirnya Jongin bilang bahwa dia membencimu, _oppa_ akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Jongin dengan harapan dia akan mengerti bahwa kau dipaksa oleh _appa_ dan dia tidak jadi membencimu."

Kyungsoo menyahut lirih, "jika tidak?"

"Jika dia bilang sebaliknya, ya sudah. Kalian menikahlah segera dan berikan _oppa_ keponakan yang menggemaskan!"

Kyungsoo memukul dada Myungsoo cukup keras hingga sang lelaki pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan soal itu, _oppa_!" protes Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyumnya. "Sudah sana bekerjalah! Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianku, aku akan pergi besok." Lanjutnya.

Myungsoo terdiam, menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Besok? Kau bercanda, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau sebegitu bencinya pada _oppa_ ya sampai mau meninggalkan _oppa_ begitu saja?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa tidak minggu depan atau bulan depan? Kenapa harus besok?"

"Bukan begitu, _oppa_. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin larut dalam ingatanku tentang dia. Bahkan jika bisa, aku ingin menata hidupku yang baru tanpa dia, _oppa_ … aku tidak ingin dia semakin tersakiti dengan kehadiranku.."

"Jika bisa? Jika bisa kau bilang?" ulang Myungsoo setengah emosi. "Kau itu tidak ada bedanya denganku, Kyung! Kita sama-sama sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada dua bersaudara itu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Soojung lebih lama dari ini, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin lebih lama dari ini!" tambahnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tersenyum tapi juga kembali menangis ringan.

"Jangan lari dari masalahmu, Kyung. Pertanggungjawabkan apa yang pernah kita lakukan pada mereka. Karena faktanya, kita penjahatnya, Kyung.. Kita mencintai mereka, tapi kita juga menikam mereka. Lalu sekarang setelah meninggalkan mereka berdarah-darah, kau mau membiarkan mereka mati tanpa bertanggung jawab?"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Dengan lirih tapi tegas, Myungsoo menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada sang adik tercinta.

"Jangan jadi _pembunuh_ , Kyung.."

 _I don't wanna take away his life_

 _I don't wanna be a murderer.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Whoa!_

Saya sudah kembali lagi dengan membawa cerita lanjutan habis naena kemarin. Banyak yang bilang saya jahad karena bikin Jongin nikah sama gadis lain. Yah, yg penting ena-enanya tep ama Kyungsoo, kan? Daripada saya bikin dia naena sama yg lain, trus nikahnya sm Kyungsoo? Nanti saya bisa wassalam dibeleh reader-reader yg galak :p. Wong begini saja, saya sudah dimarahi banyak readers :p.

Mulai chapter ini sampai beberapa (entah berapa) chapter ke depan, isinya cuma masalah. Beberapa _chara_ baru masuk dengan peran penting mereka masing-masing. Semoga alur cerita tetap terjaga arah dan keseriusannya walau tentu banyak bumbu-bumbu bahagia yang nyelip. Karena dipastikan chapter-chapter setelah ini adalah _full of marriage life_ , saya mau bilang bahwa bikin chapter ena-ena dan chapter _marriage life_ adalah dua hal sulit. Alasannya? JELAS. Karena saya belum pernah merasakan keduanya, baik yang ena-ena (eh udah pernah belum, ya? kayaknya udah *ojo ngayal tjoek*) dan atau yang _marriage life_ (kalo yg ini jelas belum krn pacar pun saya tak punyha~

Jadi, karena pendalaman karakter yg saya resapi dalam prosesi pembuatan chapter naena dan _marriage life_ itu cukup menyulitkan, saya harap readers sekalian yang baik, rajin belajar dan taat pada orangtua, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong ini berkenan memberikan review yang membahagiakan dan membangun, kritik nggak masalah tapi tentu saja yg membangun :). Jangan cuma _"next",_ duh schedi abang dek kalo muncul notifikasi di email ada yang review _hanya_ begitu. Walau tetap, saya akan menghargai seluruh review yg masuk untuk _Starlight_.

*ps: bagi yg mau kontak saya _Insya Allah akan_ ditulis di _update-an_ selanjutnya :))

*pss: saya sedang himpun ide dan _mood_ untuk menulis ff _request_ dari seorang reader, yang mau request juga mohon bersabar menunggu giliran :"") (*kayak terkenal aja lu kampret,-_- jangan belaguklah lhuu~)

Iya juga ya, maafkan deuh. Oh, ya, ada yang sudah dengar lagu Ost. filmnya Bacon yg dinyanyikan oleh _uri_ Chenchen, uminhyung dan si pangeran ke sepuluh? Saya kok nggak bosen-bosen ya dengernya, suara mereka menyejukkan dan menenangkan, langsung di kepala ini isinya _scene-scene_ angst yang seolah meminta untuk segera ditulis menjadi efef.

Sudah! Malah bicara ngelantur kamana-mana,

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya, readers-deul!

Salam,

 **kajegaje**


	8. Never Let You Go - 1

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART: NEVER FORGET YOU - 1 (ZARA LARSSON Ft. MNEK)**_

 _I used to be so happy,_

 _"_ _Jangan jadi pembunuh, Kyung.."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Kyungsoo selama perjalanannya menuju Negeri Paman Sam. Bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama penerbangan, dimana akhirnya ketika sampai, ia merasa sedikit lemas dan pusing.

Ini bukan hari keberangkatan Kyungsoo. Waktu sudah terlewat enam bulan sejak hari keberangkatan Kyungsoo ke Amerika Serikat dari Jepang, tapi kata-kata terakhir dari Myungsoo tak pernah sepenuhnya lepas dari kepalanya.

 _"_ _Jangan jadi pembunuh, Kyung.."_

 _"_ _Jangan jadi pembunuh, Kyung.."_

 _"_ _Jangan jadi pembunuh, Kyung.."_

 _"_ _Jangan jadi pembunuh, Kyung.."_

 _"_ _Jangan bunuh aku, Kyung…"_

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak lagi.

Jika dihitung sejak sekitar dua bulan belakangan, teriakan Kyungsoo tiap malam hampir sama. Teriakan yang muncul karena rasa frustasi yang menyelimutinya, teriakan yang muncul karena kata-kata Myungsoo terus menghantuinya, teriakan yang muncul karena Jongin terus mampir di mimpinya dengan raut kecewa yang luar biasanya menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kyungsoo tidak tinggal sendiri disini, lebih tepatnya di California selama empat bulan terakhir setelah sebelumnya sempat menetap di New York selama dua bulan sejak kedatangannya. Ia mengandalkan uang yang ada ditabungannya, baik itu uang hasil kerjanya saat masih kuliah, atau uang tambahan dari Myungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari peninggalan ayah mereka. Kyungsoo tidak kuliah lagi, hanya memilih lari dari masalah yang menderanya, rasa bersalah yang melingkupinya dan ketidakyakinannya atas dirinya sendiri. Ia bekerja di California sebagai dokter magang di salah satu rumah sakit disana, dengan harapan jika ia sibuk dengan pasien, maka kenangan-kenangan tentang kehidupan indahnya di masalalu akan bisa perlahan terendap di lapisan terdalam otaknya dan tidak lagi keluar kemudian membuatnya menjadi setengah gila karena tak kuasa menahan sakitnya.

Dibantu oleh keluarga yang berasal dari Korea Selatan yang juga pemilik rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, Kyungsoo perlahan mencoba bangkit dari masalalunya, termasuk meninggalkan jatidirinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

Suara feminin menyapa telinga Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

" _Eonnie_ dari mana?"

"Tadi Anson minta bubur ayam, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuatkannya karena ada operasi yang harus kutangani nanti jam delapan, jadi aku memesan bubur ayam cepat saji, barusan aku mengambilnya dan membayarnya." Terang sang wanita yang memiliki lesung pipi itu. "Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi, Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah, _eon_. Oh, apa Anson sudah siap berangkat?"

"Ya, dia sedang dipakaikan sepatu oleh ayahnya. Ayo, Qingzhu, sarapan. Anson, _yeobo_ , buburnya sudah datang~"

"Zhu _aunty_!"

"Hei, tampan. Ayo sarapan,"

"Nanti yang antar Anson ke sekolah, _aunty_ lagi, kan?"

"Kau senang sekali diantar _aunty_ mu? Sekali-sekali biar _daddy_ yang antar, boleh?" tanya lelaki yang lebih dewasa.

" _No_. Kalau _daddy_ yang antar, pasti pakai mobil. Tidak seru! Lebih seru naik bus bersama _aunty_."

Kyungsoo, atau yang sudah lebih dikenal dengan nama Qingzhu disini, pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Anson, putra satu-satunya dari pasangan dokter spesialis anak Kim Joonmyeon dengan dokter spesialis bedah Zhang Yixing, pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Rupanya anak _mommy_ lebih senang naik bus, ya?"

"Eum! Lebih murah dan seru! Ya, kan, _aunty_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Di dalam kepalanya lagi-lagi sedang berputar kenangan tentang bus di masalalunya, kenangan yang sedang ia coba untuk kubur lebih dalam selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Zhu!"

Yixing berteriak karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba lemas dan pingsan. Joonmyeon mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari pelukan Yixing dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Dia pasti sedang ada masalah," lirih Yixing khawatir. "Bagaimana ini, Sayang? Aku tidak bisa menemaninya di rumah,"

"Biar aku yang menjaganya sampai kau selesai operasi. Bagaimana, Sayang? Nanti biar Irene yang menulis pemberitahuan bahwa aku akan datang terlambat," tawar Joonmyeon dengan nada penuh wibawanya. "Kau urus Zhu sebentar selagi aku antar Anson, _okay_?"

Yixing mengangguk patuh. Bagaimanapun, gadis bermata bulat ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya terlantar begitu saja. Anson menatap _aunty_ nya sedih, dengan beberapa kata penenang dari sang Ayah, pemuda berumur delapan tahun itu merelakan _aunty_ kesayangannya untuk istirahat di rumah dan tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Dengan profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, tidak heran jika gerak cepat dari Yixing saat mengurusi Kyungsoo yang pingsan kini membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu sudah lebih tenang dan tidak lagi menggigil seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Dengan handuk basah di dahinya, Kyungsoo kini perlahan membuka matanya.

" _E-eonnie.._ "

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Zhu. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan tadi,"

Kyungsoo mencoba duduk, dan Yixing membantunya dengan telaten. "Maaf merepotkanmu, _eon_.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Saat ini kondisimu adalah yang terpenting, tadi kau sampai menggigil. Aku sampai panik,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Makan dulu, ya? Aku sudah menghangatkan bubur yang tadi belum sempat kau makan," tawar Yixing sembari menyerahkan bubur yang tadi sudah ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menyuapimu, karena aku tidak yakin kau akan memakannya jika aku meninggalkanmu," paksanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk pasrah. Yixing membalasnya dengan senyum cantik yang selalu memunculkan lesung pipinya.

"Kau pasti sedang banyak pikiran, ya? Belakangan ini kau sering sekali bangun di tengah malam dan banyak melamun keesokan harinya," tanya Yixing seraya menyiapkan satu suapan lain untuk Kyungsoo. Sang gadis yang sedang lemah hanya mampu menggeleng pelan, seolah meyakinkan sang Ibu rumah tangga bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, jika kau mau, Qingzhu. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing lemah.

"Kau pasti merindukannya, ya?"

Kyungsoo menerima suapan dari Yixing dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Pertanyaan Yixing terasa begitu berat hingga ia merasa tiba-tiba susah menelan makanannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, air matanya mengkhianatinya dengan jatuh begitu saja tanpa aba-aba.

"Oh, Kyungsoo- _ya_.. kemarilah,"

Yixing yang melihat itu pun segera meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang sejak tadi ia suapkan pada Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk gadis mungil itu dan mendekapnya lembut.

Tangisan Kyungsoo tak terbendung saat Yixing sudah memeluknya erat. Seperti air hujan yang akhirnya bisa turun deras dengan begitu bebas setelah sebelumnya tertahan begitu lama dalam mendungnya awan, begitu juga kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Kerapuhan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya selalu ia simpan sendiri dan memolesnya dengan topeng ketegaran agar ia tetap terlihat kuat, kini luluh lantak dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan.

" _I know, baby.. I know.."_

Yixing menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia harap bisa membantu menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Yixing tahu masalalu Kyungsoo. Yixing tahu siapa Kyungsoo. Yixing tahu Qingzhu hanyalah tameng yang Kyungsoo buat demi tetap bisa kuat menjalani hidupnya yang sebenarnya berantakan. Yixing tahu semuanya tentang Kyungsoo, karena percaya atau tidak, takdir Tuhanlah yang membuatnya mengenal Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali di Central Park dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan setitik pun.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku kapanpun kau butuh teman untuk cerita, _okay_?"

Yixing tidak memaksa Kyungsoo membuka sendiri masalalunya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo menentukan sendiri bagaimana ia akan mengurus kehidupannya sendiri. Karena tugas yang diemban Yixing, hanyalah sebagai pengawas dan penjaga.

" _Yeobo_ , aku pulang~"

Panggilan dari Joonmyeon membuat kedua sosok feminim yang sebelumnya masih saling berpelukan itu kini mulai mengendurkan pelukannya. Satu diantaranya sedang berusaha memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak terlihat buruk saat pemilik rumah yang ia tempati melihatnya. Dan sang Ibu rumah tangga, kini pun sudah beralih pada mangkuk berisi bubur yang sebenarnya tinggal sedikit.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Zhu? Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Dia hanya kecapekan, _yeobo_. Mungkin kita harus memberinya cuti, bagaimana?" tawar Yixing. "Lagipula, sudah ada dokter magang yang baru, kan?"

Joonmyeon menimbang permintaan istrinya, tidak salah juga jika ia memberikan cuti pada gadis yang beberapa bulan lalu dibawa istrinya datang ke California. Kerja Kyungsoo sudah sangat bagus sebagai dokter muda yang minim pengalaman. Dan seperti kata sang belahan jiwa, sebenarnya sudah ada dokter lain yang mengajukan _apply_ untuk bisa bekerja di rumah sakit miliknya dan dia memang lebih punya pengalaman di banding Kyungsoo. Toh, ini hanya cuti, kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anson juga tadi sempat kesal denganku dan menyalahkanku, kau tahu. Dia kira _aunty_ kesayangannya pingsan karena terlalu lelah bekerja di rumah sakit sebab aku terlalu banyak memberinya pekerjaan," jelas Joonmyeon yang disambut tawa sang istri dari kamarnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar,"

"Kau sembuhkan dirimu dulu, kapanpun kau merasa sudah siap untuk kembali bekerja, kau tinggal bilang padaku. Kita satu rumah, _remember_?"

Joonmyeon menebar senyum menenangkannya pada Kyungsoo dan gadis itu menyambut baik niatan sang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini. Kyungsoo merasa sangat amat beruntung bisa bertemu Yixing saat ia sedang benar-benar tak punya tujuan jelas di New York. Ia merasa Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya dengan cara mengirimnya dua malaikat berwujud manusia yang cantik dan tampan seperti Yixing dan Joonmyeon serta tambahan malaikat kecil mereka, Anson.

"Terima kasih, _oppa_.."

"Jadi, apa aku masih perlu menemanimu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. " _Oppa_ pergi bekerja saja, pasien disana lebih membutuhkan _oppa_ daripada aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat.."

Yixing menepuk pundak suaminya dan menambah senyum menenangkan pada Kyungsoo hari ini. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, _yeobo_. Ayo, kita berangkat. Sayang, jika ada apa-apa, kau telfon _eonnie_ , _okay_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar mengantar sepasang suami istri itu keluar rumah. Tapi Yixing dengan cepat melarangnya dan malah kembali menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

"Sudahlah, kami tidak perlu diantar. Kau lebih perlu istirahat daripada sekedar melambaikan tanganmu di pintu pada kami. Cepat sembuh, Sayang. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, dan kau harus sudah lebih baik, _understand_?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk lagi. Ia membiarkan suami istri itu pergi melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dokter dan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan beberapa kenangan sialan yang tak pernah bisa ia lepas atau kubur dalam-dalam di kepalanya. Dalam diamnya, air mata Kyungsoo kembali turun, bersamaan dengan gumaman yang diiringi isakan tangis lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin…"

 _But without you here I feel so low…_

.

.

.

 _(Gwangju, sekitar delapan tahun sebelumnya)_

 _I watched you as you left,_

"Kim Hangil sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa dia melakukan ini padaku?"

Suara teriakan sang kepala rumah tangga ternyata sedikit mengganggu pemuda tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu.

" _Abeoji_ kenapa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Oh hai, Kyung, kau sudah siap berangkat?"

"Eum, _oppa_! Aku berangkat sendiri saja ya ke stasiun, sepertinya _appa_ membutuhkan teman bicara…"

Sang pemuda menatap pintu ruang kerja ayahnya sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan membalas perkataannya.

"Baiklah, kau jaga dirimu. Nanti akan _oppa_ jemput jika kau sudah pulang,"

Langkah kaki Myungsoo dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup terdengar oleh lelaki yang sedang naik darah ini. Dengan cepat, ia pun membalik tubuhnya dan melempar koran pagi yang baru ia beli setengah jam lalu.

"Bajingan itu… Bajingan itu orangnya, Myungsoo.."

Dahi Myungsoo mengernyit heran.

" _Orangnya_? Apa yang _abeoji_ maksud dengan _orangnya_?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kau pernah bertanya pada _appa_ , tentang siapa yang menyebabkan Ibumu pergi, kan?"

Ingatan Myungsoo muda kemudian kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP dan sempat bertanya pada ayahnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ibunya. Sejak kecil, Myungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu Ibunya. Ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya, hingga akhirnya sang ayah, Kim Woohyun mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anaknya delapan tahun yang lalu.

Dalam ingatan Myungsoo, penjelasan Woohyun tidak pernah jelas jika ia sudah menanyakan tentang sang Ibu. Ayahnya itu akan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau bilang jika sudah waktunya, ia akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Dan hari ini, Myungsoo rasa adalah _waktunya_.

"Maksud _abeoji_?"

"Kim Hangil, pengusaha sukses yang kini dielu-elukan oleh mayoritas rakyat Korea itu adalah penyebab Ibumu meninggalkan kita, Myungsoo. Bajingan itu… bajingan itu sudah merebut Minyoo-ku! Dan kini… dia merebut kesuksesanku… Dia… dia mencuri ide pengembangan usaha yang sudah kucanangkan sejak awal anak perusahaan kakekmu ini berdiri, Myungsoo…."

Myungsoo mengambil koran yang ayahnya lempar dan membaca berita utama yang menyematkan foto seorang pria tampan dengan senyum menawan dan wanita cantik dengan gaun indah yang berdiri disamping sang pria sebagai foto _headline_ , _"Kim Hangil, CEO Kim Enterprise: Top 3 Milyarder Dunia!"_ lalu kemudian ekor matanya melihat ada sebuah judul berita yang menarik perhatiannya di sudut kanan bawah koran ayahnya, _"Kim Enterprise melejit, Min-imum Inc. menjerit?"_.

"A- _abeoji_ … apa yang terjadi dengan _Min-imum_?"

"Perusahaan kita… akan bangkrut, Myungsoo… belakangan ada desas-desus korupsi yang terjadi di perusahaan kita, akibatnya karyawan-karyawan kita lebih memilih _resign_ dan bergabung dengan perusahaan milik Hangil. Mereka beralasan mencari tantangan baru dalam pekerjaan, cih! Aku yakin Hangil pasti mengirim mata-mata untuk masuk ke _Min-imum_ dan menghancurkannya dari dalam! Dia pasti dendam padaku karena Minyoo lebih memilihku daripada pria miskin sepertinya!"

"Ya, dia dulu hanya pria miskin yang sok pintar. Dia bahkan tak banyak punya teman di sekolah! Harusnya dia bersyukur karena aku mau menurunkan egoku hanya untuk berteman dengannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana celaan selalu mendatangiku karena banyak orang tahu aku berteman dengan pria miskin sepertinya." Ulas Tuan Woohyun sambal menegak minuman kerasnya lagi dan lagi. "Dia harusnya bersyukur karena aku mau mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti di sekolah! Harusnya dia bersyukur karena aku ada di pihaknya!"

"Kau, Myungsoo… kau harus membantuku menghancurkan hidup Hangil! Apa kau... tidak merasa marah dan benci padanya?"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia terluka. Fakta bahwa wanita yang melahirkannya ternyata pergi demi lelaki lain dan meninggalkan ayahnya dan juga dirinya sendiri, membuat amarah masa mudanya mulai muncul. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras, matanya menatap tajam wajah bahagia Hangil dan seorang wanita cantik disampingnya yang ia yakini sebagai wanita yang pernah melahirkannya dulu. Ia tidak menyangka, wanita secantik itu mampu bersikap kejam pada keluarganya.

"Myungsoo… kau… kau akan membantu _appa_ menghancurkannya," titah Woohyun sambil merangkul bahu Myungsoo. "Kita akan menghancurkan keluarganya dari dalam, seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada keluarga kita. Kita juga akan membuat Kim _Entershit_ itu bangkrut seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada perusahaan kita. Kau mengerti, Myungsoo?"

"Apa rencana _abeoji_?" tanya Myungsoo tanpa banyak basa-basi yang membuat senyum kecil Woohyun muncul.

"Ahh, kau memang benar-benar anakku. Apa kau sudah membencinya seperti aku membencinya, Nak?"

"Orang yang sudah merebut Ibu, harus diberi pelajaran, _abeoji_. Ia harus merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya." Jawab Myungsoo penuh amarah. "Apa dia punya anak, _abeoji_? Aku bisa mencari pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawanya!"

Woohyun tertawa dan menepuk pundak putranya dengan bangga. "Tidak, Putraku. Kita tidak akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran. Kita akan membuat Hangil merasakan perih dengan perlahan."

"Bagaimana caranya, _abeoji_?"

"Kau bekerja di dunia _entertainment_ , kan Myungsoo? Kau harusnya mengenal Krystal, bagaimana dia menurutmu?"

Dahi Myungsoo mengernyit sejenak. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia model _rookie_ yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Menurutku? Ya, untuk ukuran gadis seumurnya dia diatas rata-rata. Cantik, berbakat, dan seksi? Ah, tapi apa hubungan Kim Hangil dengan Krystal, _abeoji_?"

Woohyun menegak minumannya sekali teguk. "Gadis cantik dan seksi itu adalah anak angkat Hangil. Kedua orangtuanya dan kakak perempuannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan lima tahun lalu, dan Hangil adalah sahabat baik orangtua Krystal, karenanya ia mengangkat Krystal menjadi anaknya. Tapi ia tidak memberitahu media tentang ini, demi karir gadis kesayangannya itu."

Myungsoo masih menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanya.

" _Appa_ mau kau mendekati gadis itu, membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu hingga akhirnya ia bersedia menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya padamu. Setelah ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau tinggalkan dia lalu keluar dari dunia _entertainment_ Korea. _Appa_ akan membawamu ke Jepang atau Amerika, dan kau bisa melanjutkan karirmu disana."

Rencana brilian Woohyun Nampak begitu menjanjikan bagi Myungsoo hingga tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyetujuinya. Toh, pikirnya, tidak sulit membuat gadis seperti Krystal jatuh cinta pada pria tampan sepertinya. Berbekal wajah tampan dan banyak rayuan manis, wanita manapun akan dengan mudah ia taklukkan.

"Anak pintar. Selanjutnya, _appa_ akan meminta Kyungsoo agar ia bisa melakukan tugas yang sama pada putra kandung Hangil."

Jika sebelumnya Myungsoo terlihat begitu setuju dan mendukung rencana Woohyun, mendengar nama adik kecilnya disebut, hati kecilnya berontak.

"Kenapa _abeoji_ melibatkan Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia masih terlalu kecil untuk masalah seperti ini? Dia masih siswi SMA, _abeoji_.."

"Justru karena dia masih pelajar, Myungsoo. Laki-laki manapun tak akan bisa menolak kecantikan dan seluruh aura menggemaskan yang menaungi Kyungsoo. Bahkan, alasan _appa_ menjadikannya anak angkat adalah karena _appa_ sudah jatuh pada pesona adikmu itu, Myungsoo _-ya_. Untungnya, _appa_ tidak kejam dengan memaksanya menikah dengan pria tua sepertiku.."

Tangan Myungsoo terkepal lagi. Kali ini berkat kata-kata ayahnya yang ia pikir sudah merendahkan harga diri gadis kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo akan menghancurkan putra Hangil, dan kau akan menghancurkan putri angkatnya. Lalu _appa_ … _appa_ akan menghancurkan _Kim Enterprise_ ,"

Senyum seringai penuh kebencian yang seolah membahagiakan muncul di wajah Woohyun, tapi tidak dengan Myungsoo. Rasa yakin yang sejak tadi menyelimutinya lenyap karena Kyungsoo terancam akan masuk dalam rencana kejam ayahnya. Ya, Myungsoo tahu ini adalah rencana balas dendam yang kejam dan bodoh, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia juga sangat ingin melihat kehancuran pria yang telah merebut Ibunya dari kehidupannya. Bimbang melanda Myungsoo, satu sisi ia sangat ingin melihat Kim Hangil dan keluarganya menderita, di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin adik kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu diikutkan dalam rencana ini. Menurut Myungsoo, masa depan Kyungsoo bisa lebih baik dan lebih menjanjikan jika ia bisa bebas dari rencana ayah angkatnya ini. Tapi ayahnya bukanlah tipe pria yang akan merubah keputusan dengan mudah, apalagi hanya dengan alasan masa depan cemerlang seperti yang ia pikirkan. Dalam diamnya, otak Myungsoo bekerja keras, mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa menjauhkan adik kecilnya dari rencana ayahnya sambil ia tetap bisa melaksanakan tugasnya sendiri.

Myungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang akan ia tempuh supaya Kyungsoo bisa selamat dari rencana ayahnya. Myungsoo juga tidak tahu jika keputusan yang ia ambil berikutnya bisa sangat menentukan masa depan adiknya. Myungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kekhawatiran tingginya akan masa depan Kyungsoo, akan menjadi boomerang menyakitkan baginya dan juga gadis kecil kesayangannya.

 _But I can never seem to let you go…_

.

.

.

 _Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

Di waktu berbeda, di tempat berbeda, ada Jongin yang sedang menggendong Jongil yang sudah genap berumur lima tahun kemarin. Ia meletakkan putra kesayangannya itu di pundaknya sembari membeli minuman untuk Soojung ditemani Luhan dan putra kecilnya yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongil, Haowen.

" _Appa,_ ayo cepaaaat~ Nanti _umma_ menunggu lama!"

Jongil tertawa dan menggerakkan badannya sendiri agar sang putra berhenti rewel. "Sebentar lagi, Sayang."

Luhan menatap keponakannya dengan geli sambil mengelus kepala putra sulungnya dengan sayang.

"Sudah! Ayo kita kembali ke tempat _umma_!" pekik Jongin seraya menyerahkan minuman pesanan Jongil pada sang pemilik yang berada di atasnya, kini. Haowen ikut menyeru dan mengarahkan botol minumannya ke atas kepalanya. Jongin mengelus kepala keponakannya dengan gemas lalu kembali memandang pada lokasi dimana Soojung berada.

Niat Jongin untuk segera kembali pada Soojung tertunda sejenak. Mata elangnya terpaku pada sosok di kejauhan yang perlahan mendekati istrinya, dan memanggilnya. Jongin tahu, karena ia melihat wanita yang lima tahun lalu melahirkan putra kecilnya itu kini tengah menutup mulutnya sendiri seolah menahan tangis haru karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Rahang Jongin mengeras dengan cepat. Kepalanya segera memproses ingatan tentang siapa sosok pria yang sedang berdiri dan kini sedang dipukuli dengan kuat oleh Soojung.

Itu adalah _dia_.

"Myungsoo…" gumaman Jongin terdengar oleh Luhan. Wanita yang tadinya sedang menatap ponselnya karena suaminya memberinya pesan singkat itu kini ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada Soojung yang sedang bersama seorang pria asing.

"Jongin… _who's that?_ "

Emosi Jongin sudah hampir sampai di kepala, tidak ingin putranya maupun keponakannya menyaksikan amarahnya, ia segera menurunkan Jongil dari gendongannya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

" _Bring them home immediately. I have some business,"_

Luhan tahu arti nada itu. Luhan tahu arti tatapan marah itu. Dan kini Luhan punya jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

 _Itu adalah lelaki yang menghancurkan hidup Soojung_.

"Sayang, pulang sama _aunty_ , ya? _Appa_ ada urusan sebentar,"

Jongil membelot. Ia tidak mau menurut dan berusaha lepas dari gendongan Luhan.

Begitulah, Jongil. Pemuda kecil yang sejak lahir tidak pernah berpisah dari Jongin. Pemuda kecil yang sejak lahir lebih mengenal sang ayah daripada wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia. Ia memang sangat dekat dan manja pada Jongin karena sejak ia lahir, wanita yang ia panggil _umma_ tak pernah sekali pun menemuinya.

" _Appa_ janji akan menemuimu di rumah. Beri _appa_ tiga puluh menit dari sekarang, dan kita akan mulai bermain bersama. Setuju?"

Jongil terlihat mulai percaya pada kata-kata pria yang selama ini ia panggil dan ia percayai sebagai sosok Ayahnya. Kemudian, setelah anggukan darinya muncul, ciuman sayang dari Jongin pun mampir di keningnya.

"Jangan nakal dan bermainlah dulu dengan Haowen _gege_ sampai _appa_ datang, _okay_?"

Jongil mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Luhan kemudian membawa dua pria kecilnya ke mobil.

Selepas kepergian Luhan, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju tempat Soojung berada. Setelah berada dalam radius kurang dari satu meter, lelaki tinggi yang kini sedang memeluk Soojung itu reflek melepas pelukannya dan mundur selangkah, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya satu detik setelahnya.

" _Oppa_!"

Hantaman keras dari kepalan tangan kanan Jongin menyapa pipi pemuda berparas tampan di depannya. Soojung yang terkejut karena kedatangan Jongin, hanya bisa berteriak dan menahan lengan sang suami agar tidak lagi menyakiti pria yang ia cintai.

Ya.

Itu adalah Myungsoo.

 _Mantan kekasihnya_ , atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai _ayah kandung Kim Jongil_.

" _What the fuck are you doing here, Jerk?"_ pekik Jongin penuh emosi.

Myungsoo memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa begitu sakit akibat pukulan keras dari Jongin, pria yang harusnya jadi kakak iparnya sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin menemui Soojung, Jongin.." jawaban Myungsoo terdengar tidak memuaskan untuk Jongin, sehingga pukulan kedua pun kembali menyambangi wajahnya.

" _Oppa_ cukup!" Soojung berteriak lagi, berusaha menghentikan dan menyurutkan emosi sang suami.

"Menemui Soojung, katamu?" Jongin mengulang jawaban Myungsoo lalu meludahkan air liurnya ke tanah tepat satu detik setelahnya. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, Bangsat! Kau menghancurkan hidupnya lima tahun lalu dan sekarang kau datang begitu saja dan bilang kau ingin menemuinya? Bajingan tengik!"

Jongin hampir melayangkan tendangan pertamanya ke ulu hati Myungsoo jika Soojung tidak lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

" _Oppa… tolong…_ "

"Hah… kau menangis? Kau menangis karena dia? Bajingan itu sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu, kau tahu! Dia menghancurkan hidupmu!" tunjuk Jongin pada Myungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soojung.

" _Oppa_ cukup! _Oppa_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!"

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya sembari berdecih saat wanita yang dikasihinya itu melontarkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia sangka akan muncul. "Tidak tahu? Hah. Benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian. SAMA SEKALI!" dan teriakan Jongin mengawali meluncurnya pukulan ketiganya untuk Myungsoo yang lebih keras dari dua pukulan sebelumnya.

"Kau. Pergi jauh dari sini sekarang juga. Jangan pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan wajah burukmu padaku atau Soojung. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri jika kau berani menemui istriku lagi," Jongin menekankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat. Seolah ingin Myungsoo paham bahwa wanita yang sedang menangis di kakinya itu adalah tanggungjawabnya secara hukum sekarang.

" _Oppa_ tolong hentikan!" Soojung memeluk kaki kanan Jongin sambil membiarkan tangisannya pecah. "Hentikan!"

Jongin yang masih emosi, secara paksa membuat Soojung berdiri dan menatap kedua matanya lagi. "Kau. Pulang denganku, sekarang."

" _Shireo!"_ teriak Soojung cepat. "Aku tidak mau pulang bersama _oppa_! Aku ingin disini bersama Myungsoo!"

"Soojung, pulang! Sekarang!"

"TIDAK!"

"JONGIN, _STOP!_ "

Jongin hampir saja menampar Soojung di depan banyak orang yang saat ini sedang dengan was-was dan heran menatap mereka jika teriakan Luhan tidak menghentikannya.

" _ARE YOU NUTS?!_ _SHE'S YOUR WIFE!_ " teriak Luhan pada Jongin seraya membawa Soojung yang ketakutan setengah mati dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Soojung?"

Anggukan ketakutan Soojung menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Luhan. Tatapan tajam Jongin yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lepas dari Soojung, kini beralih pada Luhan.

"Bawa dia pulang, _noona_. Aku punya urusan lain disini, aku akan menyusulmu."

Luhan tahu ini bukan lagi sekedar permintaan dari seorang adik, tapi sebuah perintah dari seorang suami.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Myungsoo yang menatap kepergian Soojung dengan perih.

" _Fuck off, don't you dare to show your face in front of me again, or I will kill you in no time.._ " ancam Jongin dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan tangan yang siap melayangkan pukulan lagi pada Myungsoo.

"Jongin… kumohon… sekali saja… sekali saja ijinkan aku untuk melihat anakku…" Myungsoo memohon dengan tatapan yang memelas, tapi itu tak akan punya pengaruh pada kebencian Jongin yang sudah memuncak.

"Hah, anakmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ulang Jongin. "Siapa yang kau sebut anakmu, Bangsat? Apa yang kau maksud adalah bayi yang dilahirkan oleh istriku lima tahun lalu? Maaf, bajingan. Sosok yang kau maksud, tidak punya ayah sepertimu!"

Myungsoo mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan tangisnya pecah di depan _rivalnya_ sendiri.

" _The one you claim as your son_ _is calling me daddy_ , _and he doesn't even know that you're even exist_ , _so get the fuck off, Jerk_. Soojung dan putranya adalah tanggung jawabku sejak kau meninggalkan mereka lima tahun lalu. Tahu kenapa? KARENA AKU SUAMI DAN AYAH YANG SAH SECARA HUKUM!" teriak Jongin sambil tetap menatap Myungsoo penuh benci. "Kau dengar itu? Aku yang jadi suami Soojung, bukan bajingan sepertimu yang kabur setelah menghancurkan hidup gadis kecil yang ku sayangi!"

"Kau juga menghancurkan hidupku, Bajingan. Kau tahu? Ah, tentu saja kau tak tahu. Pengecut sepertimu, tahu apa tentang deritaku dan keluargaku." Lanjut Jongin. "Pergilah, Bangsat. Kedatanganmu tidak pernah diharapkan dan tidak pernah dibutuhkan. Soojung dan Jongil sudah punya aku, mereka tidak membutuhkan pengecut sepertimu."

Myungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Jongin yang sebelumnya ia rasa menyebutkan nama seseorang selain Soojung.

"Oh, ya, benar. Aku menyebutkan nama putraku dengan jelas. Kim-Jong-Il, adalah nama putraku. Kau dengar? Putraku! Bahkan namanya saja mirip denganku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku lebih pantas jadi ayahnya, daripada bajingan yang tak punya nyali sepertimu,"

Pertengkaran Jongin dan Myungsoo terlihat begitu kompleks hingga beberapa petugas keamanan terlihat mendatangi mereka.

"Tuan.. ada masalah apa disini?"

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati beberapa petugas keamanan mendatanginya. "Tidak ada masalah, Pak Polisi. Hanya saja ada orang yang tak dikenal mencoba mengganggu istri dan anakku, dan aku sedang membereskannya sekarang.."

"Anda bisa melanjutkannya di kantor, Tuan.."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Oh, tidak perlu, Pak Polisi. Karena saya sudah selesai dengan dia. Saya hanya memberitahunya untuk tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupan istri dan anak saya, sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, itu hal yang wajar saya lakukan, kan, Pak Polisi?" jelas Jongin pada sang petugas keamanan. Setelahnya, ia mendekati Myungsoo lalu berbisik sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Sekali saja kau berani mendatangi Soojung lagi, kubunuh kau."

Jongin melambaikan tangan kirinya di udara sesaat setelah berbisik pada Myungsoo sebagai tanda ia sudah selesai dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai sosok paling ia benci dalam hidupnya saat ini. Dengan susah payah, Jongin mengatur emosinya sendiri sembari berusaha menghentikan taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ia harus menemui Soojung dan memperingatkannya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Myungsoo. Adiknya tidak butuh pecundang sebagai pendamping hidupnya, dan bahkan selama setahun belakangan hidup mereka sebagai suami istri dengan seorang putra sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jongil sudah mau bergaul dengan Soojung dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Soojung sudah bisa bercanda dengan Jongil dan putranya juga sudah bisa sedikit banyak menggantungkan diri juga pada sang Ibu. Setidaknya, tugas Jongin untuk menjadikan Soojung kembali seperti dulu sudah terlaksana.

"Terima kasih, _ahjussi_.."

Jongin melangkah keluar dari taksi dan setengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan membuka pintu.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya,"

"Anak-anak?"

"Ada di rumahku, tadi aku menelfon Sehun untuk menjemput mereka. Jongil sedang tidur tadi, jadi tidak sulit membawanya pergi," jelas Luhan pada Jongin. "Dia sepertinya sangat marah padamu, Jongin.. hati-hati.."

Jongin mengangguk paham. " _Noona_ pulang saja tidak apa-apa, aku titip Jongil sampai keadaan tenang, ya? Kuusahakan malam ini aku menemuinya sambil membawa baju-bajunya.."

Luhan mengangguk cepat, ia mengambil tasnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jongin lalu menepuk pundak lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. "Selesaikan dengan dingin, _okay_? Jongil tidak akan suka kau bertengkar dengan ibunya terlalu lama. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah, telfon aku jika kau sudah siap berangkat.."

Jongin menyempatkan memberi senyum pada Luhan meski wanita cantik itu tahu bahwa itu tak setulus biasanya. "Sampaikan ciumanku untuk Jongil, _noona_."

Luhan sudah menutup pintu rumah, dan Jongin kini mengarahkan kakinya ke kamar pribadi Soojung yang berada di samping kamarnya.

Ya.

Mereka tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang sekali pun.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jongin dari depan pintu kamar Soojung. Bisa terdengar jelas suara teriakan dan tangis gadis itu menggema begitu kencang dari dalam. Beberapa lemparan barang pun terdengar cukup jelas.

 _"_ _AKU MEMBENCIMU, OPPA!"_

"Kau membenciku? Karena Myungsoo?" Jongin tertawa hambar. "Bajingan itu sudah menghancurkan hidupmu lima tahun lalu. Oh, dia juga sudah menghancurkan hidupku dengan meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan melimpahkanmu juga Jongil padaku. Dan kini, kau berteriak padaku, kau membenciku? Karena apa? Karena aku menghajar mantan kekasihmu yang pengecut itu? Iya?"

 _"_ _OPPA TIDAK TAHU APAPUN TENTANG KAMI! MYUNGSOO BUKAN PENGECUT!"_

Jongin lepas kendali. Ia menggedor pintu kamar Soojung dengan keras lalu berteriak yang berhasil mendiamkan Soojung sejenak.

"Tidak tahu apapun?" Jongin mengulangi teriakan Soojung dengan nada tinggi.

"Yang aku tahu, lelaki yang kau bela mati-matian itu meninggalkanmu setelah dia berhasil membuatmu mengandung Jongil! Dan bajingan yang lari dari tanggung jawab itu melimpahkan semua kesalahannya, padaku! Padaku, Krys. Padaku!" teriak Jongin. "Dia menghancurkan hidupku saat itu juga, kau tahu? Karena ulahnya, aku tidak bisa menikahi gadis yang kucintai setengah mati! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku, Krys? Aku tak tahu apapun dan tiba-tiba aku jadi seorang ayah dari anak yang harusnya jadi keponakanku! Bangsat!"

Jongin menghantam dinding rumahnya beberapa kali dengan kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya mulai membengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menderita karena ini, Krys. Bukan hanya kau.." lirih Jongin sembari mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar sang istri sekaligus adiknya itu. "Mulai hari ini…. kau tak boleh keluar rumah kecuali bersamaku dan Jongil," putus Jongin sepihak—sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya, yang tentu saja berhasil kembali memicu amarah Soojung yang langsung kembali melancarkan teriakannya lagi dan lagi.

 _"_ _Bukan hanya kau yang ingin bunuh diri karena kehilangan cintamu, Krys… aku juga begitu…"_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't change a thing…_

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, sudah di _update_!

Sebelumnya, kaje mau mengucapkan **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1437H** bagi yang merayakan! Sembelih sapi dan kambing berapa banyak? Huehehe.

Selanjutnya, kaje mau mengumumkan bahwa **setelah _chapter_ depan di _update_** , **Starlight akan** **hiatus** sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Dikarenakan banyak hal yang saat ini jauh lebih penting dari menulis cerita, maka kaje putuskan menghiatuskan **Starlight** sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan sambil menata hidup dan mencari alur cerita yang asik supaya **Starlight** tidak terkesan ribet, rumit dan berbelit (udah rumit, kali je! -_-)

Selanjutnya lagi(1), kaje mau mengucapkan selamat ulangtaun pada Lovesoo, maaf permintaannya belum selesai digarap :(.

Selanjutnya lagi(2), kaje mau menyematkan kontak. Pada minta kontak fb sama ig, kagak punya _chink_. Kagak ngarti mau diisi apaan kalo bikin ig krn saya bukan mememaker yg kereatip, yang ada cuma line sama twitter (ini aja bikin barusan karena keperluan fanboying :"")).

Sila bila berkenan di _add_ dan di _follow_ akun line dan twitternya (masih kosongan)= line &twitter: kajegaje.

Yang terakhir, kaje mau bilang banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah baca apalagi sampai mereview! _For the first time in foreveeeer~_ akhirnya cerita yang kaje tulis dengan susyahpayah mendapatkan penghargaan berupa review yang mencapai 100 buah! Sebagai penulis _rookie_ dan _author ffn_ yang agak senior tapi nggak terkenal, ini cukup membanggakan saya dan cukup membahagiakan :D. Terima kasih! Kalian luaaaarbiasa~ _In return_ , kaje sudah _pm_ pihak yang berhasil menyematkan namanya sebagai reviewer ke-100 dan memberinya ucapan terima kasih secara pribadi. Terima kasih atas dukungan luar biasanya untuk **Starlight** , kaje akan bekerja lebih keras untuk ke depannya supaya bisa menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi dan lagi. ^^

Salam _che-che-che-che chewing gum_ ~

 **kajegaje**


	9. Never Let You Go - 2

_Originally made by **Kajegaje**._

 _Long time ago requested by **Debby,** sorry for the long long waiting, eh?_

* * *

 ** _This is Starlight._**

 **Story about Kyungsoo, that has been planned to be Jongin's one and only Starlight since long time ago.**

 **"No matter how hard the path is, what is yours will be yours."**

.

Starring EXO and other cast.

WARNING FOR GS AND MAINSTREAM STORY.

WARNING FOR HEARTBREAKING STORY.

WARNING FOR FLUFFY LOVEY-DOVEY.

Disarankan sekalian mendengarkan lagu yang digunakan sebagai BGM agar cerita lebih meresap.

Reviews are appreciated

.

* * *

 _ **PART: Never Let You Go - 2 (Zara Larsson Ft. MNEK)**_

 _(Seoul, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu)_

 _It's buried deep inside me,_

"Lihat ketua alumni sekolah kita, Kyung! Astaga, kenapa ketua alumni bisa setampan itu!"

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus kalau ketuanya saja setampan itu! Siapa tadi namanya, ya? Kim…"

"Kim Jongin," sahut sang gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum malu-malu seraya menatap sang subjek yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya ini.

"Ah, benar. Kim Jongin!"

"Kim Jongin? Kenapa aku familiar ya dengan namanya? Jangan-jangan, dia putra tunggal CEO Kim Hangil itu?"

"T-tunggu! Jadi, selain tampan, dia juga sangat kaya raya? Ya Tuhan, apa ada cara supaya dia bisa melirik pada gadis-gadis sekolahan seperti kita? Aku juga mau punya suami seperti dia!"

Kyungsoo hanya terkikik mendengar harapan-harapan kosong dari teman-temannya, tapi mendengar berita tentang ayah pemuda tampan yang sebenarnya sudah ia sukai sejak pertama kali menjadi siswi disini itu jantung Kyungsoo mendadak ikut berdebar. Benarkah dia putra CEO yang jadi TOP 3 milyarder dunia?

" _Omo_! Dia melihat kita!" pekik salah seorang teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi paling heboh bergosip, Boo Seungkwan.

"Doamu terkabul, Boo. Bahkan dia tidak hanya melirik, tapi melihat!" tambah Minkyung semangat.

"Dasar kalian ini, daritadi semangat sekali, sih bergosipnya?" protes Kyungsoo.

Seungkwan melirik Kyungsoo lalu memberinya tatapan malas dan cibiran kecil. "Memangnya kita tidak tahu kalau kau ini juga suka pada si tampan itu? Ish, gelagatmu itu Kyuuuuung~"

Ditembak tepat sasaran begitu oleh Seungkwan, Kyungsoo tak mampu mengendalikan perubahan rona merah di wajahnya dan perubahan suhu tubuhnya serta perubahan ritme detak jantungnya seriring sang subjek pembicaraan yang mendekat ke barisan duduknya dan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa barisan ini sudah siap maju?" tanya Jongin pada gadis-gadis yang duduk di barisan depan tempat duduk Kyungsoo, Seungkwan dan Minkyung.

Karena sejak tadi sibuk bergosip, ketiga gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa tiap barisan yang ditunjuk oleh alumni yang ada di aula sekolah mereka ini diminta untuk maju dan menampilkan _perform_ yang kemudian akan dinilai oleh Jongin, Jinyoung dan Taecyeon selaku perwakilan dari alumni dalam acara rutin tiap tahun yakni temu alumni yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolahnya.

Acara itu murni untuk hiburan dan baru kali ini ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan siswa-siswi biasa berpartisipasi dalam acara temu alumni. Biasanya, hanya para anggota organisasi atau beberapa siswa pilihan dari beberapa ekskul yang akan menjadi pengisi acara.

"Nampaknya mereka semua terpesona padamu, Jongin." Simpul Jinyoung tiba-tiba yang mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari banyak gadis di depannya. Jongin yang mendengar gurauan seniornya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan pilih barisan yang lain dulu. Tapi, lima belas menit dari sekarang, kalian harus sudah menentukan ya siapa yang akan tampil?" lanjut Taecyeon sembari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju barisan lain yang beruntung.

Memang tidak semua barisan dipilih untuk maju, hanya yang _beruntung_.

"Hei! Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?!" tanya seorang gadis dengan senyum menggemaskan ala _puppy_ nya pada ketiga gadis yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Kim Jongin.

"Banyak! Lagipula, kenapa kau ke toilet lama sekali, sih, Baek?"

"Perutku sakit, sepertinya tadi aku salah pilih makan di kantin! Ya! Kalian ini sedang melihat siapa sih? Serius _amat_!"

"Diamlah Byun _bawel_ Baekhyun! Kami sedang memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah dan tampan!"

Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu pun terkekeh dan mengikuti arah pandang teman-temannya. " _Omo_! I-itu…. K-kim Jongin, kan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu dia?"

"Eii, kau tidak nonton berita, ya? Belakangan cowok super tampan dan _talented_ itu sering terlibat dengan media karena ayahnya yang jadi TOP 3 milyarder dunia! Hampir semua media menyoroti latar belakang Tuan Kim Hangil, dan pada akhirnya, terkuaklah siapa putra tunggal CEO Kim!"

"Whoa! Jadi benar Jongin _oppa_ itu putra dari Kim Hangil?!" pekik Seungkwan heboh. "Ya Tuhan, aku harus cari cara supaya bisa mendekatinya!"

Baekhyun menoyor kepala Seungkwan main-main kemudian meliriknya malas. "Mau kau kemanakan bule tampan kesayanganmu itu, huh? Dulu antusias sekali mendekatinya, sekarang malah mau mendekati yang lain. Dasar PlayBoo!"

Seungkwan hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba…

"Kyungsoo! Kami tidak ada ide lagi tentang siapa yang harus tampil. Bagaimana kalau 2.0.2 saja yang maju?" tanya Hyesang pada Kyungsoo, Seungkwan, Baekhyun dan Minkyung.

2.0.2?

Itu adalah sebuah grup _cover dance_ yang dibentuk murni untuk keperluan _talent show_ di sekolah mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Dan jika penasaran siapa membernya? Tentu saja empat orang yang dipandangi Hyesang termasuk diantaranya.

"Benar! Lagipula, kalian pasti belum lupa gerakannya, kan? Aku yakin member yang lain juga masih ingat!" tambah Hyesung, saudari kembar Hyesang.

Kyungsoo menatap ketiga teman gadisnya yang langsung memberi jawaban _ya_ pada Kyungsoo, begitu juga 7 member lainnya dari 2.0.2 yang berada di belakang keempat gadis itu.

"Pasti asik rasanya bisa tampil lagi, jujur saja sebenarnya daritadi aku ingin mengusulkan 2.0.2!" sahut Nayoung, salah satu member 2.0.2 sekaligus member asli dari grup yang di _cover_ oleh 2.0.2.

"Aku setuju dengan leader Lim! Teman-teman juga pasti terhibur, kok!"

"Benar juga! Kita harus tampil bagus di depan Jongin _oppa_!" ini pekikan Seungkwan, tentu saja.

Baekhyun menoyor Boo lagi, dan Kyungsoo juga Minkyung tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau kalian semua setuju," final Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Bobby dan Jimin, _the boys_ bilang mereka siap untuk membantu kita seperti kemarin!" tambah Minkyung.

Cukup serius berdiskusi, ke-sebelas member 2.0.2 tak sadar bahwa ini sudah tiba giliran mereka untuk tampil. Suara MC yang cukup lantang, ternyata sejak tadi sudah memanggil mereka yang baru mereka sadari setelah teman-teman mereka ikut antusias memanggil mereka.

"Nampaknya yang satu ini akan bagus," bisik Jinyoung pada Jongin.

"Kurasa begitu,"

"Oh, lihat. Mereka melakukan _stage prepare_ dengan kain hitam. Apa mereka sudah merencanakan ini?" tanya Taecyeon antusias. "Hobit harus merekam ini!" lanjutnya seraya berbalik ke belakang dan memberi tanda pada salah satu alumni yang ia panggil Hobit untuk merekam penampilan yang sebentar lagi mereka saksikan.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh! My heart right now is crush. Filled with sounds of screams~"_

 _"_ _What's wrong with me? I can only see you, I can only hear you, honey~"_

 _"_ _Wait! Wait just a minute. There's been an accident. My heart dropped before my eyes!"_

"Wah, mereka benar-benar imut! Astaga, jika aku belum punya pacar, aku akan senang hati mendekati salah satu dari mereka!" komentar Jinyoung sambil menepuk lengan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin hanya membalas dengan tawa dan anggukan tanpa lama-lama mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebelas gadis menggemaskan yang sedang tampil di depan mereka bertiga.

"Oh, _hyung_. Kau benar. Mereka benar-benar lucu," sahut Jongin setelah menyadari bahwa adik-adik angkatannya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ahh, aku benar-benar ingin menculik mereka semua rasanya!" sahut Taecyeon frustasi. "Kau lihat bagaimana lucunya mereka?"

 _"_ _My heart keep racing. I try to be reasonable but I can't! When I see you, rush rush rush~_

 _"I can't snap out of it, I'm in a big trouble seriously if I keep doing this."_

 _"_ _I'm dizzy because of you! All day, I'm only thinking about you. I can't do anything else!"_

Jongin tetap mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua member. Berharap ia bisa menaruh perhatiannya pada semua member tanpa ada yang terlewat. Sampai akhirnya ada satu sosok mungil yang tampil begitu enerjik dan penuh senyum. Dan seketika, perhatian Jongin tercuri.

 _"_ _Goodbye to my peaceful life of the past. I started to like you, I'm falling for you."_

 _"_ _I didn't know it'd be like this, I'm amazed at myself!"_

Jongin menghentikan pandangannya sejenak pada si mungil dan memanggil Jinyoung untuk memintai pendapat.

" _Hyung_ , ada yang punya senyum menarik."

Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk menikmati penampilan hanya menggeser badannya untuk mendengarkan juniornya bicara.

"Yang mana?"

"Ah dia sedang ada di barisan belakang. Nanti kalau _reff_ , dan dia maju, akan ku tunjukkan!" lanjut Jongin antusias.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, my heart right now is crush, boy!"_

Mata Jongin yang tadinya selalu menelusur semua member secara adil, kini mulai rewel dan kadang berhenti pada satu sosok jika ia maju ke depan. Senyumnya seolah tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya, selain karena penampilan mereka yang memang lucu dan mengundang tawa, ada hal lain yang lebih kompleks yang membuat harinya menjadi sangat bahagia.

Ia dan Jinyoung serta Taecyeon masih saling bertukar komentar tentang siapa gadis yang sudah menarik perhatian mereka sejak tadi. Dan ternyata masing-masing dari mereka punya satu gadis berbeda yang berhasil membuat mata mereka tidak lagi fokus pada semua member. Entah untuk alasan apa, Jongin merasa lega karena gadis mungil itu bukan gadis yang menarik perhatian kedua _hyung_ nya.

 _"_ _Goodbye to my peaceful life of the past. I started to like you, I'm falling for you."_

"Ahh! _Hyung_! Itu dia!" Jongin memanggil Jinyoung dan memberi tahu siapa gadis mungil yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan tanpa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjuk dan hanya memberi ciri-cirinya pada Jinyoung. "Imut, ya? Ya, mereka semua memang imut, sih."

"Kau benar, si mungil itu cukup menarik. Tapi, aku akan mundur karena kau sudah lebih dulu tertarik padanya!" goda Jinyoung yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan main-main oleh Jongin.

Tak terasa, penampilan menggemaskan itu sudah selesai. Baik Jinyoung, Jongin maupun Taecyeon ternyata sama-sama berdiri dan memberi _standing ovation_ pada penampilan 2.0.2 yang tentu saja membuat perasaan para member menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis-gadis SMA bisa menjadi sangat menggemaskan seperti ini, benar, Jongin?" ujar Jinyoung yang pertama memberi komentar. Jongin hanya tertawa dan mengangguk, lalu Taecyeon menyahut.

"Sejak tadi, hanya kalian yang berhasil membuat kami bertiga benar-benar satu suara. Kalian luar biasa, apa kalian ini benar-benar sebuah _girl group_ atau bagaimana? Aku sejak tadi penasaran, karena visual, suara dan gerakan _dance_ kalian benar-benar menarik!"

Seungkwan mengambil _mic_ yang diberikan oleh MC dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Taecyeon.

"Sebenarnya kami memang sebuah _girl group,_ tapi hanya _cover dance_." Jawabnya antusias.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku lihat ada Lim Nayoung juga disana, jadi aku sangat tahu siapa yang kalian _cover_ ," jawab Jongin yang kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku _fanboy_ I.O.I, jadi jangan heran kenapa aku tahu,"

Jinyoung dan Taecyeon bertepuk tangan bersamaan dan suara-suara khas sahutan para siswa pun terdengar setelah Jongin mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang _fanboy_.

"Kalian benar-benar mewarnai hari kami. Penampilan kalian benar-benar penuh semangat dan khas suasana para gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta," tambah Jinyoung yang kemudian memberikan dua jempol tangannya pada 2.0.2.

"Terima kasih atas penampilan kalian," tutup Jongin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada si mungil yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Keduanya sempat bertukar pandang untuk beberapa waktu sebelum Seungkwan dan Nayoung memberi salam penutup sesi penampilan 2.0.2.

Jongin yang masih menatap si mungil pun menutup pertukaran pandang mereka dengan senyum tampannya dan tundukan kepala yang mengartikan bahwa ia sedang menyapa si mungil dari jauh. Dan tak disangka, si mungil pun memberi gestur yang sama pada Jongin seolah mereka sudah kenal sebelumnya.

Ketiga _juri_ alumni itu kemudian berdiri kembali dan bertepuk tangan dengan heboh serta tak lupa untuk menebar senyum-senyum tampan mereka saat 2.0.2 membubarkan diri dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Di lain pihak, Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk kembali ternyata tidak dalam keadaan yang cukup baik. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar kencang dan ia sangat tahu apa penyebabnya. Demi Zeus, senyuman Jongin yang sangat eksklusif untuknya tadi benar-benar senjata mematikan!

"Oi, Kyung! Ayo pulang! _Ssaem_ sudah mempersilahkan kita untuk kembali ke kelas dan merapikan barang-barang kita lalu pulang!" seru Seungkwan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Anggukan Kyungsoo mengawali perbincangan heboh para gadis-gadis disekitarnya yang membahas kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah seorang _fanboy_ dari _girl group_ yang mereka _cover_ , lalu bagaimana keadaan hati mereka saat berkali-kali melihat Jongin tertawa dengan begitu lepas dan sangat tampan. Seolah semua laku Jongin tadi adalah senjata mematikan bagi semua member.

"Hati-hati, Kyung!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang berpisah dengannya di depan sekolah. Rumah Baekhyun ada di Seoul, jadi ia selalu pulang dijemput ayahnya atau naik bus. Beda dengan Kyungsoo yang harus naik bus menuju stasiun dulu kemudian baru naik kereta menuju stasiun dekat rumahnya di Gwangju.

Sepanjang perjalanan, senyum tak pernah pergi dari wajah Kyungsoo. Seolah hari ini adalah hari terbaik di hidupnya selama ini. Kepalanya kini menampilkan potongan-potongan ingatannya tentang bagaimana Jongin memergokinya sedang menatapnya, lalu ia tertawa dengan menggemaskan, lalu mereka akhirnya benar-benar bertukar pandang bahkan bertukar senyum dan sapa walau tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Jongin mungkin tak mengenalnya, tapi Kyungsoo tentu mengenal Jongin lebih dari yang Jongin duga. Walau hanya punya foto Jongin dari buku kenangan alumni yang disimpan di perpustakaan sekolah, bagi Kyungsoo, itu sudah cukup untuk jadi teman tidurnya tiap malam. Cukup juga jadi pemicu kegilaannya tiap hari jika tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

"Hei, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. Nanti kau dikira gila,"

" _Oppa_!"

Pemuda yang Kyungsoo panggil itu kini sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil _Nissan Juke_ miliknya. "Apa ada hal yang lucu selama perjalanan pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa adik kesayangan _oppa_ ini tidak berhenti tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sejak tadi, hm?" tanya sang pemuda lagi.

"Ya, Kim Myungsoo! Berhenti _kepo_! Lebih baik, _oppa_ ajak aku makan. Aku lapaaaar~"

Pemuda dengan jaket biru tua bertudung itu pun tertawa dan mengusak surai Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Baiklah, tuan putri. Kita akan makan enak dimanapun yang tuan putri mau! Karena setelah ini aku harus ke Busan, ada _photoshoot_ disana."

Kyungsoo memberengut tidak setuju. "Kalau _oppa_ ada _schedule_ harusnya tak usah menjemputku. Aku kan jadi tidak enak,"

Myungsoo menggeleng dan mengarahkan Kyungsoo menuju pintu penumpang dan membukakannya. "Prioritas _oppa_ adalah kau, baru pekerjaan." Ujarnya sambil kemudian berlari menuju pintu kemudi.

" _Oppa_ akan menginap atau pulang?"

"Sepertinya menginap. Kata manajer, aku baru bisa di rumah lusa. Besok kalau tidak melanjutkan _photoshoot_ , ya, ke Seoul."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya reflek.

" _Aigoo_ , adik kecil _oppa_. Kangen, ya?"

"Belakangan _oppa_ jarang dirumah, Kyungsoo kesepian.."

"Heii, kan ada _abeoji_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. " _Appa_ pulang larut malam belakangan, jadi aku selalu tak sempat bertemu kecuali saat sarapan pagi."

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak surai Kyungsoo pelan. " _Oppa_ janji akan selesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat, jadi bisa lebih sering di rumah untuk menemanimu. Atau, begini saja… bagaimana jika kau pindah ke Seoul? Nanti _oppa_ carikan apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah, jadi kalau _oppa_ sudah selesai _schedule_ kita bisa lebih mudah bertemu."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan mengisyaratkan persetujuan tanpa syarat. Bagi Kyungsoo, sosok Myungsoo adalah sosok yang berarti baginya walau yang membawanya bertemu Myungsoo adalah ayah angkatnya, Kim Woohyun. Mungkin karena efek terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi hubungan Kyungsoo dan Woohyun tak lagi sedekat dulu. Kehadiran Myungsoo yang selalu jadi sosok pelindung sekaligus teman baik bagi Kyungsoo, membuat gadis kecil itu tak lagi merasakan kesepian yang dulu menaunginya sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

.

 _(Gwangju)_

 _But I feel it's something you should know…_

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia sendirian di rumah seperti biasa. Perutnya sudah penuh karena siang tadi ia menghabiskan banyak makanan bersama Myungsoo. Sore tadi juga ia memasak ramyun karena malas memasak masakan yang kompleks. Toh, pikirnya, sang ayah akan pulang larut malam. Tapi nyatanya, bunyi mobil milik ayahnya baru saja terdengar di garasi.

"Oh? Tumben _appa_ pulang cepat?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri sang ayah.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Kyung."

"Eum, hari ini tidak ada ekstrakulikuler. Hanya kegiatan biasa," sahut Kyungsoo sembari membawakan minum untuk sang ayah. " _Appa_ tumben pulang cepat?"

Woohyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan oleh putrinya. Mendadak, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura serius yang dibawa Woohyun tiba-tiba.

"Pekerjaan di kantor sudah tidak banyak, jadi _appa_ bisa pulang cepat." Jawab Woohyun seraya kembali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Apa Myungsoo sudah cerita padamu perihal kemarahan _appa_ beberapa hari lalu, Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang ayah, ia mengangguk cepat seolah tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya ayahnya rencanakan.

"Apa yang _oppa_ mu ceritakan padamu, Kyung?"

"Eum, _oppa_ hanya bilang bahwa hari itu _appa_ sedang ada masalah di kantor. Kata _oppa_ itu masalah orang dewasa, ya sudah, aku tidak tanya lagi. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi, _appa_?"

" _Min-imum_ mulai bangkrut, Kyungsoo…" ujar Woohyun dengan nada sedih dan depresinya yang selama ini nampak berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan baik dari putrinya. " _Appa_ tidak yakin perusahaan akan bertahan lebih lama dari dua tahun,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia memang masih pelajar yang tidak paham tentang seluk beluk perusahaan, tapi mendengar kata bangkrut, kepalanya sudah cukup cerdas untuk mengkoneksikan banyak hal. " _Appa_ baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Appa_ marah, Kyung. _Appa_ ingin memberi pelajaran pada pihak yang membuat perusahaan kita jadi bangkrut dan mengancam status ekonomi kita,"

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tak bisa banyak berbuat selain mencoba menghibur ayahnya dengan kata-kata penenang.

" _Appa_ …. ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kyung. Apa kau bersedia membantu _appa_?"

Nada suara Woohyun terlihat begitu terluka, begitu marah dan begitu menyedihkan. Permintaan yang hendak Woohyun ajukan pada Kyungsoo pun jadi terlihat sangat _harus disetujui_ , seolah jika ditolak maka Woohyun akan jadi lebih rapuh dan lebih gila daripada ini.

"Kyungsoo akan berusaha membantu _appa_ , tapi Kyungsoo tidak paham manajemen perusahaan…"

Jawaban polos Kyungsoo berhasil membuat senyum kecil di wajah Woohyun muncul. Putrinya benar-benar begitu polos dan suci, tegakah ia menariknya ke dalam rencana hitamnya?

" _Appa_ ingin kau mendekati seorang pria, Kyungsoo. Ayah dari pria ini adalah penyebab kekacauan yang terjadi pada keluarga kita. _Appa_ mau kau membantu _appa_ membalas semuanya dengan menghancurkan hidup putranya,"

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka sosok ayah yang begitu ia hormati selama ini ternyata punya jalan pikiran sepicik itu. Ia tentu dengan senang hati menolak permintaan ayahnya, tapi saat sang ayah menunjukkan siapa pria yang harus ia hancurkan, dunia Kyungsoo serasa hancur berantakan dalam sekejap.

"Ini foto pria itu, Nak. Dia adalah putra tunggal Kim Hangil, _appa_ lupa siapa—"

"Kim Jongin…"

"Apa?"

"Dia, Kim Jongin…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datarnya.

"Ah, kau mengenalnya? Itu awal yang bagus."

" _Appa_ … aku… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

Raut wajah Woohyun langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat mendengar penolakan keluar dari bibir putri kecilnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"A-aku… aku tidak bisa mendekatinya… aku tidak bisa membantu _appa_ dengan menghancurkan hidupnya. Apa saja, _appa_ , apa saja selain rencana kejam seperti ini…" pinta Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

"Kejam? Rencana kejam?" Woohyun mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam yang tak lepas ia sematkan pada kedua mata bulat putrinya. "KAU BILANG RENCANA _APPA_ KEJAM?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KIM HANGIL SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU DAN PERUSAHAANKU?!"

Tangan kekar Woohyun reflek mencengkeram rahang Kyungsoo yang kini perlahan mulai menangis dan menyadarkan Woohyun bahwa tindakannya barusan cukup keterlaluan.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak mau membantu _appa_ , tak masalah. _Appa_ akan melakukannya sendiri dengan cara _appa_." final Woohyun dingin. Tubuh tegapnya sudah berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo, dengan kedua tangan yang sudah tersimpan dan terkepal keras di dalam saku.

Kekhawatiran hebat tiba-tiba menyerang Kyungsoo. Nada bicara dingin yang ditunjukkan Woohyun lebih membuat Kyungsoo cemas pada apa yang akan pria tua itu lakukan pada laki-laki yang ia sukai. Apa jadinya jika pria tua ini tahu bahwa putri kecilnya sebenarnya sudah lebih dulu jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang ia sebut sebagai putra dari pria yang sangat ia benci? Apa ia akan melakukan hal gila pada keluarga Kim Hangil? Apa ia akan menghancurkan Jongin seperti apa yang tadi ia pinta pada Kyungsoo?

Semua pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Jongin tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan tak banyak tahu kepribadian Jongin atau mengenal seperti apa keluarganya atau bagaimana teman-temannya, tapi ia sudah merasa sangat khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan dibawa sang ayah pada hidup lelaki tampan yang mencuri hatinya itu.

"Apa yang akan _appa_ lakukan?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Kau masih kecil, tak perlu tahu bagaimana orang dewasa menyelesaikan masalah mereka,"

Lagi-lagi, sahutan Woohyun padanya masih dingin.

" _Appa_ …."

"Kau sudah menolak permintaan _appa_ , berarti kau tidak ingin ikut campur dalam peperangan yang terjadi. Maka, kau juga tidak perlu tahu bagaimana dan kapan _appa_ akan menghancurkan keluarga mereka,"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan air matanya sendiri agar tidak jatuh dengan mudah, setidaknya ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan pada ayahnya bahwa ia lemah.

"Baik, _appa_ akan memberitahumu." Putus Woohyun sesaat kemudian. "jika kau berjanji akan melakukan perintah _appa_ ,"

Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba berpikir jernih tentang apa yang harus ia pilih. Haruskah ia menerima perintah ayahnya untuk menghancurkan Jongin, pria yang ia sukai? Atau haruskah ia menjauh dari segala macam rencana kejam sang ayah dan melihat kehidupan lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya hancur tanpa ia mampu berbuat apapun?

"Baik, Kyungsoo akan turuti perintah _appa_ …"

Woohyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di sofa. " _Appa_ pegang janjimu pada _appa_ , Kyungsoo. Jika kau memberontak atau mengingkarinya, _appa_ akan melakukan rencana ini dengan cara _appa_ sendiri."

"Apa? Apa yang akan _appa_ lakukan jika aku memberontak?"

Woohyun memunculkan senyum seringainya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

"Membunuhnya tentu saja." Jawab Woohyun cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Baik itu dengan tangan _appa_ sendiri, atau dengan tangan orang lain. Apapun akan _appa_ lakukan, supaya Kim Hangil brengsek itu merasakan sengsara yang ia kirim pada keluarga kita. Apapun…"

.

.

.

 _(Seoul, masa sekarang)_

 _I will never forget you…_

" _Appaa.._ ayo pulang.. Jongill kangen _umma_ ,"

"Hm? Jagoan _appa_ kangen _umma_ , ya?"

Jongil mengangguk lucu lalu dengan manjanya ia menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada Jongin, meminta untuk ditenggelamkan dalam kenyamanan pelukan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kita telfon _umma_ dulu, ya? Siapa tahu _umma_ masih sibuk dan belum bisa bertemu Jongil, kan?"

Pemuda kecil itu kembali sumringah setelah akhirnya diijinkan untuk sekedar mendengar suara Ibunya. Ia sudah seminggu tinggal di rumah Paman dan Bibinya, yakni Sehun dan Luhan. Bukannya ia tidak suka tinggal disini, hanya saja, si kecil merindukan rumahnya, dan Ibunya.

" _Umma! Yeoboseyo? Umma_ masih sibuk tidak? Kata _appa_ , kalau _umma_ masih sibuk, Jongil tidak bisa pulang dan menemui _umma_ …" si kecil Jongin merajuk dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Jongil kangen _umma_ …"

Tanpa diketahui si jagoan kecil, sang Ayah saat ini sedang beradu tatap dengan sang pemilik rumah, Oh Sehun. Seolah saling bertukar tanya tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap saat ini.

"Benarkah? _Umma_ sudah tidak sibuk? Jadi Jongil boleh pulang?"

Pekikan Jongil menjadi tambahan pemikiran bagi Jongin.

" _Appa_! _Umma_ sudah tidak sibuk! Ayo pulang!" sorak Jongil riang.

Sehun, sebagai yang lebih tua, mencoba meredakan kegirangan keponakannya. "Hei, apa kau tidak senang tinggal di rumah _samchon_ , Jagoan? Apa _gege_ nakal padamu?"

Jongil menggeleng cepat, tanda ia tidak sedikit pun setuju dengan apa yang Pamannya katakan. "Senang, kok! Jongil cuma kangen _umma_ , _samchon_ …"

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak sayang rambut Jongil. "Jadi Jongil akan tetap sering main kesini, kan?"

"Hm! Kalau Jongil sudah tidak kangen _umma_ , Jongil akan minta _appa_ mengantar Jongil kemari!" soraknya riang.

"Kami pulang dulu, _hyung_. Aku akan menelponmu nanti, salam untuk _noona_. Semoga masalah ini tidak bermasalah pada calon keponakanku, ya?"

"Ya, akan kusampaikan." Jawab Sehun cepat. "Keponakanmu itu kuat, jadi tidak akan terganggu hanya dengan masalah begini. Kau jaga Jongil baik-baik, psikis dan juga fisiknya."

Jongin mengangguk lalu menggendong Jongil dengan sekali ayun, kemudian dengan riangnya ia berlari menuju lift dan kemudian menuju mobilnya.

" _Appa_ , nanti masak ya!"

Jongin menoleh pada putranya sambil sesekali menatap jalanan di depannya agar ia tidak menabrak lalu lalang orang di apartemen Sehun. "Masak? Kau mau masak apa memangnya?"

"Hmmm~" Jongil dengan lucunya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanan dan menumpukan siku kanannya di telapak tangan kiri di dadanya. "Apa yaa? Yang _umma_ suka!"

Jongin tertawa lepas saat mendapati putranya bertingkah menggemaskan. " _Aigoo_ , kau ini lucu sekali. Mau masak yang _umma_ sukai? Baiklah, nanti kita tanya pada _umma_ , ya?"

Anggukan riang Jongil menjadi awal kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan tanpa pernah tahu bahwa keluarganya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang cukup baik untuk disatukan dalam acara masak-memasak. Jongil kecil hanya tahu bahwa ia sedang belajar mengenal ibunya sendiri dari ayah dan juga kedua paman dan bibinya. Jongil kecil baru pertama kali menemui Ibunya saat ia berumur empat tahun, saat itu, ia yang berada di gendongan Jongin dipertemukan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menahan tangis yang kemudian ia ketahui bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Yeeaaay~ rumaaaaah~"

Jongil langsung berlari menuju pintu rumah begitu mobil Jongin sampai di garasi. _Maid_ yang bertugas membuka pintu pun langsung gerak cepat menjaga laku sang Tuan Muda agar tidak jatuh.

"Terima kasih Jae," ucap Jongin pada _maid_ nya dengan ramah. Di luar dugaannya, Soojung sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu. Dan kini, wanita itu tengah menggendong Jongil dengan begitu bahagia.

"Dia belum makan siang, katanya mau memasak makanan kesukaanmu.." ujar Jongin sembari menjauh dari keduanya untuk meletakkan barang-barang Jongil di kamarnya.

" _Uri_ Jongil mau masak apa, hm?" tanya Soojung lembut pada putra tercintanya.

"Eumm apa saja yang _umma_ suka!"

Jongin yang baru kembali dari kamarnya, mendekati Soojung dan Jongil.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Mungkin setengah jam lagi dia akan datang setelah menjemput Baekhyun di bandara. Anak itu baru pulang dari Harvard,"

"Oh iya, ya, dia sudah lulus, ya?"

"Ya, minggu kemarin. Tapi dia tidak memaksa kita untuk datang, jadi ya sudah. Aku ganti baju dulu, kau urus Jongil,"

Jongin dan Soojung masih perang dingin. Walau sudah semaksimal mungkin berusaha akur dengan sang istri di depan putranya, Jongin tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya pada Soojung yang kembali muncul sejak kejadian hari itu. Kejadian yang sialnya malah berubah seperti pintu gerbang bagi hampir seluruh kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan yang sudah berusaha Jongin kubur dalam-dalam sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sejak kedatangan Myungsoo, sejak keputusannya mengurung Soojung di rumah, sejak Jongil yang ia pindahkan ke rumah Sehun dan Luhan untuk sementara, sejak itu pula kenangan-kenangan tentang gadis masa lalunya selalu menyambangi mimpinya dan membuat Jongin kekurangan jam tidur. Pria itu kini terlihat lebih sering mengkonsumsi kopi dari biasanya. Dan kebiasaan barunya selain mengecek dokumen perusahaannya, adalah melamun. Membiarkan kenangan-kenangan yang sempat ia benci untuk mampir di kepalanya dan membuatnya pening setengah mati setelahnya.

Jongin membenci Myungsoo dengan seluruh nafasnya jika ia mampu. Tapi tamparan kata-kata dari Sehun dua hari lalu membuat ia sedikit berfikir ulang tentang rencananya memboikot Jongil dari Myungsoo.

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Myungsoo adalah ayah biologis Jongil. Mau sekuat apapun kau menutupinya, suatu hari, ia berhak tahu."_

Benar. Ia memang tidak bisa menampik bahwa pemuda yang ia benci itu adalah ayah kandung dari Jagoan kecilnya. Tapi lubuk hatinya seolah tidak rela jika begitu saja pemuda itu merebut Jongil dari sisinya.

Jongin tidak akan mengijinkan Myungsoo menghancurkan hidupnya _lagi_.

Tidak akan.

" _Oppa_.."

"Ya?"

Jongin sadar dari lamunannya dengan sebuah panggilan dari istrinya.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ sudah datang, dia sedang bermain dengan Jongil di bawah. _Oppa_ baik?" tanya Soojung cemas karena melihat perubahan pada tubuh suaminya yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih berantakan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tolong urus Jongil sebentar. Aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ ada urusan,"

"Apa kalian akan keluar?"

"Tidak, kami akan berada di ruang kerjaku. Kau bisa bertukar cerita dengan Baekhyun, anak itu pasti merindukan Seoul selama ia pergi.."

Soojung hari ini bukan Soojung yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu yang diselimuti amarah dan egonya akan cinta dan masa lalunya. Dua hari lalu, ia bermimpi didatangi kakak perempuannya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Kakak perempuannya itu menasehati Soojung dengan banyak kata-kata seolah selama ini, ia juga ada disamping Soojung dan memahami bagaimana kehidupannya berjalan. Berkat hari itu, Soojung mulai berpikir untuk mengajak Jongin berbicara baik-baik tentang Myungsoo dan Jongil.

"Iya, aku akan menemani Baekhyun, aku akan bersikap baik supaya ia tidak canggung denganku. Begitu, kan, maksud _oppa_?" ulang Soojung sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya di wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, _oppa_ selamat bekerja, ya? Soojung sayang _oppa_ ,"

Jongin dikejutkan dengan Soojung yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Senyum kecil terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Seolah ingatannya baru saja dilempar menuju saat terakhir kali Soojung memeluknya seperti ini. Pelukan khas seorang adik perempuan yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ya,"

Jongin membalas hanya dengan tepukan pelan di lengan Soojung tanpa memeluknya balik. Soojung merasa sedih tentu saja, tapi ia berusaha memaklumi sikap Jongin. Karena bagaimanapun, duka Jongin hari ini adalah karena kesalahannya di masalalu bersama Myungsoo.

" _Hyung_!"

"Ah, ini dia. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dan menunggu Jongin dengan tangan terbuka, bersiap dipeluk.

"Cukup baik," balas Jongin seraya memeluk pria yang sudah resmi menjadi kepala rumah tangga keluarga Park sejak satu bulan lalu itu.

"Hai, _bacon_.." kini pelukan Jongin beralih pada gadis mungil yang ada disamping Chanyeol. "Merindukanku?"

"Sangat, _oppa_! Disana tidak ada yang menyebalkan sepertimu, jadi aku kesepian jika Chanyeol tidak menelpon atau sedang tidak bisa kesana," jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Aku senang kau cepat pulang, aku sudah lelah mendengar keluhan suamimu yang merindukanmu di kamar,"

"YA!"

Chanyeol menjitak Jongin cepat, Baekhyun tertawa, begitu juga dengan Jongil dan Soojung yang baru saja menggendongnya.

"Bicaramu sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa dijaga ya, Kim!"

"Apa? Kan aku hanya berbicara jujur. Tadi Baekhyun sudah jujur padaku tentang dia yang rindu padaku, jadi aku balas saja, kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan membuka curhatanku juga, dong!"

"Tidak perlu malu, lah, _hyung_. Satu rumah ini sudah paham betapa _yadong_ nya kau dan seluruh unit sel dalam tubuhmu. Benarkan, Baek?"

Baekhyun yang masih tertawa pun mengangguk, mendukung Jongin _membully_ suaminya tercinta. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan suasana penuh tawa bahagia seperti ini. Rasanya, seperti sudah berabad-abad ia tidak merasakannya di rumah ini.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Istriku itu terlalu seksi, bagaimana aku bisa tahan tidak membayangkan—"

" _HYUNG!"_

 _"_ _OPPA!"_

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Jongin, Baekhyun serta Soojung yang baru saja meneriakinya dengan tatapan seolah menanyakan apa yang salah.

Lirikan mata Jongin dan Baekhyun, serta gerakan tangan Soojung yang menutup telinga Jongil setidaknya cukup jadi kode keras bagi Chanyeol yang sukses membuat si pria raksasa itu tertawa lepas.

"Aaa... Maafkan _uncle_ , _buddy_! _Uncle_ lupa kalau ada Jagoan kecil disini!"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kelakuan Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, daripada kau terus disini dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu hampir meracuni putraku, lebih baik kita mulai bekerja." Ajak Jongin malas seraya menarik dasi Chanyeol dari samping yang otomatis membuat sang pria raksasa tertarik tiba-tiba.

"YA! Lepaskan! Sialan kau bocah! Dimana sopan santunmu!"

" _Bye_ Jongil~ _Appa_ kerja dulu ya, Jagoan!" teriak Jongin tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Jagoan kecilnya pun membalas dengan lambaian tangan yang tidak terlihat oleh sang ayah.

" _Shit_!"

"Apa?"

"Kau membuatku mengumpat di depan keponakanku!"

"Kau yang memaksaku begitu,"

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kau menelponku dan memintaku segera pulang dan—"

"Myungsoo datang,"

"—apa?"

"Myungsoo. Kau tahu dia, kan?"

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dengan cepat lalu melepasnya dan melemparnya ke meja tamu di ruang kerja Jongin. "Bangsat. Mau apa dia?"

"Apa lagi, menurutmu? Tentu saja dia mencari _kekasihnya_ dan _bayinya_ ," jawab Jongin dengan menekan nadanya pada kata _kekasih_ dan _bayi_.

"Muka tembok! Masih berani dia menunjukkan wajah sialannya di depanmu?"

"Mungkin dia tidak mengira aku ada disana, saat itu Soojung ku tinggalkan di bangku. Aku, Jongil, _noona_ dan Haowen sedang beli minum dan cemilan."

"Brengsek sekali manusia satu itu. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan juga mengendikkan bahunya. "Menghajarnya tentu saja, tanganku sudah sangat gatal, kau tahu."

"HA. HA!" tawa Chanyeol sengaja ia eja sebagai bentuk dukungannya pada adiknya itu. "Kerja bagus! Apa kau membuat wajahnya lebam?"

"Belum sempat. Soojung melindunginya, dan kami sedang ada di tengah taman. Kalau ada yang merekam dan membawanya ke media, bisa kacau."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Untungnya tidak ada laporan, kan?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya?"

"Aku berniat membawa pergi Jongil dan Soojung jauh-jauh dari Myungsoo. Demi Tuhan, aku membencinya dengan seluruh nafasku, _hyung_. Bajingan itu sudah menghancurkan keluargaku! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap tenang saat dia kembali muncul?"

Chanyeol menepukkan kedua tangannya beberapa kali. "Keputusan bagus,"

"Tapi Sehun _hyung_ bilang akan menghajarku jika aku melakukannya,"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "Anak itu, kenapa dia malah melarangmu?"

"Dia bilang, selamanya aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku bukan ayah kandung Jongil. Dan Jongil berhak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang demi Tuhan aku tidak rela sama sekali dia tahu siapa." Balas Jongin seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kerjanya.

"Itu juga benar. Tumben anak itu bijak," sahut Chanyeol. "Lalu, sekarang, keputusanmu?"

"Belum bisa kupastikan, makanya aku memintamu cepat pulang. Aku ingin mendiskusikan ini denganmu,"

Chanyeol duduk di kursi di seberang Jongin yang dipisahkan oleh meja kerja yang penuh dengan dokumen perusahaan dan laporan keuangan restauran milik mereka bertiga. Pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari rata-rata itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, menatap Jongin lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau kau melaksanakan keputusan pertamamu, aku akan pastikan aku jadi orang pertama yang menghajarmu sebelum Sehun."

Jongin tertawa sekali. " _Here we go_ , _sunbaenim_ _in action_ ~"

"Alasanku persis sama dengan Sehun. Kau bisa membenci Myungsoo sekuat yang kau mau, tapi kau tidak punya hak menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang siapa ayah kandung dari Jongil. Kau memang suami sah Soojung dan juga ayah Jongil secara hukum, tapi kau tidak bisa bohong bahwa seberharga apapun Jongil bagimu, dia bukan anak kandungmu. Dia, keponakanmu. Sama seperti dia bagiku dan Sehun.."

"Aku akan membunuh Myungsoo dulu sebelum Jongil dewasa," balas Jongin dingin.

"Lalu kau mau jadi sosok yang menghancurkan masa depan Soojung dan Jongil? Menjadi Myungsoo kedua?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. Tak bisa membalas.

"Jika kau membunuh Myungsoo, berarti kau menghancurkan masa depan Soojung dan Jongil. Kau pikir, Jongil akan tetap menghormati dan menyayangimu saat ia tahu bahwa kau pembunuh ayah kandungnya?"

Jongin masih diam. Menimbang semua kebenaran yang Chanyeol perkirakan.

"Darah Myungsoo yang mengalir dalam diri Jongil, Jongin. Bukan darahmu. Kau hanya bertugas sebagai penjaga sementaranya sebelum yang berwenang kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Selamanya, kau akan tetap jadi ayah bagi Jongil walau kau bukan ayah kandungnya. Itu jika kau takut bahwa Jongil akan mengabaikanmu karena kedatangan Myungsoo,"

 _Skakmat._

Itu dia.

Itu dia yang selama ini membebani kepala Jongin.

Ketakutannya akan kehilangan Jongil, karena Myungsoo. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan cahayanya, _lagi_ , karena Myungsoo.

"Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana dekatnya dan manjanya dan bagaimana sangat bergantungnya ia padamu sejak ia baru lahir, Jongin. Kau tahu Jongil sudah seperti kembaranmu sendiri, ia benar-benar menirumu dalam segala hal. Bahkan aku ragu ada bagian lain dari Myungsoo dalam dirinya kecuali darahnya,"

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya, mendekati Jongin, menepuk pundak kanan adiknya dengan yakin sembari menyandarkan pantatnya di meja.

"Ijinkanlah bajingan itu bertemu dengan mereka. Ijinkanlah si brengsek itu mengenal putranya seperti kau mengenal Jongil. Ijinkanlah pecundang itu merajut kembali kisahnya yang sempat terkoyak bersama dengan Soojung seperti kau yang mencoba memaafkan Soojung dan menjalin hubungan suami istri seperti pada umumnya. Ijinkanlah Myungsoo bersikap selayaknya seorang suami dan ayah bagi Soojung dan Jongil seperti yang seharusnya." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada penuh wibawa dan ketenangannya. "Dan kau, belajarlah bersikap sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang paman bagi Soojung dan Jongil seperti yang seharusnya. Aku tidak memintamu memaafkan Myungsoo karena aku juga belum bisa melakukannya, tapi ijinkanlah ia melakukan hal yang seharusnya jadi kewajibannya,"

Jongin terdiam. Menunduk, menimbang saran-saran Chanyeol matang-matang. Hati kecilnya bilang, cerewetnya Chanyeol hari ini memang ada benarnya walau egonya jelas menentang semuanya dan mengutamakan keputusan _membunuh Myungsoo_ diatas segalanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat, seolah benar-benar memilah apa yang harus ia lakukan demi cahaya kecilnya yang mulai bertumbuh, Kim Jongil.

"Baik, aku akan membiarkannya menemui Soojung dan Jongil seperti katamu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Ia berdiri dari posisinya, menyamai Jongin yang kini juga berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ini baru Kim Jongin yang ku kenal,"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara menghubunginya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika kau berada di posisi Myungsoo, dan aku ada di posisimu. Apa kau akan menyerah untuk menemui anakmu?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang memunggunginya.

"Dia akan datang sendiri padamu, Jongin. Kau tinggal bukakan pintu rumahmu selebar-lebarnya untuknya,"

.

 _And you will always be by my side…_

" _Appa_! Tangkap!"

"Aahh, _samchon_ payah nihh!"

Minggu pagi datang dan Jongin menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain bersama putra kesayangannya juga keponakannya, Haowen.

"Hei, kalian ini berdua! Dan paman sendirian! _That's not even fair!_ " protes Jongin setengah bercanda seraya mengambil bola yang memang sengaja tidak ia tangkap. Kurang dua langkah lagi, Jonghyun, salah satu _gate keeper_ di rumahnya berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Lelaki tinggi dan bertubuh tegap itu mendekati Jongin dan berbisik.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan. Saya sudah bilang bahwa Tuan sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang bermain dengan Tuan Muda, namun dia memaksa. Urusan penting, begitu katanya."

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang dimaksud Jonghyun. Mata tajamnya yang sudah sedikit berkurang daya penglihatannya, memicing dengan cepat berusaha untuk mengunci fokus.

Setelah fokusnya terkunci dan otaknya sudah memberi tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang ingin menemuinya di hari Minggu pagi yang bahagia ini, ia menatap Jonghyun sekilas dan menepuk pundaknya sebelum kembali pada jagoan-jagoannya.

"Suruh dia menunggu di gazebo, aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Jonghyun mengangguk paham dan bersiap pergi.

"Oh, juga tolong beritahu _maid_ , sajikan _orange juice_ untuknya."

Anggukan Jonghyun terlihat mantap dan Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali pada Jongil dan Haowen.

Kedua matanya melihat putra dan keponakannya sedang bermain permainan lain dengan Sehun dan ia sedikit lega karenanya.

"Hei,"

" _Appa_ lama sekali ambil bolanya!"

"Apa Pak Jonghyun marah karena lemparan kami merusak tamanmu, _samchon_?" tanya Haowen polos dan Sehun tertawa.

Jongin berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan keponakannya. "Aku akan pastikan dia tidak marah padamu. Dia hanya memberitahu _samchon_ bahwa ada… rekan kerja _samchon_ yang mampir ke rumah,"

Jongil menatap ayahnya muram. "Jadi _appa_ harus kerja?"

"Tidak, hanya membicarakan beberapa hal. _Appa_ janji tidak akan lama," balas Jongin sambil mengusak pucuk kepala putranya.

" _Hyung_ , tolong bawa anak-anak masuk. Aku punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," pintanya pada Sehun yang segera menyanggupinya.

Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya memulai langkahnya menuju gazebo, tempat di mana _rekan kerjanya_ menunggu.

"Kau memang bukan seorang pendengar yang baik, ya ternyata?"

Lelaki yang duduk di gazebo itu kini berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap. "Aku hanya ingin…"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asal tidak menatap sosok lelaki yang ia benci setengah hidup. " _I know what you want, you know my answer_.."

Tidak membalas, laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya seolah memikirkan hal apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan demi anak dan belahan jiwanya, tangannya saling terkait seolah memperjelas rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat berjanji pada seseorang bahwa jika aku menemukan pecundang yang menghancurkan hidup adikku, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Sang lelaki itu masih diam namun kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang masih membelakanginya.

"Aku punya lebih banyak alasan untuk membunuhmu daripada untuk membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang, dan jika kau ingin tahu, aku bisa saja menghabisimu disini, saat ini.."

"Lakukanlah, Jongin.."

Jongin melirik ke kiri, tapi tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku… tapi tolong, tolong ijinkan aku bertemu Soojung dan Jongil sekali saja."

Jongin melepas tawanya sekali lalu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu kau tak lagi punya hak menemui istri dan anakku,"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab sahutan Jongin. "Aku tahu, Jongin. Tapi… aku sudah memikirkan kembali tentang mereka belakangan ini dan aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mencarimu, menemuimu.."

"Belakangan ini, kau bilang?" Jongin membalikkan badannya, mendekati sang lelaki dengan cepat dan menarik bajunya kasar. "Kemana saja kau selama lima tahun belakangan, bajingan?! Apa selama lima tahun kau tidak sedikitpun memikirkan mereka, huh!?"

Sang lelaki memejamkan matanya, membiarkan emosi Jongin muncul dan mereda dengan sendirinya. Ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk menerima konsekuensi apapun akibat perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya, mendorong sang lelaki hingga terjatuh ke tanah lalu kembali memunggunginya.

"Ohh aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga, Myungsoo.."

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Jongin. Aku… aku tidak menghalangimu, tapi ku mohon, ku mohon pertemukan aku dengan mereka sekali saja.. aku… aku ingin menebus kebodohanku lima tahun lalu…"

"Dengan apa?" Jongin berbalik lagi, menatap lelaki bernama Myungsoo yang masih terduduk di tanah dengan amarah. "Dengan apa kau akan menebus semua kebodohanmu itu, hah?!"

Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain lalu menghela nafasnya lagi dalam-dalam sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Rasanya ia perlu banyak belajar yoga supaya emosinya bisa mudah ia kendalikan.

" _I'll let you meet them_ ," putus Jongin.

Myungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya cepat, ia menatap Jongin tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

" _I'll let you live,"_

Senyum tak terkira mulai berkembang di wajah Myungsoo, ia sudah bersiap bangun sebelum Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Tapi kalau kau sampai berbuat sesuatu hal yang menyakiti mereka, kau akan menyesalinya segera."

Senyum Myungsoo makin lebar tentu saja. " _No,_ aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti mereka lagi, aku berjanji padamu.."

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk anakku," tekan Jongin sebelum Myungsoo memulai khayalan terbesarnya tentang bisa kembali bersama kekasih dan putranya. "Dan tentu saja, jalanmu tidak akan mudah,"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mengijinkanku bertemu mereka, Jongin. Aku berjanji.." Myungsoo mengangguk cepat dan tetap memasang wajah bahagia harunya.

"Apa kau punya pekerjaan?"

Myungsoo mengangguk lemah. Ia hanya bekerja serabutan selama ini, apa Jongin akan mengajukan syarat yang berkaitan dengan gaji?

"Ya, hanya saja pekerjaanku tidak tetap.."

Jongin memegang tangannya sendiri di belakang tubuhnya. Sejak tadi, ia sudah melakukannya bergantian dengan memasukkan tangannya ke saku agar ia tak kelepasan membuat Myungsoo babak belur sebelum rencananya terlaksana.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bekerja padaku. Kau bisa menemui mereka dua kali dalam satu minggu hanya jika aku membawamu ke rumah atau ketika aku mengijinkanmu datang ke rumah. Jongil akan mengenalmu sebagai rekan kerjaku, bukan yang lain." Tegas Jongin seraya menatap Myungsoo lekat-lekat. "Satu lagi, jika kau memperlakukan istriku di luar batas wajar perlakuan seorang karyawan pada istri atasannya, kesempatanmu hilang dan kau akan berakhir dengan buruk,"

Myungsoo merendahkan pandangannya, raut wajah riangnya kini berubah sedikit muram karena keputusan Jongin yang berat, menurutnya.

"Ah.. satu lagi, jika kau dan Soojung merencanakan pertemuan diluar sepengetahuanku, kesepakatan batal dan kau akan menyesali keputusanmu.."

Otak Myungsoo sedang mencoba mengkonversi seluruh kata-kata yang Jongin ucapkan sejak tadi. Semuanya adalah syarat berat, dan jika harus jujur tentu Myungsoo keberatan, tapi bagaimanapun juga inilah yang harus ia terima atas perbuatannya dulu pada keluarganya. Kini ia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, bukan lagi Myungsoo muda yang bodoh dan ambisius seperti sang ayah.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Jongin.. terima kasih…"

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Myungsoo, namun ia kemudian berhenti dan menengok ke kanan.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu mereka?"

Dengan wajah sumringah, Myungsoo bangun dari posisinya dan segera menyusul Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan dan hampir sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah megahnya.

"Tunggu," pesan Jongin sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Appa_!" pekik Jongil yang sedang bermain _playstation_ bersama Haowen dan Sehun.

"Oh, _oppa_ sudah selesai?" tanya Soojung yang baru turun dari kamarnya. "Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Jongin sembari memberi gestur pada Soojung untuk mendekat padanya sekaligus isyarat pada Myungsoo untuk masuk ke rumah.

Detik selanjutnya adalah pertemuan yang sudah bisa ditebak. Myungsoo yang baru masuk, langsung menemukan sosok yang sudah ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun ada di samping Jongin dengan kedua mata cantik yang sedang menahan air mata. Ia sendiri juga sedang berupaya menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dengan mudah dan membiarkan dirinya terlihat sangat lemah didepan wanita yang ia cintai setengah mati.

"Waktumu lima belas menit." Ujar Jongin lirih pada Myungsoo sebelum berganti menatap Soojung. "Dan ingat," tambah Jongin sambil memberikan gestur _'I had my eyes on you'_ pada Myungsoo.

" _You talk here, as a friend_.." lanjut Jongin seraya menatap kedua mata Soojung yang seakan mengucap berjuta-juta terima kasih padanya.

"Halo, _buddy_! Apa _appa_ lama?" tanya Jongin pada Jongil yang kini sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Nde_! Jongil sudah menang tiga kali, _appa_!"

"Oh, ya? Wah! Jagoan _appa_ luar biasa!"

"Hey, Jongil, Haowen, bisakah kalian ambilkan minum untuk paman dan _appa_ mu? Sekalian _cookies_ yang banyak, ya!" ujar Sehun pada duo lelaki mungilnya setelah mereka resmi menyelesaikan _game_ keempat mereka.

" _Nde, appa_!"

Setelah Haowen dan Jongil berlari ke dapur, Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tak bilang padaku bahwa _rekan kerjamu_ adalah dia,"

"Kau tak bertanya, _hyung_.."

"Kau.." geram Sehun. "Mau apa dia?"

"Seperti sebelumnya, dia bilang hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan menebus kesalahannya dulu."

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkannya?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat lalu menerima sodoran _orange juice_ dari putranya dan _cookies_ dari keponakannya yang langsung kembali fokus bermain _game_.

"Hatiku tak semurah itu, kau tahu itu, _hyung_."

"Jadi?"

"Minggu kemarin Chanyeol _hyung_ datang dan aku berbicara padanya tentang Myungsoo. Dia bilang, dia menyetujui ideku untuk membawa Jongil dan Soojung menjauhi Myungsoo. Tapi saat aku bilang bahwa kau akan menghajarku jika aku melakukannya, dia bilang dia akan jadi orang pertama yang melakukannya dan membiarkanmu menghajarku setelahnya."

Sehun tertawa sejenak lalu meneguk beberapa milliliter dari _orange juice_ nya, "dia berkata begitu? _As expected_ , lalu keputusanmu?"

"Menerimanya kembali dengan banyak syarat. Kau tahu, aku sangat amat menyayangi Jongil. Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Myungsoo mengambil _cahayaku_ _lagi_ , tidak akan."

Sehun menepuk pundak kanan Jongin yang baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Myungsoo dan Soojung yang masih berbincang dengan tatapan penuh air mata.

"Ini baru Jongin yang ku kenal, ini baru Kim Jongin ayah dari Kim Jongil yang ku kenal dan ini baru adikku," bangga Sehun. "Jika si brengsek itu berani melakukannya lagi, aku akan jadi orang kedua yang menghajarnya setelah kau,"

Jongin akhirnya berbagi tawa dengan Sehun.

"Ya, aku akan menghajarnya dengan senang hati,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, syarat apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Banyak. Dia akan jadi pegawai di _Starlight Inc._ supaya aku lebih mudah mengawasinya, dia jadi apa itu terserah padamu, _hyung_. Dia juga hanya bisa bertemu mereka dua kali seminggu, itu pun di rumah ini saat aku membawanya pulang kemari atau aku mengijinkannya datang. Dan jika ia mencoba merencanakan pertemuan lain dengan Soojung tanpa sepengetahuanku, kesepakatan batal dan aku akan membunuhnya segera,"

"Woah, kau gila.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, cukup gila tapi aku menyukainya. Kurasa itu sangat lebih baik daripada kau tidak mengijinkannya sama sekali, kan? Dan masalah pekerjaan, kenapa kau malah merekrutnya jadi pegawai?"

"Karena ia akan kuperkenalkan pada Jongil sebagai salah satu rekan kerjaku.."

 _From the day that I met you,_

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Jongil bergantian dengan Jongin dan Myungsoo. "Kuakui keputusanmu cukup matang,"

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan selamanya bisa menahan Soojung sebagai istriku, saat aku tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya adalah bukan bersamaku. Dan aku rasa, ini adalah rencana yang bagus untuk bisa memberi Jongil waktu untuk mengenal baik siapa Myungsoo,"

"Jadi kau siap jika…"

"Aku tidak siap jika ia meninggalkanku untuk bersama Myungsoo, tapi bagaimanapun… dia seharusnya memang hanya keponakanku dan bukan anakku.."

" _Appa_! _Gege_ curaaaaang~"

Pekikan Jongil membuyarkan khayalan sadar Jongin dan menjadikan pria tampan itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang putra.

"Eii, jangan bertengkar. Ini kan hanya permainan?" lerai Sehun.

"Benar, Sayang. Lain kali, _appa_ akan mengalahkan _gege_ supaya Jongil senang, ya?"

"Eum!" anggukan bahagia Jongil pun melengkapi rasa senang Jongin masih bisa memiliki sang Kim kecil sebagai seorang putra.

" _O-oppa_.."

Soojung memanggil Jongin dengan nada bergetar, wajahnya tidak ia arahkan untuk bisa ditatap Jongin dengan mudah. Ia tahu, wanita itu tidak ingin putranya melihat ia habis menangis.

Jongin berdiri, menggendong Jongil dan melangkah mendekati Myungsoo yang berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Soojung.

"H-halo, jagoan.. A-aku.."

"Ini Paman Myungsoo, teman kerja _appa_ di kantor. Ayo, sekarang giliran Jongil, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Eum! _Annyeonghaseyo, samchon_. Kim Jongil _imnida_!" seru Jongin dengan riang dan _eye smile_ yang begitu menggemaskan. Soojung bahkan sukses tertawa sejenak melihat kelakuan putranya.

" _Aigoo_ , putra _appa_ menggemaskan!"

Tangan mungil Jongil sudah menggenggam tangan Myungsoo. Lelaki itu berusaha kuat agar tidak kelepasan menangis saat untuk pertama kali ia bisa menyentuh tangan dan wajah putranya sendiri. Anak laki-lakinya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia kunjungi maupun sentuh sekalipun.

"Nah, karena Paman Myungsoo sudah mau pulang, Jongil sama _umma_ dulu, ya? _Appa_ mau mengantar paman ke depan,"

Jongil mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Myungsoo, lalu Soojung mengambil alih gendongan dan Jongin serta Myungsoo melangkah menjauh menuju pintu.

"Datanglah kemari besok pagi. Jika beruntung, kau bisa sarapan dengan kami, jika tidak maka kau hanya akan bertemu mereka sebentar sebelum kita berangkat ke kantor. Di bagian apa kau akan bekerja itu terserah pada wakil direkturku, jadi besok setibanya kita di kantor, kau akan kubawa menemuinya."

"Terima kasih, Jongin.. aku.. aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.."

"Tak perlu berkata-kata, kau hanya perlu menepati kesepakatan. Karena jika kau melanggar, maka kau akan memperberat pekerjaanku, kau mengerti?"

Myungsoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Jongin berhenti.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Jongin.."

 _I know that I will love you til the day I die…_

.

.

.

 _ **to be continued**_

 _ **-HIATUS-**_

* * *

 _Halo._

Chapter terupdate sudah up, ya. Yang minta ceritanya lebih panjang, juga sudah dipanjangkan ceritanya. Berarti, secara resmi saya menyatakan pamit untuk **hiatus** sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Bisa saja saya tiba-tiba muncul dengan _update_ atau cerita baru hanya karena saya sedang suntuk dengan _real life_. Atau bisa juga tidak ada apapun untuk beberapa waktu. Semua tentu bergantung pada banyak faktor yang tidak bisa diprediksi, :D.

Ada yang bertanya:

1\. Kapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan dipertemukan? _Bocoran: chapter depan_.

2\. Apa situasi antara keduanya akan baik-baik saja waktu ketemu di chapter depan? _Sepertinya tidak_.

3\. Kapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersatu kembali? Kasian dipisah terlalu lama :(. _Jika sudah waktunya mereka bersatu, :))_.

Secara kasar, rangka cerita sudah ada. Hanya perlu detailing dan imajinasi yang lebih realistis di tiap cerita supaya tidak terlalu khayal-khayal amat. Nah, detailing itulah yang cukup ribet untuk kaje. Kalau tidak pas waktu dan _surrounding_ nya, bisa bubar semua idenya.

Selamat menanti kelanjutan Starlight!

Pabila ada yang ingin dibicarakan, ditanyakan atau apasaja, sila kontak saya di kontak yang telah dicantumkan di _author's note_ di chapter sebelum ini :D.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya memaklumi, terima kasih kesediannya mereview dan membaca Starlight, serta terima kasih kesediaannya menunggu kelanjutan Starlight. Semoga lanjutannya tidak akan mengecewakan.

Salam, _whiiii param!_

 **kajegaje**


End file.
